


[Ita] Chance to Choose

by Farea_Fire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Consent, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farea_Fire/pseuds/Farea_Fire
Summary: [Attack On Titan AU] [Omegaverse] [Levi✗Eren]In un mondo dominato dalle dinamiche, Alpha, Beta ed Omega hanno imparato a convivere non solo tra loro, ma anche con sé stessi. Con la parte più selvatica ed animale che portano con sé, ovunque vadano, scritta nel codice genetico.Per quanto forte possa essere l’istinto, però, è importante prendere in mano il proprio destino.Darsi la possibilità di scegliere.





	1. Craving

Appena un passo oltre il cancello, alzò le braccia al cielo e urlò.  
   
«Che rottura queste lezioni!»  
   
«Abbassa la voce!»  
   
«Taci Armin, tu non puoi capire.»  
   
«C’ero anche io in aula con te, ricordi?»  
   
«Certo, ma non eri in quella di ieri e non sarai in quella di domani!»  
   
Il biondo alzò gli occhi al cielo, sistemandosi lo zaino sulle spalle. Di nuovo quella storia. Stanco di sentir ripetere sempre le stesse frasi, gli stessi discorsi e le stesse lamentele, rimase in silenzio, sperando che questo bastasse a calmare il suo amico, a scoraggiare la sua improbabile serie di proteste.  
Non bastò.  
   
«Tutto questo è solo un assurdo spreco del mio tempo! Voglio dire, ho quindici anni e non conosco ancora la mia dinamica, già è patetico così!»  
   
«Non è patetico, Eren» Armin fece un tentativo di consolarlo.  
   
L’altro proseguì, come se non avesse aperto bocca.  
   
«Ma addirittura rigirare il coltello nella piaga, facendomi partecipare ai corsi informativi di tutte e tre?! Sarebbe molto più sensato farmeli saltare e _poi_ assegnarmi ad uno solo!»  
   
«Questi corsi sono di preparazione, Eren. Hai bisogno di sapere cosa accadrà al tuo corpo a seconda che tu sia un Alpha, un Beta o un Omega. E soprattutto, ti fa bene sapere cosa accadrà a quello degli altri. Per prepararti a qualsiasi eventualità.»  
   
Armin aveva ripetuto quelle parole così tante volte che ormai suonavano meccaniche perfino nella sua testa. Eren, di nuovo, non diede alcun segno di averlo sentito.  
   
«E per quante volte l’abbia detto ai miei genitori, non hanno mai voluto saperne di andare a parlare con la scuola e sostenere la mia idea!»  
   
Armin accolse con gioia l’arrivo dell’incrocio che separava le loro strade. Diede un’amichevole botta sulla spalla al suo migliore amico ed imboccò la via di sinistra. Eren proseguì dritto.  
Calciò tutti i sassi e le lattine che trovò sulla propria strada, maledicendosi. Non è che non si rendesse conto di essere noioso e ripetitivo. Lo sapeva, eccome, ma proprio non riusciva a tacere quando quel tasto veniva toccato. Essere l’unico ragazzo della sua classe, anzi del suo intero anno, a non aver ancora sviluppato una dinamica era una maledizione ed una benedizione insieme, c’erano pareri discordanti al riguardo. Sicuramente però, Eren se ne vergognava.  
   
Tutti i bambini sognavano, da piccoli, di diventare forti Alpha, in grado di farsi rispettare e trovare il proprio mate, il compagno per la vita. L’anima gemella l’avrebbero definito i più romantici. In realtà Eren sapeva bene che c’era ben poco di spirituale, nel rapporto tra due mate. Era più che altro questione di chimica, ormoni, compatibilità ed altre parolone difficili da tenere a mente.  
Suo padre era un medico. Un Alpha forte ed ammirato e non aveva mai fatto segreto ad Eren di tutte quelle _cose da adulti_ che molti si ostinavano a nascondere, trattandoli come tabù.  
   
«La sessualità» diceva sempre «è come una bomba. È inutile ignorare la miccia che si accorcia sempre di più, fino a farcela esplodere in mano. È molto più saggio seguirne il corso e fare in modo che esploda in sicurezza.»  
   
Forse era un paragone un po’ forte, ma Eren l’aveva sempre trovato calzante e Grisha aveva risposto ad ognuna delle sue domande con la cura e le informazioni che la mente di un bambino erano in grado di accettare ed elaborare, senza mai fargli assaggiare il sapore amaro del rifiuto e dell’ignoranza.  
Da Grisha aveva imparato che il mondo era diviso in maschi e femmine, ma anche in Alpha, Beta e Omega. Aveva imparato che i Beta superavano di dieci a uno le altre due dinamiche e che esistevano maschi e femmine per ognuna, anche se i maschi Omega e le femmine Alpha erano piuttosto rari.   
Raro, nella sua mente di bambino, equivaleva a speciale e per diverso tempo, aveva desiderato svilupparsi in un Omega, per poter diventare _raro_.  
   
Gli era bastato un solo giorno di scuola elementare, per cambiare totalmente opinione.  
La sua aspirazione a diventare Omega era stata accolta con un coro di risate generale, da parte degli altri bambini del gruppo, che l’avevano scambiato per uno scherzo. Eren non aveva avuto il coraggio di replicare e poco a poco, si era abituato all’idea che fosse più giusto aspirare alla forza degli Alpha, piuttosto che all’unicità di un Omega.  
   
In quel momento, gli sarebbe andato bene diventare qualsiasi cosa, pur di smettere di essere l’unico ragazzo senza una dinamica definita.  
   
Perso nei suoi pensieri, quasi non si accorse di aver raggiunto la scalinata. Abitava in un posto molto particolare. Pittoresco, l’avrebbero definito le riviste di cultura popolare. La casa di Eren faceva parte di un grande gruppo di edifici che erano stati costruiti lungo una parete verticale, in un disordinato tentativo di sfruttare più spazio possibile in quella città sovraffollata. Erano tutti collegati tra loro da un labirinto di scalinate e discese, corrimani e tappetini. C’erano fili per stendere, tesi tra i vari balconi, che creavano archi sopra alle viottole di vecchi ciottoli e reti che coprivano le sezioni più pericolanti, perché non crollassero per le intemperie. Era come una piccola città nella città, dove tutti si conoscevano a vicenda. D’altra parte, come potresti non imparare a conoscere qualcuno, quando cammini ogni giorno all’ombra della sua biancheria stesa ad asciugare?  
   
Erenrisalí saltellando i gradini che lo separavano da casa propria. C’erano una decina di rampe da superare, prima del piccolo spiazzo a cui si affacciava la porta. Arrivato alla settima, si fermò.  
La finestra di Ackerman era aperta e dall’interno usciva il rilassante suono della musica classica. Eren si appiattì contro il muro, sbirciando all’interno. L’uomo era seduto su una poltrona e leggeva, dando le spalle alla finestra così che la luce colpisse le pagine. Dal riflesso di una credenza a vetri, Eren vide che teneva la guancia appoggiata al pugno chiuso e sembra totalmente assorto in qualsiasi cosa i suoi occhi stessero scorrendo. Indietreggiò, prese un respiro e superò la finestra aperta camminando spedito, ma solo per un paio di passi. Impegnato a guardare indietro, non vide un vaso appoggiato a terra e inciampò. Entrambi, Eren e la pianta, finirono a terra con un gemito.  
Il ragazzo si girò subito a controllare che la ceramica del vaso fosse rimasta intatta e sospirò di sollievo, quando vide che l’unico danno evidente era un po’ di terra finita sul vialetto. Sarebbe bastato rimetterlo in piedi e tutto sarebbe stato come prima.  
Si accucciò a terra ed afferrò il vaso.  
   
«Cosa credi di fare?»  
   
Eren ritrasse le mani in fretta, come se il vaso scottasse quanto il sole. Alzò lo sguardo ed i suoi occhi verdi incrociarono lo sguardo severo e sospettoso di Levi Ackerman, in piedi sulla soglia della porta. Aveva le mani sui fianchi, gli ultimi bottoni della camicia slacciati ed un paio di occhiali stretti, d’argento. Il vetro che copriva le iridi non attenuava per niente la furia che le accedeva.  
Eren deglutì, perdendo le parole. Restò in silenzio un istante di troppo ed Ackerman fece un ulteriore passo fuori di casa, verso di lui.  
   
«Allora?»  
   
«Niente!» gridò, sollevando il vaso in tutta fretta, prima di scattare in piedi. «Avevo solo fa-»  
   
«Sparisci da qui.»  
   
Lo sguardo di Eren si indurì.  
   
«Questa è una strada pubblica e posso starci quanto mi pare e piace.»  
   
«Danneggiando le proprietà altrui?»  
   
«Non è così, questo è stato un incidente!»  
   
Ackerman lo fulminò con lo sguardo ed Eren sentì di nuovo il bisogno di indietreggiare, ma resistette. Levi aveva ragione a dubitare di lui, pensandoagli anni ed anni di scherzi che lui ed i suoi amici gli avevano fatto, quando erano bambini. E da adolescenti. E l’estate appena passata.  
A ben pensarci, Eren non aveva alcun diritto di sentirsi offeso per la scarsa fiducia di Levi nei suoi confronti, considerando quante uova, farina, coriandoli e schiuma da barba l’uomo si era ritrovato a dover pulire a causa loro.  
   
«Bah, non importa» sbottò infine, girandogli le spalle. «Vuol dire che la prossima volta, lascerò a terra quel suo stupido vaso!»  
   
Eren scappò su per un’intera rampa di scale, prima di avere il coraggio di voltarsi e sbirciare indietro. Levi era accucciato accanto al vaso e stava controllando le condizioni della piantina al suo interno. Il suo tocco era delicato, sembrava quasi la stesse accarezzando. Levi era un Alpha, ma i suoi gusti erano raffinati, la sua corporatura minuta e se non fosse stato per il suo odore intenso e dominante, nessuno l’avrebbe mai immaginato come tale.  
_Quando sarò diventato un Alpha, sarà lui a scappare via_ , pensò, lasciandosi alle spalle gli ultimi gradini prima di casa.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e sfilò gli occhiali, per strofinarsi gli occhi.  
Forse era stato troppo duro con lui, ma non riusciva a sentirsi in colpa per il modo in cui l’aveva scacciato. C’era una sorta di guerra silenziosa tra lui ed il branco di ragazzini che orbitavano attorno al figlio di Jaeger. Era iniziato tutto quando Eren, a sei anni, aveva deciso che toccare i muri di casa sua fosse considerabile come una prova di coraggio. La piccola abitazione azzurro cielo si era tramutata ai loro occhi dell’antro di un drago, tanto silenzioso quanto temibile.  
Il suo carattere poco socievole e burbero, la tendenza a mancare inevitabilmente a qualsiasi festa pubblica il vicinato organizzasse ed il suo non avere mai ospiti a casa, aveva contribuito a trasformarlo in una sorta di personaggio oscuro da avventure fantasy. Un lupo solitario.  
Inutile dire che non aveva mai fatto niente per smentire queste loro fantasie. Non gli era mai importato di quel che le persone pensavano, meno che mai delle strampalate idee frutto delle fantasie di qualche bambino troppo vivace.  
E poi col tempo quella fantasia era diventata monelleria.  
Dispetti e scherzi avevano preso il posto dei semplici palmi delle mani premuti contro l’intonaco. Eppure l’uomo non era mai andato dai genitori dei bambini. Era qualcosa che nessuno si spiegava, neanche Levi stesso. Qualcosa l’aveva sempre trattenuto dal metterli seriamente nei guai ed ogni volta che li aveva colti in flagrante, si era limitato a spaventarli un po’, ringhiando e riempiendo l’aria con la sua essenza da Alpha, intimidatoria, sottomissiva. Ogni volta li aveva guardati correre via come delle schegge, ridendo convinti di averla scampata, quando invece erano solo stati graziati.  
   
Gli anni erano passati, gli scherzi erano diminuiti sensibilmente.  
I bambini erano cresciuti e diventati ragazzi. Alpha, Beta.  
Eren era rimasto Eren. Su di lui Levi non riusciva ancora a percepire il singolare odore di nessuna delle tre dinamiche. Un ritardatario nello sviluppo proprio lui, che si era sempre gettato in prima linea in ogni scherzo, corsa o avventura. Levi l’aveva sempre considerato un futuro Alpha, di quelli con cui era facile avere problemi, ma sembrava che la sua pace sarebbe stata garantita ancora per un po’.  
Certo, finché lasciava in pace i suoi vasi.  
   
   
   
L’uomo accolse il weekend con sollievo.  
Weekend voleva dire quarantott’ore di tranquillità. Senza lavoro, colleghi e maledetti Omega assetati di cazzo a girargli attorno come avvoltoi, ma queste erano le conseguenze del suo essere un Alpha di ventisette anni, senza marchio e senza mate. La sua posizione economica era ideale, la sua salute perfetta. Nessuno tra i suoi amici si spiegava perché non riuscisse a trovare un partner.  
Levi semplicemente, non era interessato. Le sue esperienze sessuali con gli Omega erano iniziate e si erano concluse tutte con storie di una notte, quasi sempre guidate dall’alcol e mai i loro profumi dolci ed attraenti gli avevano provocato più di un momentaneo brivido di lussuria, dettato dall’istinto. Quegli odori erano come la resina: bella da vedere, attraente da toccare, ma difficile da togliersi di dosso. Era praticamente impossibile lavare via la resinada mani e vestiti.  
Levi la odiava.  
E odiava il modo in cui gli Omega, maschi e femmine, davano per scontato che sarebbe dovuto cadere ai loro piedi, se solo avessero scosso un po’ il culo e mandato qua e là zaffate del loro nauseante odore dolciastro.  
   
In sostanza, weekend voleva dire pace. Una pace agognata per tutta la settimana.  
   
Quella mattina come tutte le altre, si alzò presto, per andare a correre. Le strade erano deserte di solito, a quell’ora e l’aria già così fredda a metà ottobre annunciava l’arrivo di un inverno più rigido del solito. Levi uscì di casa e si fermò a fare stretching, appoggiando un piede al piccolo balcone della propria finestra, per tirare i muscoli della gamba. Tese le braccia verso l’alto, chiudendo gli occhi, inspirando a pieni polmoni, ascoltando il silenzio interrotto solo dal grido dei gabbiani e...voci.  
Riaprì gli occhi, puntando lo sguardo verso l’alto. Sospirò.  
Odiava avere ragione.  
Appoggiato con la schiena ad una delle balaustre della piazzola superiore c’era Eren. Gli dava le spalle e parlava a voce alta e concitata con qualcuno che a sua volta gli rispondeva con il medesimo entusiasmo. Levi contò le voci, dovevano essere quattro o cinque. La solita gang di mocciosi che avevano scelto come obiettivo di vita quello di rendere la sua vita una tortura.  
Mentre finiva lo stretching, captò alcune delle parole dei loro discorsi. Parlavano di spiaggia, di caverne, di torce. Eren ripeté più volte la parola mappa. Sembrava che avessero progettato proprio una gran bella avventura ed avevano scelto quella mattina per viverla.  
Levi li guardò scomparire dalla propria vista ed ascoltò i loro passi iniziare a correre giù dalle scale.  
Cambiò la gamba appoggiata al balconcino e girò il viso, in modo che il suo sguardo non fosse rivolto nella direzione dalla quale i ragazzi stavano arrivando.  
Usò l’udito.  
Li sentì correre, fermarsi di colpo, bisbigliare tra loro. Captò le sillabe del proprio nome sussurrate dalle labbra giovani di uno di loro, poi il silenzio che accompagnava un’intesa di sguardi.  
In silenzio, gli passarono alle spalle, correndo in fretta e lasciandosi dietro una gran confusione di odori di corpi giovani, scarpe da ginnastica, eccitazione per l’avventura in arrivo e, tra tutto, anche qualcosa di vagamente dolce.  
   
Levi lasciò che si allontanassero, finì il proprio riscaldamento, scelse un ritmo e corse.  
Correre gli piaceva. Lo trovava rilassante e liberatorio, come se ogni problema e turbamento venissero scacciati fuori dal corpo assieme a quelle fastidiose gocce di sudore che scivolavano lungo il collo e la schiena. Scese i gradini facendo attenzione a non inciampare su quelle superfici strette e dissestate. Il battito del suo cuore accelerato era ciò che dava ritmo alla sua corsa, il suo respiro era pesante ma regolare. Corse a lungo e quando finalmente i muscoli cominciarono a bruciare, accelerò.  
Senza rendersene conto, era arrivato ad una delle estremità della piccola spiaggia pubblica che si trovava nella sua zona. A quell’ora era deserta. Il mare e la sua vista appartenevano solo a lui ed ai gabbiani che volavano in circolo sopra alle pozze d’acqua salmastra, piene di piccoli granchi dai colori accesi. Si spostò sulla riva, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal limite massimo che le onde riuscivano a raggiungere.  
C’erano delle impronte, poco distante da dove stava correndo lui ed il ricordo dei ragazzini tornò vivido nella sua mente. Si era dimenticato che anche quel branco di scalmanati sarebbe andato alla spiaggia.  
Si guardò attorno, di loro nessuna traccia.  
_Forse sono già arrivati alle grotte_ , pensò, spostandosi per schivare un ramo fradicio, portato lì dalla corrente.  
Poco più avanti c’erano alcune barche. Erano state tirate sulla spiaggia ed abbandonate lì, anni prima. Ora il legno marcio era pieno di alghe, piccoli animaletti e rari germogli che sconfiggevano le regole della natura, crescendo nella sabbia.  
Levi si allontanò dalla riva, per non essere costretto a schivare le barche una volta arrivato nelle loro vicinanze. Il vento soffiava dalla spiaggia verso il mare, eppure l’odore salmastro dell’oceano copriva ogni altro, liberando i polmoni che se ne riempivano ad ogni respiro. La città iniziava a svegliarsi.  
E poi lo vide.  
Nello stretto spazio tra due di quei vecchi relitti, c’era una persona, accucciata a terra. Levi si fermò, osservando. Poteva non essere niente, c’erano decine di motivi per i quali qualcuno avrebbe potuto essere accovacciato nella sabbia, semi nascosto tra due imbarcazioni che solo a guardarle trasmettevano almeno una decina di malattie.  
Poteva star raccogliendo qualcosa. Osservando un granchio. Cercando qualche conchiglia. Fotografando un’onda.  
Nessuna delle motivazioni che riuscì a farsi venire in mente, però, giustificavano il gemito di palese sofferenza che proveniva da quella creatura.  
Levi corrugò la fronte e si arrese. Si avvicinò, camminando con cautela, perché non voleva che il suo odore o la sua vicinanza potessero turbare qualcuno già in palese difficoltà. Più si avvicinava, però, passo dopo passo, più la figura a terra diventava familiare.  
I suoi abiti, il colore caramellato della sua pelle, i capelli castani e disordinati.  
   
«Jaeger?» chiese.  
   
Il ragazzo alzò la testa dalla sabbia su cui era accovacciato e sgranò gli occhi. Per un istante, a Levi sembrò che Eren avesse paura di lui.E non il solito timore vecchio di anni ed anni di sfide, no. C’era _puro terrore_ , in quelle gemme che aveva incastonate al posto delle iridi.  
   
«Stai lontano!»  
   
La sua voce era fragile, rotta. Levi si sentì inspiegabilmente stringere il cuore. Non si fermò.  
   
«Ehi, calmati. Voglio solo sapere se sta-...»  
   
Il vento cambiò e l’uomo perse la parola.  
Un profumo dolce come il miele gli invase i polmoni.  
   
_Omega_.  
   
Rispose d’istinto, sprigionando nell’aria il proprio odore, un aroma personale, unico quanto le impronte digitali, diverso per ognuno. Un profumo che parlava al posto suo.  
   
_Sei al sicuro. Posso proteggerti._  
   
Un ringhio involontario gli gorgogliò in gola. Eren rispose con un flebile guaito ed a quel suono, Levi tornò in sé.  
Eren. Aveva appena ringhiato per Eren Jaeger. L’Alpha dentro di lui lo costringeva a respirare a pieni polmoni l’aroma che proveniva dal corpo del ragazzo, ancora steso a terra. Era dolce, caldo, forte. Intenso.  
Quello non era solo l’odore di una nuova dinamica, sul corpo di un giovane.  
Era il richiamo di un Omega all’inizio del calore. Un richiamo a cui Levi sentiva l’impulso di rispondere.  
   
Si portò una mano davanti al viso, chiudendo il naso e schermando la bocca. L’espressione di Eren passò dallo spaventato all’irritato.  
   
«Non è facile, d’accordo?» si giustificò l’uomo, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.  
   
Eren gemette di nuovo, stringendo le braccia attorno al ventre.  
   
«N-Non ho detto niente...» rispose.  
   
«Non a voce.»  
   
_I tuoi occhi parlano per te._  
   
Eren sbuffò. Anche se in agonia, voleva ancora litigare. Aveva la forza di combattere. Levi sentì un inspiegabile moto d’orgoglio, per la caparbietà del suo Omega.  
   
_Il mio?! No, no. **No**._  
   
Scuotendo la testa a sé stesso, si sforzò di restare concentrato sulla situazione.  
   
«Lasciamo stare. Riesci ad alzarti? Devo portarti a casa.»  
   
«Non mi serve il tuo aiuto» guaì il ragazzo, ritraendosi sulla sabbia.  
   
Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
   
«Okay, lo dirò una volta solo, ragazzino idiota. Sei un Omega in calore, non marchiato ed in mezzo ad una spiaggia. Chiunque potrebbe passare di qui e ti assicuro che al mondo ci sono Alpha con molti meno scrupoli di quelli che mi sto facendo io.»  
   
Lo vide impallidire e si pentì di averlo minacciato in quel modo. Era terribile il pensiero di quel che gli sarebbe potuto accadere, in queste condizioni, se a passare di lì fosse stato qualcun’altro. Se lo stesso Levi fosse stato una persona con meno principi morali.  
Gli occhi verdi di Eren ora lo guardavano imploranti.  
   
_Non farmi del male..._ , sembravano dire ed a sostegno di questa teoria, dalla gola dell’Omega sfuggì un mugolio acuto e sottomesso.  
Levi trattenne a stento un ringhio.  
   
«Sei al sicuro con me» disse, usando le parole. Meno permetteva al suo Alpha di interagire con l’Omega di Eren e meglio sarebbe stato per entrambi. «Dove sono i tuoi amici?»  
   
«Non qui» rispose Eren, stringendo i pugni nella sabbia. «So-sono andati avanti... Io non mi sentivo bene e mi sono fermato un attimo... Credevo fosse un giramento di testa, ma poi... Poi è cominciato...» balbettò, stringendo gli occhi, mentre una nuova vampata di calore lo scuoteva da testa a piedi.  
   
Il profumo dolce di quel brivido raggiunse Levi, che fu costretto a trattenere il respiro e distogliere lo sguardo. Gli occorse quasi un intero minuto di apnea, per riacquistare il controllo.  
L’unica cosa certa era che non poteva lasciare lì Eren, neanche per andare a chiedere aiuto. Il suo odore era troppo forte ed ora che il vento soffiava verso l’entroterra, non poteva sapere quanto lontano fosse stato portato. E da chi fosse stato percepito.  
   
«Puoi camminare?» chiese, sforzandosi di guardare di nuovo verso il ragazzo.  
   
Eren scosse la testa, stringendo le braccia attorno allo stomaco.  
   
«Fa male. In continuazione e sta crescendo... Tutto il corpo mi fa male, n-non ho mai provato n-niente del genere...»  
   
Una delle mani di Eren si spostò, coprendo un punto alla base del collo, appena sopra la clavicola. Levi guardò quel movimento e sentì la saliva riempirgli la bocca, nutrendo l’istinto di mordere, affondare i denti nella ghiandola di quel ragazzo. Rendere suo quell’Omega, il primo ed unico il cui odore era stato capace di stregare l’uomo e risvegliare l’animale.  
_Posso farti stare meglio_ , pensò Levi, ma si mise a tacere mordendosi la lingua.  
   
«Sali sulla mia schiena.»  
   
Eren lo guardò come se fosse pazzo e Levi sospirò, impaziente. Non avevano tempo da perdere, voleva portare Eren al sicuro.  
   
«Datti una mossa o ti lascio qui» ringhiò, cercando di rendere verosimile il tono di minaccia.  
   
Non era certo che avesse funzionato, ma Eren si mise comunque in ginocchio. Levi sentiva il cuore un po’ più piccolo ad ognuno dei suoi gemiti di dolore e fatica.  
Quando il ragazzo si fu appoggiato con il petto contro la sua schiena, l’uomo allontanò la mano dal viso e portò entrambe a stringergli le cosce. Contò fino a tre, poi si alzò in piedi.  
Averlo così vicino a sé era quasi insopportabile. La ghiandola degli ormoni nel collo di Levi aveva cominciato a bruciare e la pelle attorno era diventata umida e brillante per il liquido che produceva. Sentì chiaramente Eren stringere i pugni sulla sua maglietta ed affondare il viso contro la spalla, dall’altro lato.  
Per un Omega in calore, quello era un richiamo impossibile da ignorare, ma ancora una volta Eren stava dando prova di grande forza di volontà e resistenza.  
Il ritorno a casa fu silenzioso, scandito solo dagli ansimi di Levi e dai gemiti di Eren.  
Alpha e Omega si chiamavano tanto quanto Levi ed Eren rifiutavano di rivolgersi anche solo una parola.  
Salire le scale, dopo una lunga corsa e con un corpo tutt’altro che leggero a pesargli sulla schiena –Eren lo superava di almeno dieci centimetri, nonostante i loro dodici anni di differenza-, avrebbe dovuto essere un’impresa ardua, al limite della resistenza, ma l’Alpha era così impaziente di proteggere il suo Omega che Levi non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a risalire in fretta quei gradini dissestati. Non si fermò mai, non barcollò nemmeno.  
Voleva raggiungere casa Jaeger prima che il vicinato si svegliasse. Voleva mettere al sicuro Eren dagli sguardi e dalle chiacchiere finché non fosse stato bene abbastanza da poterli affrontare.  
Voleva metterlo al sicuro anche da sé stesso.  
Contro di lui, Eren aveva iniziato a tremare e Levi sentiva le sue dita incerte accarezzare la pelle attorno alla propria ghiandola, come se stessero valutando tutti i rischi e benefici che toccarla avrebbe comportato. Levi, dal canto suo, non aveva alcuna idea di quale sarebbe potuta essere la reazione e pregava di non doverlo mai scoprire.  
   
«I tuoi genitori sono svegli?» chiese, una volta raggiunta la piazzola. La porta verde pastello di casa Jaeger gli pareva un miraggio.  
   
«Su-suona il campanello…»  
   
Levi obbedí. Premette il piccolo bottone dorato una, due, tre volte ed altrettanti trilli acuti si sentirono al di là della porta.  
Una finestra si spalancò, proprio sopra di loro ed un uomo con un paio di occhiali rotondi e lunghi capelli spettinati dal sonno si affacciò, guardando verso il basso.  
   
«Signor Jaeger! Ho qui su-»  
   
«Eren?! Cos’è successo?!»  
   
«L’ho trova-»  
   
«Aspetti, scendo subito!»  
   
Levi guardò la finestra chiudersi nello stesso momento in cui le labbra di Eren toccarono la pelle del collo, premendovi contro qualcosa di umido e caldo. Rabbrividì e trattenere l’istinto di ringhiare fu un vero dolore fisico.  
   
«E-eren… falla finita.»  
   
Ma non sembrava che il ragazzo avesse intenzione di fermarsi. Levi strinse la presa sulle sue cosce, cercando di pizzicarlo nella speranza che il dolore potesse farlo tornare in sé. Eren si mosse addosso a lui, aggiustando la propria posizione per guadagnarne una migliore, da cui ricominciare a succhiargli il collo e allora Levi lo sentì. Qualcosa che aveva fino ad ora tentato di ignorare con tutte le proprie forze. Qualcosa di duro e caldo, premuto contro la propria schiena.  
   
_Dev’essere uno scherzo._  
   
Quando la porta si aprì, finalmente, Levi era ad un passo dal crollare. Grisha Jaeger aveva ancora l’aspetto di chi si è appena svegliato, ma gli occhi chiari e presenti. Un singolo respiro gli bastò per capire cosa stava accadendo.  
   
«Carla! Fai in fretta!» gridò alla moglie, mentre già tendeva le mani verso Eren.  
   
Il peso del ragazzo sparí dalla sua schiena e Levi non poté far nulla per trattenere il ringhio ferale, aggressivo e minaccioso, di un Alpha a cui venga strappato il compagno nel momento più sacro in una coppia. Levi dovette sforzarsi di ricordare che non esisteva alcuna coppia.  
Eren non era suo. Eren non era suo. Eren non era suo.  
   
_Eren_.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi e smise di respirare. Privò l’Alpha di due sensi, nel disperato tentativo di mantenere il controllo. Poteva però ancora sentire, molto chiaramente, i guaiti di Eren che lo chiamava. Gli chiedeva aiuto.  
   
_Non lasciarmi._  
   
_Non voglio farlo._  
   
«Portalo in camera sua. Mezza pastiglia basterà per ora. Devo occuparmi un momento di lui.»  
   
Sentí il dottor Jaeger impartire ordini diretti e precisi. Sentí una voce di donna assentire ed una porta chiudersi. L’Alpha non poteva accettare quella lontananza. Ringhiò ancora, così forte che per impedirsi di digrignare i denti, dovette alzare le mani e avvicinarle alla bocca.  
   
«No, non lo faccia!»  
   
Grisha Jaeger gli afferrò i polsi, bloccandoglieli a metà strada. Levi ringhiò ancora, i suoi occhi si spalancarono. La pupilla era un minuscolo puntino nero in una distesa di ghiaccio. Grisha non si lasciò intimidire.  
   
«Peggiorerebbe solo le cose. Si guardi le mani, avanti!»  
   
Levi fece come era stato detto e sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa. Le dita erano umide, bagnate da un liquido denso, trasparente, ma dall’odore forte e dolce. Tanto dolce. Troppo.  
Gli umori di Eren erano colati lungo le sue cosce, inzuppando i suoi vestiti e le mani di Levi.  
Come aveva potuto non accorgersene? L’Alpha si passò la lingua sulle labbra, desiderando solo di poter leccare via ogni singola goccia di quel liquido che apparteneva al suo Omega. La prova che lui esisteva e che l’aveva desiderato quanto l’Alpha lo desiderava in quel momento.  
Grisha era un Alpha marchiato, non una minaccia per Levi, ma si mosse comunque con cautela quando lasciò i polsi dell’uomo per posargli le mani sulle spalle.  
   
«Dobbiamo lavarle. Da questa parte, Signor Ackerman» disse.  
   
Gli occhi del corvino saettarono dalle mani al dottore, ma Grisha piegò la testa, esponendo alla vista il marchio della moglie impresso sulla propria ghiandola.  
   
_Non è una minaccia._  
   
Calmo, Levi si costrinse a seguire il dottore fino ad una piccola fontana del giardino e mise le mani sotto al getto d’acqua fredda. Il suo Alpha passò dal ringhiare al guaire, come se stesse implorando di non cancellare dalla loro pelle la prova dell’esistenza di Eren. Poi Grisha estrasse un flacone dalla tasca dei pantaloni del pigiama e gli porse una pillola.  
   
«La butti giù. La aiuterà a calmarsi» disse.  
   
Levi riconobbe la forma ed il colore del soppressore A. Lo inghiottí, portandosi alle labbra un po’ dell’acqua della fontana poi strinse le dita sul bordo di pietra, usandolo come sostegno e attese.  
Lentamente, il suo respiro ed il battito del cuore tornarono regolari. Il calore che dal collo scendeva fino all’inguine, divenne più sopportabile.  
Grisha Jaeger rimase accanto a lui, in silenzio, per tutto il tempo, aspettando. Quando finalmente Levi riaprì gli occhi, respirando a pieni polmoni, il dottore accennò un sorriso.  
   
«Lei è davvero forte, Signor Ackerman.»  
   
«Levi. Mi chiami Levi» rispose l’uomo, permettendo alle proprie gambe di cedere e portarlo a sedersi per terra.  
   
Grishaannuí e lo imitò. Ad ogni battito del cuore, il soppressore entrava un po’ più in circolo e Levi si sentiva sempre un po’ più se stesso ed un po’ meno Alpha.  
   
«Come si sente, Levi?»  
   
«Come se un fottuto camion mi avesse investito.»  
   
«Passerà entro qualche ora. Si assicuri di fare una lunga doccia e di lavare bene i vestiti.»  
   
Levi grugnì in risposta, strofinandosi gli occhi con le mani bagnate. Ora che la lussuria cieca si era placata, una nuova sensazione aveva iniziato a farsi strada dentro di lui. C’era un vuoto nel petto.  
Nostalgia.  
Portò una mano al cuore senza neanche rendersene conto e quando Grisha si schiarì la gola, quel suono attraversò i suoi sensi come lo scoppio di uno sparo, riportandolo alla realtà.  
   
«Levi, devo chiederglielo...» disse Grisha e l’uomo annuì. «Può raccontarmi cosa è successo?»  
   
«Stavo correndo sulla spiaggia» rispose Levi. «L’ho visto accasciato sulla sabbia. Mi sono avvicinato ed era...»  
   
«In calore» completò il dottore.  
   
Levi si sarebbe aspettato un atteggiamento del tutto diverso, da parte del padre del ragazzo. Irritato, nervoso, iper-protettivo e sospettoso, magari, ma c’era solo comprensione e calma nel suo tono di voce. Grisha non lo stava facendo sentire sotto attacco, ma a proprio agio, nonostante fosse ancora palesemente eccitato e la sua ghiandola stesse producendo il forte odore di richiamo per l’Omega, senza che lui potesse fare niente per impedirlo.  
   
«Soffriva molto, si stringeva lo stomaco con le braccia. Quando il vento è cambiato ho sentito il suo odore ed è diventato tutto peggiore. Sono riuscito a farlo salire sulla schiena e l’ho portato direttamente qui.»  
   
«È stato il primo a trovarlo?»  
   
«Eren non mi ha detto niente di nessun’altro e non sembrava essere stato...avvicinato» rispose Levi, scegliendo con cura le parole.  
   
Grisha gliene fu segretamente grato.  
   
«Come Alpha non marchiato, dev’essere stato molto difficile per lei...»  
   
_Fottutamente difficile._  
   
Non fidandosi delle proprie parole, si impedì di rispondere a voce, limitandosi a grugnire di nuovo. Sentì Grisha muoversi accanto a lui, cambiando posizione, stringendosi le mani l’una con l’altra. Lo sentì prendere un profondo respiro, come se cercasse di guadagnare tempo e scegliere le parole migliori. Poi parlò.  
   
«Io la rispetto per ciò che ha fatto, Levi e sono sicuro che sarebbe un buon partner per mio figlio, solo che lui è ancora così giovane e-»  
   
«Che cosa?! No!»  
   
Grisha tacque, sorpreso da quella reazione. Per la prima volta da quando aveva aperto la porta, gli mancò la sicurezza. Levi si schiarì la voce, prima di ripetere.  
   
«Quel che è successo è stato un caso. Voglio dire, qualunque Alpha non marchiato avrebbe reagito di fronte ad un Omega in calore» disse, ignorando l’ululato del suo Alpha all’idea di Eren tra le braccia di qualcun’altro.  
   
«Quindi lei non considera Eren come un possibile compagno» riassunse Grisha, ritrovando il suo solito atteggiamento calmo e posato.  
   
«Non più di quanto suo figlio ci veda me.»  
   
Grisha annuì. Si era permesso di entrare in quell’argomento solo per dovere di protezione nei confronti del figlio, ancora decisamente troppo giovane per immaginarlo tra le mani di un uomo adulto come Levi, ma quelle parole avevano cambiato tutto.  
   
«In questo caso, mi permetta di ringraziarla per ciò che ha fatto per noi. La mia famiglia è la cosa più importante per me.»  
   
Levi annuì e decise che sarebbe stato un buon momento per andarsene. Si alzò in piedi, tese una mano ancora umida dell’acqua della fontana a Grisha, che gliela strinse con forza.  
   
«Ci prenderemo cura di Eren.»  
   
«Grazie» rispose Levi, senza sapere il perché.  
   
Grisha nascose un sorriso e strinse le mani dietro le spalle, guardando l’uomo attraversare il piccolo spiazzo e sparire giù per le scale.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Quando Eren aprì gli occhi, trovò rassicurante la vista della propria camera in penombra. Una mano si mosse tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandoli con delicatezza.  
   
«Mh? Mamma?»  
   
«Sono qui, tesoro.»  
   
Provò a mettersi seduto, anche se non senza fatica. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo era indolenzito, ma il dolore paralizzante ed insieme bollente che aveva provato sulla spiaggia era sparito. Carla lo aiutò ugualmente a sedersi con la schiena contro un cuscino e gli porse un bicchiere. Non si rese conto di aver avuto una sete straziante, finché le sue labbra non toccarono l’acqua.  
Carla rise, guardandolo bere come un assetato nel deserto.  
   
«Lezione numero uno: fai sempre in modo di avere molta acqua a portata di mano, prima, durante e dopo il calore» gli disse, svitando il tappo di una bottiglia per riempire di nuovo il bicchiere.  
   
Eren guardò l’acqua vorticare nel vetro ed un senso di oppressione gli strinse il petto. Calore. Era entrato in calore.  
Era un Omega.  
Quel giorno che avrebbe dovuto essere dedicato alla loro più grande avventura esplorativa si era rivelato completamente diverso da come l’aveva progettato.  
Fece girare l’acqua nel bicchiere, leccandosi le labbra ancora umide.  
   
«Mamma... Dov’è papà?»  
   
«Al piano di sotto, sta preparando i soppressori con le dosi giuste per te.»  
   
Ogni volta che lei parlava, che si riferiva con tanta semplicità alla sua condizione, la rendeva più reale ed aggiungeva una pietra al peso che gli schiacciava il petto.  
   
«Siete delusi?» chiese senza neanche specificare a cosa si stesse riferendo, stringendo forte le dita sul bicchiere per impedir loro di tremare.  
   
Carla non rispose subito ed Eren temette il peggio. Poi però le sue braccia lo strinsero e si ritrovò avvolto dall’odore dolce e calmante della sua mamma. Si abbandonò a quell’affetto, stringendo forte gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime.  
   
«Eren, amore mio, lo so che ci tenevi tanto a svilupparti come Alpha, ma non pensare neanche per un momento che a me o a tuo padre possa importare. Qualsiasi cosa fossi stato, ti avremmo amato con tutto il nostro cuore.»  
   
Carla lo costrinse a guardarla in viso ed Eren vide che anche i suoi occhi erano lucidi, ma pieni di una luce calda e dolce che solo l’amore incondizionato di una madre poteva far risplendere. Vi si abbandonò per un po’, lasciando che poche lacrime silenziose scorressero lungo le sue guance, senza singhiozzi. Quando Grisha aprì lentamente la porta socchiusa della camera, madre e figlio erano ancora lì, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra e l’uomo non poté impedirsi di sorridere.  
   
«Stai meglio?» chiese, avvicinandosi e sedendosi dall’altro lato del letto.  
   
Eren annuì, emergendo dalla stretta di Carla. Il flacone nella mano di Grisha non sfuggì al suo sguardo, ma non disse niente. Si passò le mani sulle guance, asciugandole e tirò su con il naso.  
   
«Non ho più caldo e non mi fa male la pancia. Mi sento più come se avessi fatto tanta ginnastica, per ore ed il mio corpo non avesse più energia.»  
   
Grisha annuì, assumendo per un momento l’espressione professionale e seria del medico.  
   
«Ti abbiamo dato i soppressori di tua madre, ecco perché ti senti così. Il dosaggio, anche se ridotto, non era comunque adatto al tuo corpo. Con queste andrà meglio, sono fatte apposta per funzionare su di te» disse, appoggiando la fiala di plastica rosa sul comodino. «Ti fai dare un’occhiata?»  
   
Eren annuì e per i successivi minuti tacque, limitandosi a rispondere alle poche domande che il dottore gli rivolgeva mentre lo visitava, aspettando il ritorno della “modalità padre”. Quando Grisha premette con le dita contro la sua ghiandola degli ormoni, il ragazzo strinse i denti e risucchiò l’aria.  
   
«Dolore?»  
   
«Non lo so. Non proprio... Non voglio che la tocchi» disse, cercando a fatica di dare un senso ai propri pensieri e sensazioni.  
   
Grisha annuì, tastando con più delicatezza la pelle attorno.  
   
«Sì, è perfettamente normale. Non è il tipo di tocco che il tuo corpo in questo momento vorrebbe ricevere, perché mi riconosce sia come Alpha marchiato che come genitore.»  
   
Eren arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo. Parlare di sessualità con i suoi genitori non era mai stato un problema, finché ipotesi e domande si limitavano ad essere esempi. Essere improvvisamente il soggetto di tutto quello che aveva sentito e studiato negli ultimi anni era una questione completamente differente.  
Tuttavia, quelle parole gli accesero una fiammella nel petto.  
_Il tocco che il tuo corpo vorrebbe ricevere._  
Eren voleva essere toccato da qualcuno?  
Una delicata sensazione di calore si diffuse in tutto il suo corpo, quando i ricordi riportarono alla mente un odore, un profumo particolare, che aveva sentito tante e tante volte, ma mai tanto intenso. Mai attraente.  
   
«Dov’è?» chiese, alzando la testa di scatto.  
   
I suoi genitori si guardarono ed al ragazzo non piacque. Gli sembrò di essere stato improvvisamente escluso da una intera conversazione che si era svolta nel giro di un battito di ciglia ed uno scambio di sguardi.  
Grisha appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.  
   
«È tornato a casa sua, dopo averti lasciato a noi.»  
   
«Stava bene?»  
   
«Non stava male» rispose onestamente, d’altra parte non ci si poteva aspettare che un Alpha risvegliato e costretto a trattenersi potesse sprizzare salute e vitalità.  
   
«Lo hai aiutato, vero?»  
   
Grisha annuì ed Eren sospirò, abbandonandosi di nuovo contro i cuscini. Il peso sul suo petto era un po’ più leggero, ora che sapeva che il tizio scorbutico, diventato improvvisamente il suo eroe, era andato via sulle proprie gambe. I suoi ricordi dei momenti passati in spiaggia erano chiarissimi.  
Ricordava l’inizio del caldo, dei dolori. Ricordava di essere caduto in ginocchio, di aver cercando di raggiungere il mare sperando nel conforto dell’acqua fredda, ma di essersi dovuto fermare, troppo sofferente per raggiungerla. Ricordava di aver sentito il _suo_ odore familiare nell’aria e come era cambiato quando il proprio lo aveva raggiunto.  
Ricordava i ringhi ed i guaiti. Il desiderio che l’aveva posseduto di strofinare la propria ghiandola contro quella umida dell’Alpha. Di spingerlo contro la sabbia e respirare il suo odore. Farlo proprio con ogni senso che possedesse, perché l’olfatto non era sufficiente a placare l’inferno che aveva in corpo.  
E poi l’aveva preso sulle spalle e la sua percezione di lui era diventata totalizzante.  
Levi Ackerman era ovunqueed era in quel momento che i suoi ricordi cominciavano a diventare sfocati, non più formati tanto da immagini quanto da sensazioni.  
Mani forti che stringevano le sue cosce. Un respiro affannato, un tono di voce profondo. Un ringhio che rispondeva ad ogni richiamo lui facesse. Un sapore salato ed intenso contro la lingua, sulle labbra.  
_Oh mio dio, l’ho leccato._  
Il viso di Eren diventò così rosso che per un attimo si sentì sul punto di svenire. Strinse con forza le lenzuola tra le dita e sprofondò un altro po’ tra coperte e cuscini. Sarebbe stato più che contento di concludere così la conversazione, ma Grisha non era dello stesso avviso.  
   
«Gli ho parlato» disse, facendo alzare quello sguardo di smeraldo negli occhi specchio dei suoi.  
   
«Di cosa?»  
   
«Di te. Di voi, anzi» rispose Grisha. Eren aprì la bocca per protestare, ma l’uomo alzò una mano per zittirlo. «Lasciami finire. Volevo solo sapere cosa fosse esattamente accaduto tra di voi-»  
   
«Niente!»  
   
«-e accertarmi di quali fossero le sue intenzioni nei tuoi confronti.»  
   
«Le sue intenzioni?» ripeté il ragazzo, un po’ confuso e sicuramente molto imbarazzato.  
   
«In quanto Alpha entrato in contatto con un Omega al primo calore. Eren, lo so che parlare di certe cose ti infastidisce adesso, ma la tua età e la mia posizione di genitore-»  
   
«Ackerman non ha nessuna intenzione con me, potevo dirtelo anche io stesso!» protestò Eren, coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
   
«Il signor Ackerman era molto agitato quando siete arrivati e separarvi è stato complicato» intervenne Carla, cercando di sedare una discussione dai toni che minacciavano di infiammarsi.  
   
«Ed è stato difficile anche calmarlo dopo.»  
   
«Sì, beh» balbettò Eren, incrociando le braccia sul petto «come ho già detto, non ha alcun interesse per me. Ed io non ne ho per lui!» disse, anticipando la domanda che già riusciva a leggere negli sguardi dei suoi genitori. Poi però un pensiero gli pizzicò la mente. «O...lui ti ha detto qualcosa di diverso...?»  
   
Grisha scosse la testa. «Le vostre parole sono state piuttosto simili, a dire la verità.»  
   
Eren annuì, come se non si fosse aspettato altra risposta che quella. Si mostrò sicuro, tranquillo.  
Sperò di essere riuscito ad essere convincente, perché decisamente non c’era bisogno che i suoi già sospettosi genitori venissero a conoscenza dell’insolita punta al petto che l’aveva colto, sentendo quella conferma.  
   
«Eren, adesso voglio che tu ti riposi. I prossimi giorni saranno difficili per te, più energie garantisci al tuo corpo e meglio sarà» disse Grisha, alzandosi dal letto.  
   
«Puoi chiamarci in qualsiasi momento, d’accordo tesoro?»  
   
Eren annuì, lasciando che la madre gli baciasse la fronte mentre un suono dolce e caldo come le fusa le usciva dalla gola. Il marito tese una mano che la donna prese nella propria, lasciandosi guidare fuori dalla stanza.  
   
«Prendi una pastiglia ogni quattro ore e avvisami per qualsiasi effetto collaterale» fu l’ultima raccomandazione del padre.  
   
Quando rimase solo, la prima cosa che fece fu premersi un cuscino contro la faccia e urlare. Il suono venne soffocato ed Eren si vuotò i polmoni, finché in gola non rimasero né voce né aria.  
Si abbandonò sul letto e si concesse cinque minuti di autocommiserazione, prima di decidere che non aveva intenzione di farsi sconfiggere da qualcosa come una stupida dinamica.  
I tempi in cui gli Omega erano oppressi e considerati ai margini della società erano finiti da decenni. Anche se in alcuni sfortunati posti del mondo erano visti ancora solo come strumenti per la procreazione, Eren aveva avuto la fortuna di non nascere sotto una cultura oppressiva o in una famiglia dalla mentalità chiusa. Se i suoi genitori non erano rimasti delusi dalla sua dinamica, non avrebbe permesso che lo fossero del suo comportamento da quel giorno in poi.  
   
_Sono sempre io_ , pensò, mettendosi seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate.  
   
Afferrò il flacone delle pillole e decise che l’avrebbe visto come un alleato.  
Ne buttò giù una, prima di scendere dal letto e barcollare fino alla parete accanto alla finestra. Le sue gambe sembravano essere diventate di gelatina, ma ancora una volta Eren si rifiutò di vederlo come un ostacolo. Tese i muscoli, imponendo loro di sorreggere il proprio peso e sorrise soddisfatto di sé stesso, quando questi obbedirono.  
Quando aprì la finestra, l’aria fresca lo rinvigorì. Gli sembrò di riuscire a respirare per la prima volta da ore. La sua stanza era pregna dell’odore caldo e soffocante del calore e si sorprese di quanto sollievo potesse ottenere anche solo dal respirare aria pulita.  
Si sedette sul piccolo davanzale interno, lo sguardo attirato inesorabilmente dalle tegole nere di una casa a cui non aveva mai davvero prestato attenzione, fino a quel momento. Si domandò cosa stesse accadendo in quello stesso momento, sotto quel tetto.  
Si domandò se Levi stesse bene. Avrebbe tanto voluto saperlo direttamente da lui. Scosse la testa, abbracciandosi le gambe ed appoggiò la fronte alle ginocchia.  
Levi Ackerman era stato la prima persona a sapere della sua dinamica. Una cosa così personale, per lui, condivisa con l’uomo a cui aveva risposto male solo alcuni giorni prima. L’uomo che lo odiava da anni.  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in imbarazzo, arrabbiato o addirittura violato, ora che proprio lui conosceva qualcosa che neanche ai suoi migliori amici aveva ancora detto, invece il pensiero di Levi gli trasmetteva calma. Sicurezza.  
Una fitta alla pancia lo fece sussultare. Strinse i pugni ed aspettò che passasse.  
A quelle non ci sarebbe stato alcun rimedio, finché il calore non fosse finito. Beh, a parte accoppiarsi, ovviamente, ma quello era fuori discussione. Non aveva neanche un partner.  
Il ricordo di un paio di mani forti sulle proprie cosce gli fece battere il cuore un po’ più in fretta per qualche secondo, prima che il ragazzo lo scacciasse a forza.  
Doveva distrarsi, pensare a qualcos’altro. Per esempio, ai suoi amici che aveva abbandonato di colpo sulla spiaggia.  
Scese dal davanzale e raggiunse il telefono sul proprio comodino. Era stato spento per lasciarlo riposare, ma una volta acceso iniziò a vibrare di decine di messaggi dei suoi amici.  
Armin era preoccupato per lui, Jean lo provocava chiedendogli se avesse avuto troppa paura per entrare davvero nella grotta.  
Jean.  
Quel ragazzo trasformava qualsiasi cosa in una competizione tra lui ed Eren. Si era sviluppato come Alpha già a dodici anni e da quel momento aveva cominciato a vantarsi della straordinaria forza fisica e velocità che avrebbe acquisito con gli anni. Le labbra di Eren si piegarono in un sorrisetto: chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto Jean quando avrebbe scoperto che il suo rivale di sempre, che deteneva ancora il record di velocità e di lotta della scuola, era un Omega.  
_Gli prenderà un colpo_ , pensò ridacchiando. Per Jean l’unica cosa che poteva essere peggiore dell’idea di essere secondo ad Eren, era l’idea di esserlo ad un Eren Omega.  
Decise che gliel’avrebbe detto di persona, magari filmando la sua faccia per farci dei poster ricordo.  
Armin però era troppo preoccupato per lasciarlo nel silenzio finché non fossero tornati a scuola. Schiacciò la sua immagine sullo schermo ed avviò la chiamata.  
   
«Eren!» Il ragazzo rispose quasi subito, la voce acuta per le emozioni a malapena controllate. «Eren dove sei sparito? Cominciavo a pensare che ti fosse successo qualcosa, stavo per andare dai tuoi genitori!»  
   
«Sto bene Arm, sono a casa. Però non venire» disse Eren, sdraiandosi sul letto. «Devo dirti una cosa, sei da solo?»  
   
«Sì, certo. Che cosa è successo?»  
   
Bene, era il momento.  
Eren si prese il proprio tempo per raccontare ad Armin tutto quel che era successo. I dolori, il caldo, l’arrivo di Levi ed il ritorno a casa. Tralasciò i dettagli più imbarazzanti, cercando di apparire molto più controllato di quanto in realtà non fosse stato, ma Armin non aveva bisogno di sapere che aveva quasi succhiato la ghiandola di Ackerman, pregandolo con guaiti e uggiolii di fargli cose che fino a quella mattina non aveva neanche immaginato.  
Armin rimase rispettosamente in silenzio, ascoltando il suo migliore amico.  
   
«Wow. Quindi sei un Omega» disse infine. Eren si stava già preparando a rispondere, a dire che niente cambiava, che lui era sempre lo stesso ed a portare l’esempio dei propri record, quando Armin proseguì. «Quindi potrai avere dei bambini!»  
   
Di tutto quel che si aspettava di sentirgli dire, quella era decisamente l’unica a cui non aveva pensato.  
Eren annuì lentamente, prima di ricordarsi di essere al telefono e rispondere con un sì incerto.  
   
«Fantastico! Mio nonno mi ha spiegato come funziona, negli Omega.»  
   
Eren arrossì, sentendo improvvisamente l’istintivo bisogno di coprirsi pur essendo in camera da solo. Era come se gli occhi curiosi di Armin potessero osservarlo attraverso la linea telefonica. Suo nonno era stato un importante ricercatore nel campo delle dinamiche ed aveva trasmesso al nipote tutta la curiosità scientifica in quell’ambito. Armin conosceva sulle tre dinamiche molto più di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato da un Beta della sua età.  
   
«Considerati i cambiamenti interni che dovrai subire, serviranno almeno sei mesi prima che il tuo corpo diventi veramente fertile!» proseguì entusiasta ed Eren poteva letteralmente vederlo saltellare mentre parlava. «Lo sviluppo di un Omega maschio, è sempre più raro! Dovrai raccontarmi tutto ciò che noterai di diverso!»  
   
«Non voglio diventare una tua cavia da laboratori, Armin!» replicò il ragazzo, un po’ risentito.  
   
«Non una cavia! Un soggetto di ricerca!» insistette il ragazzo. «Ti prego Eren, mi sarà davvero utile per la mia tesi di laurea.»  
   
«Ci mancano ancora due anni di liceo!»  
   
«Che male c’è a mettersi avanti?»  
   
Eren si sbatté una mano sulla faccia, poi scoppiò a ridere. Armin si stava comportando esattamente come sempre e questo era un sollievo più grande di quanto il suo amico potesse immaginare.  
   
«Vuoi dire che lo farai?» la voce speranzosa di Armin lo riportò di nuovo al presente ed Eren alzò gli occhi al cielo, sorridendo.  
   
«Ci penserò...»  
   
Parlarono per parecchio tempo, finché non fu Eren a decidere di aver bisogno di riposare. I sintomi del calore si stavano facendo di nuovo sentire ed il ragazzo sentiva di nuovo i muscoli tendersi e il bassoventre contrarsi. Perché doveva essere così doloroso?!  
   
«Spero di vederti lunedì» disse Armin.  
   
«Lo spero anche io, non mi va di saltare la scuola per questa cosa, ma mio padre dice che dura sempre una settimana...»  
   
«Tu sei troppo testardo per seguire le regole, anche quelle della natura» rise Armin. «A lunedì?»  
   
«A lunedì» rispose Eren, prima di chiudere la chiamata ed allungare la mano verso il flacone rosa di pillole.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Saltò la scuola per tutta la settimana.  
 


	2. Hide and seek

Quando il sabato seguente Levi aprì gli occhi al suono della sveglia, si prese un momento per ringraziare Dio. Erano giorni che non riusciva a dormire in modo decente, finendo con lo svegliarsi sempre ore prima del necessario.  
Quella era stata la settimana peggiore della sua vita.  
Perfino peggiore di quando Hanji era stata assegnata al suo stesso dipartimento e lui non aveva più potuto usare la scusa del lavoro per evitarla, quando cadeva in uno dei suoi psichedelici momenti di folle esaltazione. Perché le accadevano proprio lì, in ufficio e nessuno aveva via di scampo.  
Come ogni sabato mattina, Levi si alzò, fece una colazione leggera ed uscì a correre.  
Scelse di percorrere una strada diversa dal solito, che lo portò ad attraversare le piccole stradine in salita della città ancora addormentata. Tagliò la spiaggia dal proprio percorso e mise tutte le proprie forze nel tentare di non trovare una motivazione a quella decisione.  
Di non pensare a ciò che era accaduto esattamente una settimana prima, esattamente in quel luogo.  
Correre lo aiutava a sfogare la tensione, le energie, che sembravano non finire mai da qualche giorno a quella parte. Levi si sentiva più forte, più veloce, più sveglio, all’erta. Notava tutto. Dagli odori ai gesti di colleghi che frequentava da anni, sempre nello stesso ufficio, con le medesime abitudini, tutto gli sembrava nuovo o degno di attenzione.  
I suoi sensi sembravano essere diventati tre volte più potenti ed anche a questo Levi si ostinava a non voler trovare una logica e razionale spiegazione. Si era limitato ad inghiottire soppressori ogni quattro ore per tutta la settimana, impedendo che i colleghi ed Hanji notassero differenze nel suo odore.  
Correre però, stancarsi, portare il proprio corpo allo stremo delle forze, lo aiutava a sentirsi di nuovo normale, almeno il tempo necessario a chiudere gli occhi ed addormentarsi in quel letto che gli sembrava di colpo insopportabilmente freddo.  
Si rifiutava di accettare che _vuoto_ sarebbe stato un termine più preciso per descrivere quella sensazione.  
Con la consapevolezza che forse avrebbe dovuto uscire a correre di nuovo quella sera, per potersi addormentare, Levi iniziò a salire lentamente i gradini che portavano verso casa. I polpacci bruciavano per lo sforzo di sollevare il corpo dopo aver sostenuto quasi due ore di corsa a passo veloce e la maglietta era appiccicata alla pelle dal sudore, così come le sottili ciocche della frangia lo erano alla fronte.  
E poi, quando ormai solo una rampa lo separava dalla via di casa propria, un odore dolce e delicato lo raggiunse portato dal vento del mattino. Levi gelò, lì dove si trovava. Sgranò gli occhi sollevando la testa, la stanchezza di colpo dimenticata. Salì a due a due gli ultimi gradini, ma ebbe l’accortezza di fermarsi dietro l’angolo di una casa e spiare oltre.  
Di nuovo, il respirò gli si strozzò in gola.  
Seduto sul gradino davanti alla porta della sua case azzurra, c’era un ragazzo coi capelli castani.  
_Il_ ragazzo coi capelli castani.  
L’unico che nella mente di Levi fosse riuscito a guadagnarsi l’articolo determinativo, la sua attenzione ed un posto nei suoi sogni, che ogni mattina si impegnava a negare a sé stesso di aver fatto.  
Eren si abbracciava le gambe, tenendo il mento sulle ginocchia e fissava le mattonelle di pietra del vialetto. Sembrava molto assorto in qualche pensiero importante, al punto che a Levi parve un peccato arrivare lì e disturbarlo.  
_Chi cazzo credi di prendere in giro?_ , fu costretto a ricordare a sé stesso. Il moccioso avrebbe potuto fare tutti i maledetti pensieri filosofici che voleva da qualche altra parte. Se aveva deciso di sedersi proprio lì, sull’ingresso di casa sua, era per un motivo ben preciso.  
Voleva qualcosa. Qualcuno.  
Lo aspettava.  
E Levi aveva troppo amor proprio per girare i tacchi e farsi un altro paio di ore di corsa, sperando di non trovarlo lì al proprio ritorno. Non avrebbe certo lasciato che un ragazzino lo lasciasse chiuso fuori da casa propria, in fondo.  
Scosse la testa, sentendosi un idiota per il cuore che nel suo petto sentiva battere all’impazzata solo all’idea di poter incrociare di nuovo lo sguardo con l’Omega.  
Fece un paio di passi di corsa sul posto, dandosi un ritmo, poi avanzò seguendo la direzione di quel profumo delicato ed attraente. Il suo calore era appena finito, ma ne portava ancora alcuni segni.  
Eren alzò immediatamente lo sguardo, quando Levi girò l’angolo e l’uomo vide chiaramente le sue spalle tendersi per l’agitazione.  
Si mise in piedi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di ghiaccio che si erano allacciati ai suoi e Levi si impose di non fargli notare quanto profondamente stesse respirando, assimilando quanto più di quell’odore dolce riuscisse a percepire.  
Eren fu il primo a rivolgergli la parola.  
   
«Buongiorno» disse, muovendo le braccia lungo i fianchi, in modo incerto. Come se si fosse di colpo reso conto della loro presenza ed ora non sapesse esattamente dove metterle.  
   
«Buongiorno» rispose Levi, poi dopo una breve pausa aggiunse «Come stai?»  
   
D’altronde era inutile negare l’evidenza, no? Entrambi erano ben più che consapevoli dell'esperienza che ora li accomunava.  
   
«Meglio.» Poi Eren sorrise ed il sole impallidì un poco.  
   
«Eri qui da molto?»  
   
«Un po’. Corre sempre così a lungo?»  
   
«Mi aiuta a rilassarmi.»  
   
Eren annuì, corrugando appena la fronte. «Come per me nuotare, forse.»  
   
«Forse.»  
   
Un silenzio imbarazzante calò tra loro. Eren continuava ad alzare ed abbassare lo sguardo dal viso di Levi al pavimento, senza mai guardarlo davvero negli occhi. L’uomo invece non trovava la forza di distogliere gli occhi dalle forme del viso di Eren, dalla sua bocca piccola e rosa, una tonalità chiara rispetto alla sua pelle abbronzata. La sua mente vagava, domandandosi se ci fossero altre parti di lui ad avere quel delicato colore.  
   
«Quindi» disse infine, dandosi un pizzicotto sul braccio, per convincersi a restare concentrato sul presente «c’è qualcosa che posso fare per te?»  
   
A lui stesso quelle parole sembrarono estranee. Fino ad una settimana prima non si sarebbe mai preso la briga di essere così educato, se avesse scoperto Eren davanti a casa propria.  
   
«Sì. Cioè, no. Io volevo solo ringraziarla...» balbettò, arrossendo vistosamente. Ora più che mai era un’impresa impossibile quella di alzare gli occhi verso Levi, ma Eren raccolse tutto il proprio coraggio e determinazione, per farlo ugualmente. «Sabato scorso... Sarei stato davvero nei guai se non fosse arrivato lei... E... I-io...»  
   
Levi lo guardò mordersi il labbro e rimase in silenzio, lasciandogli il tempo per trovare le parole che doveva essersi ripetuto più e più volte per giorni.  
E poi Eren ricominciò a parlare senza quasi riprendere il respiro.  
   
«Mi rendo conto che dev’essere stato tremendamente difficile sopportare tutto quel che ero e...che facevo... Mi sento tremendamente in colpa per tutto quello che ha fatto per me, se penso a tutto quello che io ho fatto a lei, in questi anni...»  
   
«Eren as-»  
   
«Sono stato davvero stupido e infantile. L’ho sempre pensato solo come un gioco e non ho pensato a quanto poteva in realtà essere fastidioso e irritante...»  
   
«Eren-»  
   
«...Le ho mancato di rispetto e le chiedo per favore se può perdonarmi!»  
   
«Eren!»  
   
Le mani di Eren si sollevarono, per unirsi come in un gesto di preghiera mentre il ragazzo piegava il busto in un incerto inchino. Movimento che quasi causò lo scontro della sua testa con quella di Levi, che si era avvicinato, nella speranza che in quel modo il ragazzo potesse finalmente notare i suoi richiami.  
Le mani candide dell’Alpha si strinsero attorno a quelle più calde e chiuse dell’Omega, che alzò la testa in tutta fretta ritrovandosi ad osservare da vicino quelle iridi così chiare da potercisi specchiare.  
   
«La vuoi finire di vomitare parole, cazzo!?»  
   
Eren tacque all’improvviso, sbattendo le ciglia più e più volte, per aiutare la vista a schiarirsi. Ad andare a fuoco. Poi abbassò lo sguardo dove le mani di Ackerman ancora stringevano le sue ed a quel gesto, l’uomo lo lasciò immediatamente andare.  
Sulla pelle scura rimase la fresca impronta di quella presa, lievemente umida per il sudore dei palmi.  
   
«Parli troppo, maledizione!»  
   
Eren rimase stranamente immobile, le mani nella stessa posizione, come pietrificate.  
   
«Mi dispiace.»  
   
«Questo l’ho capito.»  
   
«Vuol dire che non può perdonarmi?»  
   
Il suo tono sembrava così affranto e preoccupato che Levi si sentì quasi in colpa.  
   
«Sì, dannazione, ma tu vedi di farla finita con queste stronzate da teppisti» rispose seccato, scansandolo per avvicinarsi alla porta di casa.  
   
Prese un mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca dei pantaloni e si concentrò per trovare quella giusta. Ascoltò il tintinnio delle chiavi, tastò il materiale freddo e liscio con le dita e respirò l’odore metallico.  
Tutto andava bene, tutto era d’aiuto, mentre tentava di ignorare la gioia ed il sollievo che avevano ravvivato il profumo dolce di Eren, subito dopo le sue parole.  
L’Omega era felice e l’Alpha avrebbe voluto ringhiare piano, orgoglioso di aver scatenato una reazione tanto positiva nel suo-…  
   
_Non c’è NIENTE di mio!_  
   
Strinse le chiavi così forte da tagliarsi un dito ed imprecò.  
   
«Signor Ackerman?» mormorò la voce incerta di Eren, proprio mentre –finalmente- la porta si apriva fornendogli la via di fuga che fino a quel momento non aveva potuto neanche sognare.  
   
«È tutto a posto» rispose, più duramente di quando avrebbe voluto.  
   
Eren rimase in strada, guardando l’uomo entrare in casa, restando sulla soglia. Si guardarono ancora ed entrambi deglutirono, un gesto che costò loro più fatica del normale, come se non fosse stata solo la saliva ad essere mandata giù, ma anche pensieri, parole e tormenti non detti e che non sarebbero mai stati pronunciati.  
   
«Grazie ancora, Signor Ackerman» disse Eren.  
   
«Levi.»  
   
Eren si fermò, incerto per un momento, poi arrossì debolmente sorridendogli di nuovo.  
   
«Buon fine settimana, Levi.»  
   
«Ciao Eren.»  
   
Levi attese solo un istante, prima di indietreggiare, chiudere la porta ed appoggiarvi la schiena. Si concentrò sul respiro, sugli odori familiari di casa propria ed andò subito a fare la doccia, per lavar via il sudore dal corpo e l’odore di Eren dalle mani.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Non vide quando Eren, al sicuro nella via vuota, portò le proprie al viso e respirò profondamente.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Ad Halloween, porte e finestre di tutto il quartiere vennero riempite di uova e carta igienica. La piccola casa dalle pareti azzurre rimase pulita ed intoccata.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
La mattina di Natale Levi trovò nella cassetta delle lettere una busta verde chiaro. Al suo interno c’era un buono acquisto per una bottiglia di vino, in un’enoteca del quartiere ed un biglietto scritto a mano.  
   
_Non posso ancora comprare alcolici. Buon Natale. -E_  
   
Levi andò a ritirare la bottiglia il giorno seguente.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Alla festa di compleanno per i suoi sedici anni, Eren aveva invitato quasi tutta la propria classe. Insieme avevano spento le candeline, mangiato la torta e passato insieme un paio di ore serene e divertenti, tutto il contrario di quel che accadeva a scuola. Eren si era sorpreso di poter trovare divertente perfino Ymir, fintanto che nessuno degli altri invitati si avvicinava a Christa. A lui era permesso parlarle senza ricevere più di qualche sguardo storto, solo perché condividevano la stessa dinamica. Era una delle poche Omega della sua classe ed era stata davvero d’aiuto ad Eren, durante quei primi mesi in cui il suo corpo si divertiva a provocargli fitte di caldo e dolori, in momenti completamente casuali.  
   
«È solo lo sviluppo che prosegue, il tuo corpo che cambia» ripeteva costantemente suo padre.  
   
Ciò non impediva ad Eren di trovare tutto alquanto fastidioso.  
Quella sera, congedati tutti gli ospiti tranne Armin che sarebbe rimasto a dormire da lui, Eren stava preparando qualche snack per la serata, quando Carla gli si avvicinò.  
   
«C’era questa nella cassetta delle lettere, è per te.»  
   
Nelle mani del ragazzo venne consegnata una busta bianca, chiusa e senza francobollo.  
Eren lasciò il cibo ad Armin che seduto a terra in soggiorno faceva del proprio meglio per battere il record di Eren a Mario Kart. Si chiuse in camera e seduto sul letto aprì la busta. L’odore familiare che ne uscì lo fece sorridere, pur senza sapere il perché.  
Nella busta c’era solo un biglietto d’auguri di quelli venduti in ogni cartoleria della città, del pianeta intero. Al suo interno Eren trovò solo un – _L_ scritto in un angolo, in bella grafia, per quanto una singola lettera possa essere elegante.  
   
Mise la cartolina nel cassetto del proprio comodino.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Ogni tre mesi, il dolore ritornava.  
Eren si chiudeva in camera, durante quei giorni e sopravviveva ingoiando i soppressori e stringendo il cuscino fino a strapparne la federa. Spesso si ritrovava accanto alla finestra, a mordersi le labbra e premere una mano contro il cavallo dei propri pantaloni. Gemeva, soffocando i suoni, gli occhi fissi sulle pareti azzurre di quella casa a pochi metri dalla propria, eppure lontana quanto l’inferno ed il paradiso.  
   
Ogni tre mesi, Levi era inspiegabilmente costretto a raddoppiare la propria dose di soppressori.  
Si svegliava, un giorno come tanti ed il suo corpo non rispondeva più a lui. I sensi entravano in fibrillazione, raggiungendo quello stato iper-sensibile per il quale tutto era troppo rumoroso, troppo luminoso o troppo intenso. Il suo corpo si scaldava, come se avesse la febbre.  
E poi ovviamente c’era il fastidioso inconveniente tra le gambe, che si presentava nei momenti meno opportuni. I soppressori bastavano a calmare i sintomi di questa strana reazione solo il tempo necessario ad andare al lavoro e tornare a casa, ma prendere troppi soppressori non era positivo per l’organismo.  
Le docce fredde erano le sue più grandi alleate durante quel periodo che durava una settimana, per poi finire senza preavviso, proprio com’era iniziato.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
«Di nuovo?!»  
   
Levi fece quasi cadere sulla scrivania il flacone dei soppressori che aveva appena aperto.  
   
«No davvero, Levi, vuoi farti venire un infarto?»  
   
«Chiudi la bocca, Hanji.»  
   
«E tu spiegami perché è la terza volta che ti vedo prendere in mano quella roba da stamattina!»  
   
«Non sono cazzi tuoi.»  
   
Si fece cadere nel palmo della mano una delle pastiglie, poi avvicinò le dita alla bottiglia dell’acqua che aveva sulla scrivania, ma la donna fu più veloce. Gliela sottrasse, con un’espressione soddisfatta in viso, come se avesse appena compiuto una grande impresa, ma si trasformò velocemente in shock quando vide Levi mettere la pastiglia in bocca e inghiottirla ugualmente.  
   
«Sei un mostro.»  
   
«Scendi dalla mia scrivania.»  
   
«Sono solo preoccupata per te.»  
   
Hanji rimise la bottiglia al suo posto, poi afferrò la sedia da ufficio della propria postazione e la portò accanto a quella di Levi. Le rotelline producevano un rumore ritmico ed un po’ ipnotico mentre scorrevano sulle piastrelle, scontrandosi contro i solchi tra esse.  
Levi sospirò e si girò verso il manoscritto che stava correggendo, nella vana speranza che ignorandola abbastanza a lungo, si sarebbe arresa e se ne sarebbe andata, ma la mano fresca della Beta apparve dal nulla e aderì alla sua fronte prima che potesse fermarla.  
   
«Sei caldissimo!»  
   
«Abbassa la voce, idiota! Ci manca solo che Smith mi creda malato.»  
   
«Non sei malato?»  
   
«Certo che no!»  
   
Hanji aggrottò la fronte.  
   
«Allora che cos’hai?»  
   
Levi si massaggiò gli occhi chiusi con le dita. Era già abbastanza difficile aspettare che i soppressori facessero effetto, senza dover anche intrattenere una conversazione con lei.  
   
«Non ho niente. È solo una cosa che mi capita...»  
   
«Spesso?»  
   
«No, non direi.»  
   
«Ogni quanto, più o meno?»  
   
«Tre mesi, circa.»  
   
La donna tacque e Levi non osò guardarla. Non sapeva neanche esattamente _perché_ glielo stesse dicendo.  
   
Hanji aveva una laurea in medicina e lavorava part-time come editore di testi medici per varie università. Aiutava anche con le traduzioni, ogni tanto. Era una donna brillante ed indipendente. Sul collo portava con orgoglio il marchio del suo compagno, un professore universitario che condivideva con lei la passione per la ricerca e con il quale portava avanti studi e sperimentazioni sulle dinamiche, in particolare la quarta, i Delta. Era uno studio delicato, oscuro in certe sue parti. I Delta erano il risultato della mutazione di soggetti delle altre tre dinamiche, in seguito alla morte del compagno. Una delle esperienze più dolorose che la vita di coppia possa offrire, diventava il fattore scatenante di una follia che fino ad allora non si era ancora trovato un modo per impedire o alleviare. Proprio su questo si concentrava la ricerca di Hanji e Moblit. Levi li considerava con il massimo rispetto.  
Non è facile dopotutto trovarsi a contatto costante con la massima espressione di dolore e mantenere il sorriso.  
   
Hanji quindi, era intelligente. Anche troppo.  
Sgranò gli occhi a quella piccola confessione, che aveva un significato decisamente più profondo.  
   
«Oh!»  
   
«Shh.»  
   
«Ohh!!»  
   
«Hanji, ti avverto...» ringhiò l’Alpha, ma Hanji non mostrò il minimo cenno di timore.  
   
«Oh, Levi! Chi è?!»  
   
L’uomo sospirò e si alzò di scatto, spingendo via la sedia. Hanji lo seguì. Si fermarono solo una volta usciti sul balcone, collegato alla sala delle pause. Lì l’aria profumava dell’aroma di decine e decine di bicchierini di caffè consumati a metà, in tutta fretta ed abbandonati nel contenitore accanto. Fuori invece, l’aria era calda pur essendo solo metà aprile e preannunciava un’estate anticipata.  
   
«Allora? Vuoi farmi aspettare ancora molto?»  
   
Levi le rivolse un’occhiataccia, stringendo le mani sul metallo della ringhiera.  
   
«La conosco?»  
   
Silenzio.  
   
«O magari è un lui? Ci sono pochi Omega nel nos-»  
   
«Non c’entra niente con il lavoro, okay? E non è neanche niente di cui tu debba interessarti o esaltarti.»  
   
«Ma Levi...»  
   
«Te lo dico io quello che è: un problema. Un maledetto problema che ogni tre mesi torna a incasinarmi la vita.»  
   
«Beh, questo succede perché passate il calore separati, se tu inve-»  
   
«Non accadrà mai» rispose Levi in fretta, stringendo la presa sulla ringhiera così forte da rendere le dita bianche.  
   
«Perchè?!» ormai Hanji stava praticamente urlando. «Non c’è nessuna buona ragione per la quale t-»  
   
«A lui non interessa, d’accordo?!»  
   
Per la seconda volta nel giro di un’ora, Hanji tacque. Quello sarebbe davvero stato un evento da segnare sul calendario se Levi non fosse stato impegnato a rendersi conto di aver appena bruciato totalmente la propria copertura.  
Hanji lo guardò per quasi un minuto, senza parlare, prima di iniziare a scuotere la testa.  
   
«No, non è così.»  
   
«E tu che ne sai? Ti ho detto che non lo conosci.»  
   
«Non è così, perché tu puoi sentirlo. Da quanto succede?»  
   
Levi si prese un attimo per fare un calcolo mentale. «Un anno e mezzo, più o meno» rispose poi.  
   
La donna si appoggiò con la schiena alla ringhiera, portando le mani alla bocca.  
   
«Andate in calore da un anno e mezzo, l’uno per l’altro e non vi siete ancora accoppiati?»  
   
«È una situazione...particolare» disse Levi, stringendosi nelle spalle. Poi continuò. «L’ho trovato a terra una mattina, mentre correvo. Era il suo primo calore, era da solo, così l’ho riportato a casa.»  
   
«Aspetta, aspetta, frena frenafrena!» lo interruppe la donna, spalancando gli occhi. «Primo?! Quanti anni ha?!»  
   
«Diciassette, ora. Quindici quando lo trovai.»  
   
La bocca della donna formò una perfetta O di sorpresa, poi Hanji si tolse gli occhiali, pulendoli anche se le lenti erano già perfette. Era un gesto rituale che si trovava a compiere ogni volta che aveva un pensiero particolarmente profondo da elaborare.  
   
«Ora capisco perché è complicato...»  
   
«Ti ricordi quei ragazzini che mi riempivano sempre lo zerbino di farina?»  
   
«Sì, certo! Gli stessi del vomito finto nella cassetta delle lettere! Oh, quanto avevo riso quella volta, la tua faccia era sta-...» le parole le si strozzarono in gola e la donna abbassò lo sguardo verso l’amico che ora, per la prima volta, la stava guardando con un’espressione in viso che diceva più di quanto le parole avrebbero potuto fare. «Oh, è lui? È uno di loro! Caspita, Levi vi siete proprio scelti bene!»  
   
La donna ora piangeva dal ridere e questo non era di alcun aiuto all’umore del corvino, che pur sentendosi incredibilmente più leggero ora che era riuscito a parlare con qualcuno, cominciava a rimpiangere il peso del segreto.  
   
«Falla finita subito o me ne vado e ti lascio chiusa fuori fino a stasera» la minacciò, portando la mano sulla maniglia della porta-finestra, come a rafforzare le proprie parole.  
   
Hanji si asciugò gli occhi, facendo del proprio meglio per fare lunghi e profondi respiri, che la calmassero.  
   
«Quindi, in conclusione, che state facendo, aspettate la maggiore età?»  
   
«No. Come ti ho detto, non è interessato e neanche io lo sono.»  
   
«Cazzate!»  
   
Levi sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. Non era un commento da Hanji, decisamente.  
   
«Prego?»  
   
«Ascolta, non so cosa insegnassero nei corsi per Alpha nel paleolitico, quando li hai frequentati tu» disse, schivando poi la sberla sul braccio che l’uomo le indirizzò «ma se tu riesci a sentire il calore di un Omega, significa che c’è un legame, tra voi. Qualcosa che si è formato quando lo hai aiutato quella mattina e che non si è dissolto col tempo. Probabilmente non lo farà mai e voi due finirete insieme.»  
   
Il suo tono era così perentorio e deciso che Levi sentì morirgli in gola le proteste. O forse rimaneva in silenzio solo per evitare che dalla bocca uscissero i ringhi soddisfatti dell’Alpha che aveva preso ad agitarsi nel suo petto.  
Per un momento, si concesse di fantasticare su un futuro dove Eren appariva sulla sua porta ed il vuoto nel suo petto smetteva di pulsare ad ogni risveglio in un letto vuoto.  
Fu un errore.  
Strinse i denti, strappando quei pensieri dalla propria mente con quanta più forza potesse richiamare e perfino Hanji si rese conto del suo cambiamento di umore, perché il sorriso svanì dalle sue labbra, sostituito da un’espressione ansiosa e preoccupata.  
   
«Levi?»  
   
«Un legame indissolubile? Finiremo insieme? Credi che questo sia una cazzo di favola per bambini?!» ringhiò, stringendo i pugni. Le unghie si conficcarono nella carne. «Credi di avermi dato la notizia del secolo?! _Lo so_ che lo desidero. Lo so perché uscirei da questo ufficio ed andrei da lui anche in questo momento, ma non sarei io. E quello ad accogliermi nel proprio letto non sarebbe Eren. L’Alpha e l’Omega si vogliono, invece noi-»  
   
«No Levi, _voi_ siete l’Alpha e l’Omega» cercò di intervenire la donna, sperando di calmarlo, ma una nuova zaffata di irritazione e rabbia si sprigionò dal corpo dell’Alpha, facendola tacere.  
   
«L’Alpha l’avrebbe preso quel giorno!» gridò Levi, le vene del collo tese e pulsanti. «L’Alpha gli avrebbe strappato i vestiti lì, su quella spiaggia del cazzo e l’avrebbe posseduto fino a sentirlo pregare per essere marchiato. L’Alpha non l’avrebbe riportato a casa dei suoi genitori, ma nella mia e ce l’avrebbe tenuto per l’intera settimana. L’Alpha si sarebbe scopato un ragazzino. Io non sono quella bestia!»  
   
Tacque, il respiro affannato. Non credeva di aver mai confessato a nessuno i propri pensieri. Hanji era la prima persona al mondo che era stata capace di farlo aprire abbastanza da svelare qualcosa che lo tormentava da tanto, tanto tempo, da prima di Eren. Da sempre.  
Aveva messo il proprio cuore nelle mani di Hanji, in quel momento e fortunatamente, la donna seppe come tenerlo al sicuro.  
Sorridendogli dolcemente, si avvicinò a lui con cautela. Lo approcciò lentamente, per evitare di irritare ulteriormente l’Alpha già nervoso di suo e lo aiutò a sedersi su una panchina di metallo e vernice rovinata da anni di elementi atmosferici e zero manutenzione.  
   
«No, non lo sei. Tu lo hai preso con te e lo hai portato al sicuro.»  
   
«Ed è stata una delle cose più difficili della mia vita.»  
   
«Lo è stata, eppure l’hai fatta ugualmente. Tu hai aiutato Eren durante uno dei momenti più difficili della sua vita» insistette e si azzardò a posargli una mano sul petto, sul cuore, prima di continuare «ed è stato questo a creare un legame tra voi, Levi, non le vostre dinamiche. Non l’istinto di accoppiarvi o la chimica o qualsiasi cosa i libri possano averti raccontato.»  
   
Levi guardò verso il basso, verso quella mano che premeva fresca contro il suo corpo troppo caldo. Si sentì in colpa per averle urlato addosso in quel modo e la rabbia sparì dal suo odore, sostituita dal rammarico.  
   
«Va tutto bene...» disse la donna, abbracciandolo prima che potesse impedirlo. Levi esitò solo un istante, prima di ricambiare goffamente. «E per quello che vale, sono davvero convinta che la vostra storia non sia finita quel giorno. Io lo so, lo so che presto inizierà un nuovo capitolo per voi.»  
   
Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo. Ormai calmo, la lasciò andare e si appoggiò alla panchina, guardando il cielo privo di nuvole davanti a loro.  
Non avrebbe mai fatto del male ad Eren. Né l’avrebbe forzato a fare qualcosa che non desiderava davvero. Se avesse creduto a quel che Hanji sosteneva, tutto si sarebbe sistemato da solo col tempo, ma Levi non era mai stato un ottimista. Le cose non accadevano solo perché qualche stella prendeva la giusta posizione.  
Era innegabile che ci fosse _qualcosa,_ da qualche parte dentro di lui, che continuava a spingerlo verso il ragazzo dagli occhi di smeraldo che aveva trovato sulla spiaggia e se quel qualcosa era destinato a restare, forse allora era giunto il momento di smettere di combatterlo.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
La settimana seguente, iniziò a correre un’ora tutti i giorni.  
La motivazione ufficiale era il bisogno di sfogare la tensione del lavoro e del nuovo pensiero che ora, grazie ad Hanji, non faceva che vorticargli in testa senza sosta.  
A sé stesso raccontò che fosse solo una coincidenza il fatto che il suo orario per uscire a correre coincidesse con quello in cui Eren tornava a casa da scuola.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Ogni pomeriggio, al ritorno da scuola, Eren lo incontrava.  
Lo vedeva scendere le scale, vestito in tuta da ginnastica e si fermava per lasciarlo passare e non spezzare il suo ritmo di corsa. Si faceva da parte, rivolgendogli un sorriso timido al quale, a volte, gli sembrava che Levi rispondesse.  
   
«Buon pomeriggio Levi.»  
   
«Ciao Eren. Tutto okay con la scuola?»  
   
«Tutto okay. Il lavoro?»  
   
«Va bene.»  
   
«Arrivederci, allora!»  
   
«Arrivederci.»  
   
Erano poche battute, scambiate in fretta, senza che nessuno dei due si fermasse davvero per dare alla conversazione la possibilità di metter radici e dilungarsi un poco di più, eppure a lui bastava per tornare a casa con un sorriso sulle labbra che non aveva avuto fino a poco prima.  
Accadde ogni giorno fino alla fine dell’anno scolastico.  
   
L’estate passò, durando troppo poco.  
L’unico periodo dell’anno in cui Eren riusciva davvero a nuotare e vivere il mare gli scivolò tra le dita senza quasi che potesse rendersene conto.  
Con l’arrivo di settembre, iniziò anche l’ultimo anno di liceo.  
Le sue migliori speranze di proseguire all’università consistevano in una borsa di studio che avrebbe dovuto guadagnarsi tramite il nuoto, che praticava a livello agonistico.  
Aveva passato gli ultimi due anni ad allenarsi il doppio rispetto agli altri, per compensare le settimane perse a causa del calore ed il suo impegno aveva finalmente dato i suoi frutti. Tra gli allenamenti e lo studio per gli esami, la settimana precedente all’inizio della scuola Eren prese la decisione di non assentarsi più, neanche nella settimana di calore.  
Carla provò a fargli cambiare idea, facendogli notare che sette giorni ogni tre mesi non avrebbero cambiato la sua media o il suo rendimento, ma Eren, testardo, fu irremovibile. Grisha fece l’unica cosa che poteva fare: preparò dei soppressori per il figlio che potessero rendere le sue giornate di scuola il più sopportabili e semplici possibile.  
   
Con ottobre, puntuale come un orologio, venne il suo periodo di calore.  
E il primo giorno non fu semplice affatto.  
Le persone respiravano l’aria attorno a lui. Per gli altri Omega ed i Beta, il suo profumo aveva lo stesso effetto di quello di un dolce appena sfornato. Gli sorridevano, sembravano diventare tutti di buonumore se solo per un istante riuscivano a respirarlo.  
Gli Alpha invece erano un'altra storia.  
Dai professori agli studenti, i loro sguardi su di lui erano una costante a cui si sforzò di abituarsi il prima possibile, ignorandoli al meglio delle proprie possibilità. Anche Jean lo evitò, per tutta la settimana, ma questo non venne considerato come un risvolto negativo. Il biondo era diventato ancora più irritante del solito negli ultimi due anni. Stava addosso ad Eren, alternando liti e battibecchi per le cose più insensate a goffi tentativi di flirt che venivano puntualmente respinti, senza un attimo di esitazione.  
Armin continuava a ripetergli che Jean lo faceva solo perché era geloso di lui, a causa della sua stupida mentalità retrograda. Il fatto che un Omega detenesse ancora buona parte dei punteggi sportivi superiori ai suoi era qualcosa che l’Alpha biondo non riusciva proprio a mandare giù.  
Eren si limitò a prendere regolarmente i propri soppressori creati da Grisha apposta per lui ed a restare accanto al suo amico di sempre. Lasciò che Armin strofinasse i polsi contro la sua ghiandola del collo, camuffando un poco il proprio odore con il suo. Era stata un’idea del biondo e funzionò meglio di quanto avessero sperato. Se avesse avuto addosso l’odore di un Alpha invece che quello di un Beta, sicuramente gli altri Alpha non si sarebbero presi tanta confidenza nel girargli attorno, rubando il suo profumo ad ogni respiro, ma era meglio che niente, conclusero parlandone alla fine della giornata.  
   
Solo una cosa restava immutata, impossibile da sopprimere. Quella piccola porzione di pelle che ricopriva la ghiandola, bruciava costantemente da quando era entrato in calore. Neanche i soppressori potevano alleviare quel dolore sommesso econtinuo.  
   
Quando anche l’ultima campanella suonò, Eren ed Armin sospirarono di sollievo. Una volta lontani dalla folla di studenti, tutto sembrò quasi tornare alla normalità. L’effetto dei soppressori sarebbe finito in tempo per quando Eren fosse arrivato in casa e lì avrebbe potuto passare qualche ora senza medicine in corpo che ne bloccassero la normale funzione. Il mal di testa era un effetto collaterale di soppressori così forti e Grisha l’aveva avvertito. Non si era aspettato che fosse _così_ forte, però.  
Quando al bivio Armin lo salutò, Eren godette ancora solo di pochi minuti di tranquillità. Non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sulle scalinate, una morsa gli strinse il petto.  
In fondo, non era mai stato davvero preoccupato per la scuola. Aveva visto altri Omega presentarsi durante il calore e non c’erano mai stati problemi. Era un ambiente protetto e molto controllato.  
   
Il pensiero che più spesso l’aveva tormentato era stato quello di Levi.  
Un mese prima, il pomeriggio del primo giorno di scuola, al ritorno a casa l’aveva incontrato sulle scale, come se non fosse passato neanche un giorno. Si erano sorrisi, si erano salutati e si erano augurati arrivederci.  
La stessa scena si era ripetuta quasi ogni giorno, per tutto il mese, senza ritardi o eccezioni. Alcune volte, quando Eren tornava a casa più tardi del solito a causa dell’allenamento di nuoto, invece di incrociarsi semplicemente, risalivano le scale insieme ed Eren si sentiva grato per quei pochi minuti di conversazione, come se fossero un evento sensazionale.  
   
In realtà, aveva sempre cercato di non analizzare troppo le strane sensazioni che pensare a Levi Ackerman gli provocava. Tutto voleva meno che ammettere di provare qualcosa per una persona che l’aveva già molto chiaramente rifiutato. L’aveva detto a suo padre e nella mente del ragazzo non esisteva un modo più categorico di mettere in chiaro un no che dirlo ai genitori dell’interessato. Forse era un po’ all’antica, ma le tradizioni piacevano a tutti, in fondo.  
Si era sempre immaginato il giorno in cui lui, Alpha, sarebbe andato a chiedere cavallerescamente la mano dell’Omega a cui avrebbe desiderato unirsi. Era sicuro che lui o lei l’avrebbe trovato molto rispettoso e romantico ed Eren aveva dentro di sé una parte che segretamente trovava affascinanti quei gesti. Ma così com’era ufficiale chiedere il permesso ai genitori, lo era anche comunicare loro un rifiuto.  
Si era rassegnato al fatto che Levi Ackerman non fosse il tipo di persona a cui poteva interessare uno come lui. Che probabilmente lo odiava anche, per tutto quel che gli aveva fatto passare.  
Nonostante questo, quella sensazione di dispiacere non era mai diminuita. I piccoli pensieri che si erano scambiati negli ultimi anni durante le feste, i sorrisi corrisposti e le chiacchiere scambiate nei rari momenti in cui riuscivano a incontrarsi, il continuo pensare a lui durante il periodo del calore, come se non potesse distogliere la mente dal pensiero di quegli occhi celesti: tutto questo non aveva fatto altro che rafforzare il rammarico di doverlo guardare da lontano, coltivando un sentimento solitario e segreto. Forse non si sarebbe arreso all’idea di non poterlo avere, finché non si fosse deciso a concedersi a qualcun’altro. Era un’idea che l’aveva sfiorato già diverse volte, anche se non ne aveva fatto parola con nessuno.  
Si sentiva abbastanza grande ormai per poter spendere il calore con qualcuno, invece che da solo, chiuso in camera o sotto farmaci e dagli sguardi ricevuti quel giorno, non doveva essere neanche così difficile trovare un volontario.  
   
A passo spedito, sovrappensiero, iniziò a salire i gradini. Solo arrivato alla terza rampa si rese conto che, al contrario del solito, Levi non c’era.  
_Forse oggi non è andato a correre?_ , si domandò, mordicchiando il labbro inferiore. L’Omega avrebbe voluto guaire, chiamarlo. Forse era il calore –anzi, sicuramente lo era-, ma il non poterlo vedere proprio quel giorno, quando ne avrebbe avuto più bisogno... Quell’assenza non fece che rafforzare in Eren l’idea di aver bisogno di qualcun’altro, anche se in cuor suo sapeva che sarebbe stato solo un sostituto.  
Ne avrebbe avuto il coraggio? Di lasciarsi toccare da qualcuno con cui non aveva niente in comune che non fosse l’istinto di accoppiarsi?  
Arrivato in cima alla settima rampa, un odore familiare, ma forte, più del solito, gli arrivò ai polmoni, portato dal vento. Alzò lo sguardo e deglutì. Levi era lì in strada, accucciato davanti ai vasi di fiori, a sua volta fermo e con un’espressione confusa in viso, come se fosse sorpreso di trovarlo lì. Eren lo vide inspirare l’aria profondamente e le sue sopracciglia si corrugarono sulla fronte.  
   
«Buon pomeriggio» lo salutò, cercando di sembrargli il più naturale possibile.  
   
Levi non rispose e non si mosse, così fu Eren a riprendere a camminare e si fermò a qualche passo di distanza dall’uomo.  
   
«Va tutto bene?» gli chiese ancora, vedendo che Levi non aveva alcuna intenzione di rispondere.  
   
«Cosa ci fai, qui?»  
   
Eren sentì un brivido risalire lungo la schiena. Perché la sua voce era così profonda? Lo era sempre stata? Poteva sentirla di nuovo, per favore?  
   
«A-Avevo scuola, è mart-»  
   
«So che giorno è. Ma tu sei...»  
   
Levi si trattenne. Chiuse la bocca e si alzò in piedi, stringendo le labbra come se stesse facendo un terribile sforzo ad impedirsi di parlare. Dopo una manciata di secondi passati a scambiarsi sguardi che valevano più di mille parole, Levi sfilò i guanti da giardinaggio e li gettò sul davanzale della finestra.  
   
«Ti accompagno a casa» disse.  
   
Eren sentì le guance andare a fuoco.  
   
«N-non è necessario che-»  
   
«Credimi, lo è.»  
   
Di fronte ad un'affermazione così decisa, l'Omega si limitò ad annuire.  
L’odore di Levi era cresciuto d’intensità ed anche se i soppressori gli impedivano di rimanerne coinvolto, di eccitarsi, sentendo l’agitazione ed il disappunto dell’Alpha Eren aveva l’istinto di guaire.  
L’idea di averlo infastidito in qualche modo gli faceva male, nonostante sapesse razionalmente di non aver fatto niente di sbagliato. Non voleva che Levi fosse deluso di lui.  
A testa bassa, in silenzio, camminò accanto a lui verso le scale.  
   
Levi continuava a guardarlo mentre risalivano i gradini in silenzio.  
La pelle di Eren aveva un odore dolce, ma c’era anche qualcosa di diverso in lui. Di estraneo. L’odore di qualcun’altro. Riconobbe facilmente l’impronta di un Beta su di lui, ma questo non lo aiutò a calmarsi. Eren aveva addosso l’odore di qualcuno che non fossero i suoi genitori e non era l’impronta superficiale di profumo che resta impegnata suoi vestiti, dopo averci passato tanto tempo a contatto. Era forte, come se l’Omega avesse lasciato che quel Beta strofinasse la pelle direttamente sulla sua. Ed era difficile, dannatamente difficile, resistere alla tentazione di coprire quell’odore con il proprio.  
Le dita delle mani si aprivano e chiudevano in continuazione, contraendo i muscoli, pizzicandosi la pelle dei palmi con le unghie.  
Eren non era suo, ma l’Alpha non voleva che fosse di qualcun’altro.  
   
Le due rampe di scale che li separavano dal piano di Eren vennero percorse troppo in fretta ed in silenzio. Eren gli camminava così vicino che ogni tanto riusciva a sentire il dorso della propria mano sfiorare quella di Levi. Più di una volta, abbassando lo sguardo, vide le sue dita strette a pugno e temette di esserne la causa, ma Levi non si allontanò mai da lui né spostò le mani per impedirgli di toccarla.  
Si fermarono in cima alle scale: l’orgoglio gli impediva di accompagnare Eren proprio fino alla porta. Sarebbe stato ridicolo portarlo fin lì solo per poi andarsene e non voleva rischiare un invito ad entrare. Non era certo che avrebbe saputo come comportarsi chiuso tra quattro pareti dove letteralmente tutto profumava di lui.  
   
Sarebbe stato il momento giusto per salutarsi, ma Eren aveva un peso sul petto ed un disperato bisogno di liberarsene.  
   
«Sto prendendo i soppressori» disse, stringendo la bretella dello zaino con una delle mani. Quando Levi alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, dandogli la propria attenzione, Eren proseguì. «Per questo sono andato a scuola. Lo so che dall’odore si sente ancora un po’, per questo ho chiesto ad Armin di aiutarmi a coprirlo...»  
   
«Ed è stato utile?» chiese l’uomo a denti stretti, sforzandosi di mostrarsi più razionale di quanto non fosse.  
   
«Non molto» confessò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
   
«L’odore di un Beta non copre granché» rispose Levi, incrociando le braccia.  
   
«A quanto pare...» Eren si prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti e Levi fu talmente distratto ad osservarlo che quasi non fece caso a ciò che il ragazzo aggiunse. «Mi aspettavo che ci sarebbero state delle reazioni, ma avere tutti quegli sguardi addosso no-»  
   
«E devi andare a scuola per forza?»  
   
«Questo è il mio ultimo anno... Non voglio perdere una settimana intera di lezioni ogni tre mesi. È quasi un mese intero dell’anno scolastico!»  
   
«L'odore di un Beta non è abbastanza forte da coprire il tuo. Ti serve un Alpha.»  
   
Tacque ed Eren lo imitò. Le guance di entrambi presero un po’ di colore che nulla aveva a che fare con il vento freddo che soffiava forte, tra le vie strette che le case formavano, costruite l’una accanto all’altra come in un complesso puzzle verticale.  
   
«Non ne ho uno.»  
   
Il cuore di Levi batté un po’ più in fretta nel petto e lui lo maledisse. Voleva solo trapiantare i fiori da portare in casa per l’autunno ed ora si ritrovava incastrato nell’ultima conversazione al mondo che desiderasse sostenere.  
Rimase in silenzio per impedirsi di ringhiare e reclamare la propria posizione al fianco di quell’Omega ammaliante. Era certo che se fosse stato zitto abbastanza a lungo, Eren avrebbe salutato e se ne sarebbe andato a casa.  
   
«Potresti farlo tu?»  
   
Eren era imprevedibile.  
Levi si girò verso di lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Aveva bisogno di capire se il ragazzo lo stava prendendo per il culo, se era solo una reminiscenza dei tempi andati, quando ogni incontro diventava un’occasione per torturarlo un po’.  
Ma Eren appariva serissimo. Imbarazzato, ma serissimo e quando Levi non rispose subito, si affrettò a riempire il silenzio.  
   
«Neanche tu hai un Omega. Ci incontriamo sempre, l’avrei sentito o sentita, ma il tuo odore è...sempre solo il tuo. E quindi pensavo-»  
   
«Queste cose si chiedono a persone di cui ti fidi.»  
   
«Io mi fido di te.»  
   
Lo disse così in fretta che era impossibile fosse una bugia, uno scherzo. Lo disse ed arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo. Non vide il momento in cui la maschera di auto-controllo si spezzò sul viso di Levi.  
Quello era decisamente troppo per lui.  
   
«Lo farò» disse. «Fermati a casa mia, domani mattina.»  
   
Eren sembrava un’altra persona. Gli rivolse uno di quei sorrisi che sapevano spegnere il sole.  
   
«Sì. Grazie» esclamò, prendendo istintivamente una delle mani di Levi tra le proprie.  
   
Il corvino gli sorrise appena e si morse l’interno delle labbra di nascosto, concentrandosi sul dolore per distrarsi.  
Avrebbe potuto mettere il proprio odore sul corpo di Eren. Non era molto, ma era qualcosa ed era importante. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani che si toccavano, la pelle chiara morbidamente avvolta da quella più scura e calda, così tremendamente calda. Immaginò quelle dita lunghe e sottili tra i propri capelli, le unghie curate conficcate nelle spalle. Eren gli lasciò la mano e Levi si rese conto di aver quasi ringhiato.  
Si schiarì la voce, imponendo il proprio controllo razionale alle corde vocali.  
   
«A domani» disse, girandosi per scendere di un paio di gradini.  
   
Girò l’angolo e si sporse a guardare che Eren entrasse effettivamente in casa. Lo vide toccarsi le mani, accarezzarne i palmi e stringerle vicino al petto, prima di correre attraverso la piazzetta e gettarsi letteralmente contro la porta di casa, che si richiuse sbattendo alle proprie spalle.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Tornato a casa, Levi lavò via dalla mano l’odore di Eren. Fu difficile, ma si costrinse a cancellare ogni traccia di quel contatto per non fare un torto all’Omega quando un’ora più tardi, finito l’effetto dei soppressori, si toccò per la prima volta con il suo nome sulle labbra.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Per una buona manciata di minuti Eren rimase fermo davanti alla porta chiusa della piccola casa azzurra, due piani più in basso della sua. L’aria fredda del mattino sembrava ancora più gelida del giorno precedente ed una sciarpa pesante fatta a mano da sua madre gli avvolgeva il collo, nascondendo il viso quasi fino al naso.  
Si ripeté più volte che l’unica cosa da fare era allungare una mano e bussare alla porta. Che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che restando lì avrebbe solo rischiato di far tardi a scuola, ma quella era la casa di Levi Ackerman ed era la prima volta che la visitava sotto invito del proprietario.  
Quando l’orologio da polso lo avvisò che ormai avrebbe sicuramente fatto tardi, il ragazzo sospirò e bussò.  
Contò ed arrivò fino a sette prima che la porta si aprisse. Levi era di fronte a lui, con una tazza di caffè caldo in una mano, la cravatta slacciata attorno al collo. Eren non poté evitare di guardarlo, facendo passare gli occhi su ogni centimetro del suo corpo fino ad arrivare al viso, su cui trovò un’espressione tutt’altro che amichevole.  
Subito perse il respiro.  
   
«Ha-hai cambiato idea? Perché se è così non è assolutamente un problema, io pos-»  
   
«Credevo fossi caduto dalle scale. Muoviti, entra.»  
   
«In casa?»  
   
Levi alzò le sopracciglia ed Eren pensò che quella della caduta non fosse una così brutta idea.  
   
«E dove altro vorresti entrare?»  
   
«Ti prego, lascia perdere.»  
   
Entrato in casa, Levi chiuse la porta alle sue spalle ed Eren sciolse la sciarpa, allontanandola dal viso. Inspirò a pieni polmoni. L’odore di Levi arrivò intenso ed avvolgente, tanto da fargli girare la testa. Perse l’equilibrio, ma le mani dell’Alpha arrivarono subito a sorreggerlo per le braccia.  
   
«Temevo che potesse accadere» disse il corvino, girando lo sguardo per non incontrare il suo.  
   
Eren arrossì e si rimise in piedi. Era la prima volta che entrava nella casa di un Alpha non marchiato, il cuore del suo territorio personale. Non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì, non in calore, non da soli. Per lui avrebbe dovuto significare pericolo o sesso, invece Levi non stava facendo nulla che potesse anche solo lontanamente turbarlo. Al contrario, sembrava essere molto concentrato sul metterlo più a proprio agio possibile. L’odore del caffè distraeva un poco dal profumo che impregnava ogni ambiente di quella casa e restare aggrappato a quello lo aiutava più di quanto avesse immaginato.  
   
«Questa casa è dav-»  
   
«Possiamo risparmiare i convenevoli. Devo andare a lavoro, tu a scuola e siamo già in ritardo.»  
   
Eren sbiancò di colpo. Maledizione, come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima? Se anche fosse arrivato tardi a scuola non sarebbe importato a nessuno, ma Levi aveva impegni molto più importanti. Più adulti.  
Era la prima loro vera interazione ed Eren aveva già combinato un disastro.  
   
«Scusami! Hai ragione, facciamolo» balbettò, abbassando il colletto della maglia per scoprire il collo.  
   
Per la prima volta dopo due anni esatti Levi si trovò di fronte alla morbida e vergine pelle dal colore esotico, invitante come la prima volta che l’aveva vista. I soppressori stavano bloccando quasi del tutto le reazioni del corpo di Eren, ma il profumo dolce che si diffuse nell’aria, quando la ghiandola venne liberata dalla costrizione della stoffa lo fece ringhiare, un suono basso e roco, proveniente dal fondo della gola.  
Eren si morse il labbro inferiore, domandandosi se guaire sarebbe stata la scelta migliore per il momento, ma Levi si ricompose da solo. Si schiarì la voce, slacciando uno dei polsini della camicia.  
   
«Scusami, non volevo» disse, appoggiando l’altra mano sulla spalla di Eren. «Se vuoi cambiare idea puo-»  
   
«Lo voglio. Fallo, per piacere.»  
   
Levi annuì ed Eren chiuse gli occhi quando la pelle liscia del polso, dove era nascosta una delle ghiandole ormonali secondarie, entrò in contatto con quella del suo collo. Una sensazione di sollievo immediato si diffuse per tutto il suo corpo, come crema idratante dopo una scottatura.  
Il bruciore costante e soffuso che da due giorni lo accompagnava ovunque si dissolse ed Eren si ritrovò a fare le fusa, prima di potersi fermare.  
_Ti prego, non fermarti_ , sembrava dirgli con quel tenero suono che nasceva dalla gola e vibrava nella cassa toracica. Si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete, scivolando un poco verso il basso, ma di nuovo Levi venne in suo aiuto, sorreggendolo col braccio libero. Le loro mani si trovarono ed i polsi si sfregarono insieme, mentre Eren lasciava una traccia del proprio odore sul corpo dell’Alpha.  
L’Alpha ringhiò ancora.  
L’Omega rispose.  
   
Quando la tentazione divenne troppo forte, difficile da controllare, Levi si morse la lingua così forte da sentire il sapore del sangue. Il dolore lo aiutò ad allontanarsi dal collo di Eren, che era quasi arrivato a sfiorare con le labbra senza che il ragazzo facesse niente per impedirlo.  
L’Omega guaì, perdendo il contatto con il corpo dell’altro, ma quando Levi parlò, chiamando il suo nome, Eren riaprì gli occhi e tornò in sé. Arrossì, rendendosi conto di quel che era appena successo, quel che aveva permesso e desiderato, ed abbassò lo sguardo sul polso che Levi stringeva con la mano, quello su cui Eren aveva strofinato la propria ghiandola. Il proprio odore.  
Aveva marcato l’Alpha e non riusciva a sentire neanche un grammo di rimpianto.  
Non si scusò e Levi non gli chiese di farlo.  
   
«Sto molto meglio» disse solo, avvolgendosi di nuovo nella sciarpa. Catturò il profumo all’interno della stoffa ed al pensiero si sentì insolitamente rassicurato.  
   
«Sì, è andato tutto bene» rispose Levi a voce bassa, ma udibile.  
   
Era stata una mossa rischiosa la loro, ma ora sapevano di potercela fare. Avrebbe potuto alleviare il fastidio di Eren e come risvolto inaspettato, anche quello di Levi era scomparso. Non si sentiva più teso, accaldato o irritato. Era tranquillo e rilassato, in pace ed era sicuro che il merito andasse a quella piccola impronta dolce che dal polso irradiava un tiepido tepore per tutto il suo corpo.  
   
«Domani stessa ora?»  
   
«Sì. Bussa subito, stavolta.»  
   
Eren esitò, la mano sulla maniglia della porta.  
   
«...Sapevi che ero qui fuori?»  
   
«Fin dal primo momento.»  
   
«Perché non hai detto niente?»  
   
«Non volevo che ti sentissi in obbligo di entrare. Potevi –puoi ancora- rinunciare a questa cosa in qualsiasi momento. Io non farò niente che tu non voglia, Eren.»  
   
Gli occhi di smeraldo brillarono di orgoglio alle parole del suo Alpha. Gli sorrise ed aprendo la porta, si girò per lanciargli un’ultima occhiata.  
   
«Vai a correre, dopo?»  
   
«Come sempre.»  
   
«Allora a dopo, Levi.»  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Il giorno seguente, Eren non esitò. La casa profumava ancora di caffè e quella volta, Levi aveva in mano anche una seconda tazza.  
Si ritrovarono a fare colazione insieme ogni mattina di quella settimana.  
Seduti a tavola, Eren gli raccontava qualcosa della scuola mangiando i biscotti da un piatto che Levi preparava apposta per lui. Poi l’Alpha si alzava e restando in piedi dietro alla sua sedia strofinava il polso contro il collo del ragazzo. Eren non si vergognava più delle proprie fusa e Levi lasciava che un ringhio lieve e rassicurante vibrasse nella gola in risposta.  
Quando l’Omega scoprì che anche Levi provava un dolore simile al suo, quasi lo implorò di poter ricambiare il favore e toccare con il proprio polso il collo dell’Alpha. Non servirono poi così tante preghiere per farlo acconsentire.  
Per sette giorni, l’uno ebbe addosso l’odore dell’altro ed un intramontabile buonumore.  
   
La vita scolastica di Eren migliorò, senza doversi preoccupare delle attenzioni indesiderate dei propri compagni. A Levi andò meno bene: il naso di Hanji percepì la fragranza sconosciuta fin dal primo istante e non smise mai, neanche per un minuto, di cercare di strappargli qualche informazione sul come l’odore di un Omega fosse finito sui suoi polsi e sul collo.  
   
Il calore di ottobre passò, per poi tornare tre mesi più tardi, a gennaio.  
La mattina del primo giorno, Eren si presentò alla piccola casa azzurra e Levi gli aprì la porta, stringendo nelle mani due tazze calde di caffè.  
   
La loro superficiale conoscenza si evolse in qualcosa che poteva essere considerato molto simile all'amicizia.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
_Auguri di buon compleanno._  
   
Queste erano le parole scritte in bella grafia, a mano, su un biglietto che Eren aveva trovato nella cassetta della posta quel mattino. Accanto erano scarabocchiati i numeri diciotto ed una piccola torta con qualche candelina. Eren rise, sfiorando con l’indice la L puntata che concludeva il biglietto.  
Anche quell’anno Levi si era ricordato del suo compleanno ed Eren si sentiva un po’ in colpa a non conoscere la data del suo. Si era sempre limitato a mandargli un pensiero per Natale, ma ora che erano diventati amici forse sarebbe riuscito a farsi confidare anche quel piccolo dettaglio della sua vita privata.  
Nella busta c’era anche qualcos’altro. Eren lo prese, avvicinandosi alla finestra per guardarlo alla luce del freddo sole di fine marzo. Era una bustina di plastica trasparente con un pezzo sottile di legno levigato al suo interno. Eren riconobbe alcuni dei fiori che Levi coltivava in casa, fatti seccare ed incollati al legno come decorazione di quello che aveva l’aspetto di un segnalibro fatto a mano.  
Si lasciò cadere seduto sul davanzale interno della finestra, stringendo il regalo tra le mani tanto forte quanto bastava per non romperlo.  
Un segnalibro fatto a mano, coi fiori che aveva osservato ogni mattina facendo colazione insieme a lui o sbirciando dalla finestra, per vedere se fosse in casa.  
Levi aveva speso tempo in quel dono. Aveva pensato a lui, confezionandolo ed usando fiori, di quel colore che Eren aveva sempre esaltato davanti a lui.  
Era un regalo unico.  
_Proprio come il suo creatore_ , si ritrovò a pensare, guardando da lontano la piccola casa dai muri azzurri.  
 


	3. Overwhelmed

Aveva contato le settimane.  
Avrebbe dovuto avere ancora due giorni di tempo, prima dell’inizio del calore di aprile. Da quando erano iniziati, Eren era sempre stato puntuale, cosa che Grisha attribuiva al regolare uso dei soppressori ed al suo stile di vita sano. Si era sempre sentito fortunato.  
Aveva abbassato la guardia, fidandosi di una serie di eventi che –avrebbe dovuto saperlo-, non avrebbero potuto essere favorevoli per sempre.  
Ed ora ne pagava le conseguenze.  
   
Iniziò a sentire caldo durante le lezioni del mattino e fece di tutto per negare l’evidenza, ricontrollando i conti, assicurandosi che no, non potesse essere _quello._ C’era ancora tempo per _quello_.  
Armin lo seguì in bagno alla prima occasione e gli bastò sfiorargli il collo con il naso perché la sua espressione rispondesse ad ogni suo dubbio.  
   
«No. No no, non è vero, è presto!»  
   
«Eren, ti assicuro che il tuo odore non mente.»  
   
«Non posso essere in calore, non ho i soppressori che mi ha dato mio padre. Non ho neanche visto Levi!»  
   
Armin prese il controllodella situazione, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle per calmarlo prima che andasse nel panico. Se si fosse agitato l’odore dolce che già stava cominciando a diffondere sarebbe solo aumentato d’intensità.  
   
«Calmati. Andiamo in infermeria, chiediamo di far venire i tuoi a prend-»  
   
«No! Non posso saltare la scuola, oggi! Ho un gruppo di studio dopo le lezioni, se lo perdo, non riusciremo a completare il progetto.»  
   
«Ma Eren...»  
   
«Non posso e basta, okay? Non andrò a casa. Andiamo in infermeria, sicuramente hanno qualche soppressore generico nell’armadietto dei medicinali.»  
   
Senza aspettare una risposta, chiuse la zip della felpa fino in cima, coprendosi il collo ed uscì dal bagno. Armin lo seguì a ruota.  
   
«Devo ricordarti che i soppressori di ogni Omega sono specifici e i generici non ti aiuteranno?»  
   
«Lo so bene, ma magari lo rallenteranno un po’. Se sto al freddo e ne prendo qualche pillola, riuscirò a partecipare al gruppo di studio e tornare a casa in tempo.»  
   
Armin tentò di persuaderlo a cambiare idea per tutto il tragitto dal bagno, ma Eren non lo stava neanche ascoltando. Appena entrato in infermeria, aprì subito una delle finestre, facendo entrare nella stanza l’aria ancora fredda di inizio aprile. Armin si strinse le braccia al petto, rabbrividendo, ma il castano al contrario tolse subito giacca e maglietta, restando in canottiera.  
   
«Il freddo mi aiuterà» disse tra sé e sé, mentre apriva l’armadietto dei medicinali con la chiave che aveva preso dal cassetto.  
   
Nessuno a parte l’infermiera avrebbe dovuto conoscerne la posizione, ma in realtà non c’era una sola persona della scuola a non saperla. La stanza era spesso incustodita e lasciata aperta, nel caso in cui a qualcuno fosse servito sdraiarsi in uno dei lettini o prendere bende e cerotti.  
Eren sarebbe stato disposto anche a scassinarlo quel maledetto armadietto, ma per pura fortuna non ce ne fu bisogno. I suoi occhi cercarono tra le varie medicine e contenitori finché non si posarono sul rosa scuro di un flacone in particolare, la Ω disegnata sull’etichetta gli tramise un piacevole sollievo.  
   
«Eren... Penso ancora che non sia una buona idea...»  
   
«Smettila di lamentarti e dimmi se arriva qualcuno» rispose l’Omega, svitando il tappo.  
   
Lasciò cadere nel palmo della mano un paio di pillole e le mandò giù insieme ad un paio di sorsi di acqua del rubinetto. Poi prese un fazzoletto e lasciò cadere altre quattro pillole dentro la stoffa, che poi chiuse e infilò in tasca.  
Dopo aver rimesso tutto in ordine, si avvicinò alla finestra, coprì gli occhi con le dita e rimase fermo immobile. Armin tremava alle sue spalle, stringendo i denti per evitare di batterli, ma ogni brivido di gelo era una benedizione per l’Omega. Ci vollero dieci interi minuti di respirazione e pazienza prima che Eren si sentisse abbastanza bene –e abbastanza freddo-, da rivestirsi ed uscire dall’infermeria.  
Armin strofinò i polsi sul collo di Eren, come ulteriore precauzione, ma continuò a chiedergli come si sentisse per tutto il tempo ed anche quando furono tornati in classe, l’Omega poté sentire il suo sguardo su di sé, pungolarlo e trafiggerlo in continuazione. Avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli di farla finita, che così avrebbe solo attirato di più l’attenzione su di sé e quella era l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno.  
   
L’intera giornata si divise tra momenti di finta calma e pause trascorse di fronte ad una finestra aperta, per aiutare i soppressori a mantenere freddo il suo corpo. Eren era costantemente all’erta, attento alle reazioni di chi stava intorno a lui, ma nessuno sembrava aver notato niente. Non lo guardavano, non si avvicinavano a lui, non sorridevano o gli prestavano particolare attenzione. Forse lo consideravano solo un po’ fuori di testa, per andare in giro in maniche corte ad aprile, quando fino alla settimana prima c’erano state tracce di neve sui tetti e per le strade. Quello però era un pettegolezzo che Eren avrebbe volentieri alimentato, pur di evitarsi le conseguenze di un calore inaspettato.  
Quando il gruppo di studio finì, un paio d’ore dopo l’orario di scuola regolare, Eren ormai era stremato sia nel corpo che nello spirito. Si sentiva come se avesse la febbre e non si sarebbe stupito se dopo tutto il freddo che aveva preso, si fosse ammalato per davvero. Aveva preso le ultime due pillole di soppressori prima di incontrare i suoi compagni, ma gli effetti erano durati meno delle volte precedenti. Erano passate a malapena due ore e già la pelle bruciava, i primi crampi cominciavano a fargli contorcere lo stomaco.  
Corse per quanto poteva lungo le strade della città, avvolto nella sciarpa come fosse una fortezza, ma ormai lui stesso riusciva a percepire il proprio odore dolce filtrare attraverso la stoffa.  
   
Arrivato ai piedi delle scale, fu costretto a fermarsi.  
Cadde praticamente in ginocchio sui gradini, le dita della mano chiuse a pugno contro lo stomaco. Perché doveva fare così male? Ansimando, premette la fronte contro il muro freddo della parete accanto: si sentiva andare a fuoco, non ricordava di essere stato così male da quella prima volta sulla spiaggia. Istintivamente alzò lo sguardo verso la cima delle scale. Le sue speranze vennero infrante nel ricordare che quello non era il solito orario in cui Levi usciva a correre. Quel momento era passato da ore, forse era addirittura già tornato indietro. Una parte di lui ne fu quasi sollevata: non era certo di come avrebbe potuto agire, trovandosi di fronte l’Alpha che negli ultimi mesi si era divertito a definire suo.  
Levi non gli apparteneva e non aveva alcun dovere di aiutarlo o di essere lì, quando lui era in difficoltà.  
Con uno sforzo, si mise in piedi.  
Doveva solo arrivare in cima alle scale, a casa. Nove rampe e poi avrebbe potuto fare un bagno freddo, prendere i soppressori e sconfiggere il dolore.  
Sconfiggere il desiderio.  
Sconfiggere l’Omega dentro di lui che cercava di usare il _suo_ corpo a proprio piacimento.  
   
Tre rampe alle spalle, sei di fronte a sé, Eren si fermò di nuovo. Appoggiò la schiena alla parete di una casa vuota, godendosi gli spifferi gelidi che sibilavano attraverso i vetri rotti delle finestre. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendo la giacca con le mani: sei rampe di scale sembravano essere seicento. Mancava poco, poteva farcela. Respirò a fondo e si staccò dal muro, riprendendo la via verso casa.  
Qualcosa si impigliò alla sua borsa di scuola, costringendolo a fermarsi. Quando si girò, scoprì che aggrappato alla borsa non c’era un qualcosa, ma un qualcuno.  
Una mano sporca e magra, dita come i rami degli alberi d’inverno, si era stretta attorno ad una delle cinghie. Lo sguardo di Eren risalì lungo il braccio, fino a raggiungere il viso del proprietario, seduto a terra proprio dietro l’angolo dell’edificio. I suoi occhi erano spalancati e scuri, il viso sporco quanto la mano e coperto da una barba impolverata. La puzza di alcol rendeva l’aria attorno a lui quasi irrespirabile.  
Eren lasciò andare la propria giacca per portare una mano davanti al viso e coprirsi il naso, mentre con l’altra strinse saldamente la borsa, cercando di liberarla dalla presa dell’uomo.  
   
«Mi lasci andare subito» esclamò.  
   
«Hai un profumo così piacevole, mi rende felice.»  
   
Senza lasciar andare la borsa, la usò come sostegno per aiutarsi a mettersi in piedi. Eren aggrottò la fronte, osservandolo: era poco più alto di lui, ma magro e trasandato. Non aveva l’aspetto di un senzatetto. Sembrava più un uomo a cui una giornata sfortunata aveva fatto alzare troppo il gomito.  
   
«Lasci andare la mia borsa» ripeté con più calma, ma con tono deciso.  
   
«Perché ti comporti così? Io voglio solo sorridere» protestò l’uomo, con voce affranta e disperata.  
   
Sembrava che fosse sul punto di mettersi a piangere ed Eren non era certo di come avrebbe dovuto reagire davanti ad un uomo ubriaco in lacrime.  
   
«Forse sarebbe più felice se iniziasse a togliersi dalla strada» suggerì e con un ultimo strattone riuscì a liberare la borsa dalle dita avide dell’ubriaco.  
   
L'uomo quasi perse l’equilibrio per quell’improvviso movimento. Le sue mani artigliarono l’aria di fronte a lui in cerca di un appiglio ed Eren si spostò velocemente indietro, temendo che potesse cadergli addosso. Fu svelto, ma non abbastanza. Le dita sporche mancarono la sua giacca, ma si impigliarono ad un’estremità della sua sciarpa, strappandogliela dal collo.  
Se poco prima l’uomo aveva definito piacevole il suo profumo, con un tono delicato e l’espressione ammaliata, ora sul suo viso c’era solo sorpresa.  
Portò al viso la sciarpa rubata, inspirando a fondo. Eren sapeva che avrebbe dovuto scappare e lo urlava al proprio corpo, che non dava segno di risposta.  
L’aria sembrava essere diventata improvvisamente più calda ora che il suo odore non era più intrappolato nella stoffa e libero di diffondersi tutto intorno a lui.  
Quando l’uomo allontanò il viso dalla sciarpa, i suoi occhi erano neri e folli.  
   
«Nascondevi un piccolo segreto, non è vero?» ringhiò, gettando a terra la sciarpa.  
   
Eren avrebbe voluto colpirlo ed allontanarsi, invece si ritrovò a guaire quando dalla gola dell’uomo di fronte a lui iniziò ad uscire un debole ringhio, che crebbe d’intensità man mano che la distanza tra loro veniva annullata.  
Indietreggiò, fermandosi solo quando sentì la parete fresca contro la schiena.  
Dall‘uomo che ora aveva intrappolato il proprio tra sé e la parete, sotto la puzza dell’alcol, si fece strada l’essenza intensa e bruciante di un Alpha.  
Confuso, Eren lottò con la paura per mantenere la mente lucida.  
   
«Per favore» disse, lasciando cadere a terra la borsa per avere le braccia libere. Strinse la giacca attorno al corpo, gli occhi spalancati, imponendosi di non respirare.  
   
«Per cosa mi stai pregando, Omega?» rispose l’uomo, alzandogli il viso con due dita di una mano.  
   
_Pregare?_  
Quella parola riaccese nel suo petto la rabbia che la paura aveva sopito per un momento. Eren ringhiò, trovando il suo viso a pochi centimetri dal proprio.  
   
«Lo sai, hai degli occhi stupendi.»  
   
«Si allontani da me, quel che sta facendo è un crimine.»  
   
L’Alpha scoppiò a ridere in un modo che fece accapponare la pelle di Eren. I suoi pugni si chiusero stretti, le braccia entrarono in tensione.  
   
«I complimenti sono illegali, ora?»  
   
«Trattenere le persone contro i muri lo è.»  
   
«Perché, non ti piace in piedi?»  
   
Era come essere sotto droghe.  
La lucidità che Eren conservava non faceva che rendere ancora più evidente ai suoi occhi quanto disperata fosse la situazione.  
Aveva sempre pensato di non avere scelta. Sempre creduto che ciò che provava sarebbe importato ben poco, quando l’Omega dentro di lui avesse preso il controllo. Si era considerato schiavo, destinato a seguire impulsi che il corpo avrebbe imposto alla mente e ripensare a quel primo giorno di calore, anni prima, non aveva fatto che rafforzare la sua convinzione.  
   
Dal momento in cui aveva toccato Levi Ackerman, non aveva fatto altro che desiderare di non separarsene più. L’aveva respirato, stretto ed assaggiato. Ed era stato bello.  
Naturale.  
_Istintivo_.  
Una pulsione incontrollata l’aveva spinto a desiderare qualcuno che fino al giorno prima aveva solo disprezzato e lo stesso era accaduto a Levi. Se quell’Alpha dagli occhi di ghiaccio l’avesse desiderato, niente avrebbe impedito ad Eren di concedersi a lui.  
Perché era un Omega ed in quanto tale, non poteva resistere al richiamo di un Alpha eccitato. Chiunque esso fosse.  
   
Questo era ciò che aveva sempre pensato.  
   
Ed ora, a causa di questa convinzione Eren, Omega in calore, solo in un vicolo con un Alpha, si sentiva confuso. L’odore intenso di un Alpha non marchiato era sufficiente a rendere il suo Omega fragile e pronto a implorare per avere qualcosa di cui Eren non voleva sapere niente. Perché sì, l'Omega rispondeva all’odore intenso e bollente dell’uomo di fronte a lui, ma _Eren Jaeger_ no. E quando vide la mano sporca dell’Alpha avvicinarsi alla sua giacca, la lingua scivolare fuori dalle labbra schiuse per leccarsi i denti, Eren smise di pensare.  
   
Le dita di una delle mani si chiusero a pugno, i muscoli del braccio si gonfiarono mentre caricava il colpo che un istante più tardi si abbatté, dal basso verso l’alto, sul mento dell’uomo. L’alcol in corpo disturbava il suo senso dell’equilibrio ed Eren lo vide cadere violentemente a terra, urlando e ringhiando in un modo che non aveva niente di umano. Subito si mosse, staccandosi dalla parete contro cui un attimo prima era stato trattenuto. Avrebbe dovuto scappare, ma si illuse di aver guadagnato almeno il tempo necessario ad afferrare la propria borsa dall’angolo sporco in cui era stata fatta cadere.  
Fu un errore, ma lo capì solo quando sentì qualcosa collidere contro le proprie caviglie ed abbassò lo sguardo in tempo per vedere le gambe dell’Alpha intrappolare le proprie.  
Cadde in avanti, attutendo il colpo con le braccia per impedirsi di sbattere la testa. La borsa finì per strada, rotolando senza aprirsi. Con un gemito di dolore, Eren cercò di muovere il corpo che gridava dolore. Nonostante la paura e l’adrenalina l’avessero distratto per qualche minuto, i crampi alla pancia ed il calore crescente tra le gambe erano un richiamo continuo alla propria condizione.  
Appoggiò a terra i palmi delle mani, per sollevarsi, ma un peso sulla schiena lo spinse di nuovo contro il pavimento sporco e bagnato del vicolo. Si dimenò, muovendo le gambe.  
Una mano si infilò tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli all’indietro per fargli sollevare la testa ed inarcare il collo all’indietro.  
   
«Mi hai fatto male, merda» ringhiò la voce dell’uomo accanto al suo orecchio.  
   
La puzza del suo alito gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco già in subbuglio. Dita gelate risalirono il suo collo bollente, forse dirette verso il mento, forse verso le labbra. Eren non lo seppe mai.  
Appena fu certo che fossero a portata, ignorando il dolore ai capelli, abbassò la testa e le morse con quanta forza aveva, finché riuscì a sentire in bocca il sapore del sangue ed uno schiocco sinistro provenire dalle articolazioni.  
L’Alpha urlò di nuovo e gli strappò la mano dalla bocca, ma invece di allontanarsi come Eren aveva sperato, piegò il braccio e con il gomito magro ed ossuto, gli colpì la nuca.  
Il dolore fu così acuto che quasi non riuscì a percepirlo.  
La sua vista si appannò ed il viso colpì il pavimento, facendolo guaire di dolore. Sentì la voce dell’Alpha imprecare sopra di lui, come fosse distante chilometri e chilometri, ma il peso sulla schiena era la prova che la bestia non si era allontanata di un solo centimetro.  
   
«Sei come un cane, cazzo. Mordi e ringhi, hai anche la rabbia!?»  
   
L’uomo sputò a terra, a pochi centimetri da dove il viso del ragazzo era tenuto schiacciato ed Eren guaì ancora. Non smise di lottare, non smise di cercare di liberarsi.  
Neanche quanto i polsi gli vennero bloccati dietro la schiena.  
Neanche quando la mano lurida dell’Alpha si fece strada oltre gli strati di stoffa dei suoi abiti, infilandosi nello spazio vuoto tra l’inguine di Eren ed il pavimento.  
Il ragazzo esitò, indeciso: avrebbe potuto schiacciargli la mano a terra, ma l’idea di lasciare che quelle dita lascive aderissero al proprio corpo gli fece venire la nausea. Iniziò a scalciare, stringendo i denti. Come un cavallo imbizzarrito che tenti di disarcionare il proprio cavaliere così l’unico pensiero di Eren era riuscire a togliersi quell’animale di dosso. Avrebbe lottato fino alla fine. I polmoni erano schiacciati, l’aria a sua disposizione poca. Ansimò, stringendo i pugni, inermi nella presa del suo aguzzino.  
   
E poi l’aria tornò.  
Il peso scomparve.  
Un movimento veloce quanto un battito di ciglia, un’ombra scura proprio sopra di lui. Eren sentì l’Alpha guaire e rotolò su un fianco, portandosi le mani allo stomaco, gli occhi spalancati per cercare di cogliere i dettagli di quel che stava accadendo davanti a lui.  
Il cuore batteva nel petto così forte che pareva sul punto di spezzargli le costole, ma Eren lo sentì bloccarsi in gola quando la sua vista appannata mise a fuoco un particolare, in tutta la scena.  
Un paio di occhi azzurri, freddi come il ghiaccio, infuocati come l’inferno.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Il malessere che aveva sopportato per tutto il giorno non poteva in nessuno modo giustificare come si sentisse in quel momento. Il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere nel petto, forte, così forte da sentire un reale dolore.  
Non aveva visto Eren quel mattino e non l’aveva visto neanche al pomeriggio, quando era uscito per correre. Anche se si era assicurato che l’orario fosse corretto, anche se aveva aspettato per qualche minuto in più in cima alle scale, dandosi dello stupido ogni volta che si trovava a trattenere il respiro, vedendo qualcuno passare.  
E poi aveva rinunciato.  
Era uscito a correre, aveva tramutato i pensieri in fatica, sudore e respiro regolare. Avrebbe potuto correre per sempre, invece si era ritrovato ai piedi delle scale senza quasi rendersene conto, con il cuore in gola ed i muscoli di tutto il corpo tesi al punto di spezzarsi.  
La parete accanto a lui aveva un odore familiare: dolce, delicato. Appena accennato, contaminato da quello di decine di passanti e del mare, a pochi passi da lì, eppure era impossibile da non riconoscere.  
Eren.  
Il dolce profumo dell’Omega a cui non poteva smettere di pensare, caldo ed invitante.  
Quella rivelazione spiegava la sensazione di disagio che aveva dovuto affrontare per tutta la giornata, ma non l’agitazione che pulsava ad ogni battito del suo cuore attraverso tutto il corpo.  
Seguendo un istinto primordiale, corse su per le scale, rincorrendo quella traccia che per lui significava molto più di quanto avesse mai osato ammettere.  
Gradino dopo gradino, la sentì aumentare di intensità, come se la fonte fosse sempre più vicina. L’Alpha dentro di lui fece le fusa all’idea di rivedere il proprio compagno, ma Levi non gli permise di dare voce a quella soddisfazione.  
Qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione.  
   
Alla dolcezza del calore si era aggiunto un odore nuovo. Era acre e penetrante. Gli invase i polmoni, facendogli percepire le emozioni che trasportava come fossero sue.  
Paura. Rabbia. Disprezzo.  
Quando queste tre parole vennero associate all’immagine di Eren, i sensi di Levi andarono fuori controllo.  
Salì a due a due i gradini rimasti davanti a lui, la fatica fisica completamente dimenticata di fronte al bisogno impellente di scoprire la causa di quel che aveva appena percepito.  
Un ringhio basso e vibrante sfuggì dalla sua gola ed a qualche metro di distanza, quasi come se avesse risposto, la voce di Eren guaì.  
Avrebbe riconosciuto quel suono tra migliaia. Tra milioni.  
Il timbro unico e irripetibile della voce del _suo_ Omega.  
La tensione era tale che non si preoccupò neanche di correggere sé stesso per averlo definito tale.  
   
Colmò in pochi passi la distanza tra lui e quella voce. A terra di fronte ad un vicolo vide la sua borsa, conferma non necessaria che sì, si trattava di Eren.  
Aveva già il suo nome sulle labbra quando percepì qualcos’altro. Qualcosa che fino a quel momento era passato inosservato ai suoi sensi, troppo concentrati a seguire la traccia di Eren, tralasciando qualsiasi altro stimolo.  
Era un odore forte, duro e spiacevole.  
Alpha.  
La puzza di quella creatura era così intensa che Levi si sorprese di non averla notata prima. Copriva quella di Eren, contaminandola con furia, possessione e desiderio.  
Il cuore di Levi smise di battere per un solo, breve secondo. Quello spazio di tempo fu l’unico che concesse a sé stesso per elaborare turbamento e realizzazione.  
Quando girò l’angolo, non c’era sorpresa nei suoi occhi.  
Neanche quando vide Eren steso a terra, gli occhi lucidi e pieni di lacrime.  
Neanche quando vide la mano di quell’Alpha infilata a forza sotto i vestiti del ragazzo, chissà quanto in profondità.  
Neanche quando egli alzò lo sguardo per incrociare il suo, gli occhi ancora illuminati dal puro desiderio di possessione che l’Omega gli stava scatenando. Un lupo, che gioca con la propria preda prima di divorarla.  
Ebbe l’impressione che stesse per dirgli qualcosa, forse per sbraitargli di andarsene, forse per chiedergli se volesse favorire.  
Non fece in tempo a scoprirlo.  
Levi piantò un piede a terra e ruotò il corpo, sollevando l’altra gamba. La suola della sua scarpa da ginnastica collise con il viso dell’Alpha con una violenza tale che l’uomo fu proiettato lontano da Eren, sbattendo con la testa contro la parete.  
Con la coda dell’occhio vide il ragazzo muoversi non appena il peso del suo aggressore fu scomparso, ma la sua attenzione rimase concentrata sul suo avversario.  
A ben guardare, non poteva neanche essere definito tale. La puzza di alcol era nauseante e forte, nonostante il vicolo fosse impregnato dagli odori di ben due Alpha e di un Omega in calore. L’uomo a terra aveva un labbro spaccato ed anche una delle mani sanguinava copiosamente, un dito piegato in una posizione innaturale, palesemente rotto.  
Il corvino sentì un moto di orgoglio al pensiero che Eren fosse stato in grado di causare tutti quei danni, nonostante la sua condizione fisica.  
L’Alpha di fronte a lui sputò a terra e sollevò uno sguardo confuso.  
   
«Figlio di...-» biascicò, la bocca impastata di sangue. «L’ho trovato prima io» sputò, sollevando la mano buona verso il ragazzo.  
   
Dalle gole di entrambi gli Alpha risuonarono i rispettivi ringhi di sfida.  
E Levi si mosse. Afferrò per il polso quell’arto che aveva osato violare il corpo del suo compagno e nel vicolo risuonò per la seconda volta lo schiocco delle ossa rotte ed il conseguente grido straziante di dolore.  
Sentì Eren trattenere il respiro, alle proprie spalle.  
Non era abbastanza.  
   
«Lui non ti appartiene» disse, con una voce che non somigliava più alla sua. Era bassa, roca. Ferale. Quella di un demone fuggito dall’inferno.  
   
L’Alpha a terra guaì, quando Levi lo afferrò per i capelli. Seppur ferito, l’orgoglio non gli permetteva di restare inerme e subire il proprio destino. Si gettò con tutto il proprio peso contro Levi, facendo crollare a terra entrambi. La differenza tra i due Alpha era evidente, uno più alto e magro, l’altro più basso, ma atletico.  
Eren si ritrasse, guardando la scena senza poter intervenire. Pregava il proprio corpo di lasciarlo almeno alzare in piedi, per aiutare Levi. Per aiutare il suo Alpha.  
Si mise in ginocchio, in tempo per vedere il corvino afferrare le spalle del proprio avversario e rivoltarlo a terra. Al movimento del suo pugno chiuso seguì quello di un nuovo schiocco ed il viso dell’uomo venne invaso dal sangue che colava dal naso spaccato.  
   
«Non hai il diritto di respirarlo.»  
   
L’Alpha a terra, Levi sopra di lui, era accecato dal proprio stesso sangue. Non riusciva a respirare ed il dolore prosciugava la forza di cercare di reagire. Forse anche il coraggio. Se l’odore proveniente dal corpo di Levi diventava sempre più aggressivo e minaccioso, quello dell’altro Alpha cominciava a vacillare, contaminato da paura e sottomissione.  
Pianse, esponendo il collo in segno di resa, ma quei singhiozzi non fecero che alimentare la furia di Levi, perché quelle lacrime che ora si mischiavano al sangue erano niente in confronto a quelle che aveva visto negli occhi disperati dell’Omega. Occhi furiosi, che ancora brillavano di determinazione. Occhi di chi non si sarebbe concesso senza lottare, di chi non si sarebbe arreso.  
Una creatura meravigliosa che una bestia aveva cercato di distruggere con la propria superbia.  
Lo afferrò per i capelli, alzandosi.  
   
«Non hai. Il diritto. Di averlo.»  
   
La faccia dell’Alpha venne sbattuta più e più volte contro la parete di mattoni. I denti caddero a terra, misti a sangue, lacrime e saliva.  
Levi lo lasciò andare, guardandolo mentre si accasciava al suolo e quando fu steso a terra, alzò un piede e premette la suola direttamente sull’inguine dell’uomo sotto di lui.  
I loro sguardi si incontrarono ed in quello di Levi non c’era alcuna traccia di pietà, solo rabbia. Disprezzo.  
Ed odio, per quella bestia e sì, in fondo, anche per sé stesso. Perché non era lì.  
Perché era arrivato tardi.  
Perché aveva permesso che Eren piangesse.  
Al ricordo di quei due occhi verdi, gonfi di lacrime e rabbia, una nuova ondata d’ira si diffuse in tutto il suo corpo come una malattia.  
   
«Dovrei ucciderti.»  
   
Levi ringhiò, spostando il proprio peso tutto sulla gamba che poggiava sull’uomo. L’Alpha a terra emise un gemito strozzato e rovesciò gli occhi all’indietro. Poi rimase immobile.  
Respirava, Levi poteva vederlo. Poteva sentirlo.  
Non riusciva a convincersi che lo meritasse.  
Gli sarebbe bastato spostare il piede sul collo, bloccargli la trachea. Qualche minuto e quella bestia avrebbe smesso di infestare il pianeta con la propria presenza.  
   
«Levi.»  
   
La voce che lo chiamò era debole ed incerta, ma quando l’Alpha si girò verso il ragazzo che ne era fonte, trovò un paio di occhi sicuri e brillanti a ricambiare il suo sguardo.  
Eren era lì, seduto a terra, una mano sullo stomaco e l’altra tesa verso di lui. L’Alpha abbandonò la sua preda per annullare la distanza che lo separava dall’Omega.  
Si inginocchiò, lasciandosi avvolgere e nel suo orecchio, Eren iniziò subito a fare le fusa. Levi sapeva che quel suono non serviva solo a tentare di calmarlo, ma anche a chiedere conforto. Eren tremava e soffriva in silenzio, più preoccupato di impedire che lui facesse qualcosa di irreparabile, piuttosto che del proprio stato di salute.  
Con un ringhio dolce e profondo, Levi si sedette a terra e sollevò Eren, adagiandolo sulle proprie gambe. Il suo profumo dolce gli invase i polmoni e quella volta non fece nulla per combattere le emozioni che seguirono. Stringerlo era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento. Doveva sentire il suo respiro ed il suo calore, il battito del suo cuore contro il proprio. Doveva essere certo che fosse vivo, salvo ed al sicuro nell’unico posto che poteva essere definito tale, tra le sue braccia.  
   
«Stai bene?» forzò la propria voce a chiedere.  
   
«No...»  
   
«Ci sono io, ora.»  
   
Le dita di Eren scivolarono sulle sue spalle, su lungo il collo e si infilarono tra i suoi capelli neri. Lo costrinse a piegarsi, ad esporre la ghiandola che sentiva pulsare sotto la pelle.  
_Fermo_ , sembrò ordinare quella presa decisa.  
Levi obbedì. Non c’era niente, in quel momento, che non avrebbe fatto, se solo Eren l’avesse chiesto.   
Chiuse gli occhi quando sentì l’Omega premere il viso contro il proprio collo e respirare a fondo il suo odore. Una vampata di calore lo pervase da capo a piedi, facendolo sospirare, ma non si mosse.  
Lasciò che Eren si rilassasse. Che cominciasse a sentirsi di nuovo al sicuro, smettesse di tremare ed il respiro tornasse regolare. Che iniziasse a strofinare lentamente il viso contro di lui, forse seguendo l’istinto, eppure a lui Eren tutto sembrava meno che un Omega in preda agli impulsi. I suoi gesti erano calcolati, studiati. Non c’era fretta, non c’era bisogno. Era volontà.  
Ringhiò ancora, un suono sommesso e delicato, la eco di quello stesso sentimento che animava anche Eren e quando l’Omega si spinse un po’ più in alto, Levi ebbe a malapena il tempo di rendersi conto di ciò che stava per accadere. Le braccia lo avvolsero subito un po’ più stretto e le pupille di entrambi si dilatarono, inghiottendo il colore delle iridi, quando Eren fece toccare le ghiandole sui loro colli.  
Fu come rinascere.  
Era la prima volta che concedevano l’un l’altro qualcosa che fosse così personale. Intimo. La piccola porzione di pelle destinata ad ospitare il marchio di chiunque sarebbe diventato loro compagno di vita ribollì, pulsando contro la gemella. Entrambi si mossero, alimentando la frizione, inseguendo la scintilla di dolce soddisfazione che somigliava sempre più ad un incendio a malapena represso.  
Le labbra di Eren gli sfiorarono l’orecchio e quando l’Alpha strinse il suo corpo al proprio, da quella bella bocca rosata sfuggì un gemito delicato e perso a cui subito ne seguì uno più roco di risposta.  
   
_Fermati, è sbagliato._  
_Non posso._  
_Non sai se è ciò che vuole._  
_Ha fatto lui la prima mossa._  
_Si fida di te._  
   
Fiducia. Ci aveva messo mesi a guadagnarsi quella di Eren. Anni.  
Quel ragazzo che prima lo guardava con timore e soggezione, si era lasciato stringere tra le braccia come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Nella sua condizione, essere aggredito da un Alpha avrebbe dovuto renderlo sospettoso, all’erta verso chiunque appartenesse a quella dinamica; invece le sue dita gli accarezzavano dolcemente la nuca, lasciando scorrere i polpastrelli sui capelli rasati. Quelle coccole erano un dono.  
Eren lo era.  
E Levi voleva che fosse trattato come tale.  
   
«Andiamo» disse a voce bassa.  
   
Stava per infrangere la loro piccola bolla, ma voleva che accadesse con delicatezza.  
Eren si allontanò un poco e lo guardò, sbattendo le ciglia. Sembrava confuso, se dalla situazione o da ciò che era accaduto, Levi non lo sapeva. Riusciva a respirare il suo odore direttamente dalla propria pelle ed il proprio su quella di Eren. Se per l’Omega l’effetto era anche solo lontanamente piacevole quanto lo era per Levi, quell’espressione un po’ trasognata era tutto meno che fuori luogo.  
L’Alpha indicò con la testa il corpo ancora privo di sensi del bastardo che avevano atterrato poco prima.  
   
«Voglio portarti via da qui.»  
   
L’Omega gli sorrise. Si alzarono in piedi, ma quando Levi si avvicinò per sorreggerlo, Eren lo fermò con un cenno della mano.  
   
«Ce la faccio, non fa più male» disse.  
   
L’Alpha lo osservò per qualche secondo, assicurandosi che Eren stesse davvero bene. Poi raccolse la sciarpa e la borsa del ragazzo, entrambe luride per essere state gettate sul pavimento altrettanto lercio. I loro vestiti non erano in condizioni migliori e Levi odiava la sensazione di umido e sporco che percepiva sulla pelle nuda ed anche su quella coperta dalla stoffa. Era come se potesse attraversare le fibre.  
Quando si girò per porgere le sue cose al ragazzo, lo trovò intento ad esaminarsi alcune lievi ferite sulle mani. Sbucciature e graffi che si era fatto cadendo, niente che un po’ di disinfettante ed un paio di giorni non potessero guarire, eppure a Levi si strinse il cuore nel petto. Si avvicinò a lui, prendendo le sue mani nelle proprie e le portò accanto al proprio viso. Eren sospirò quando le labbra di Levi sfiorarono quelle ferite, sul dorso e sui polsi. La sua saliva parve alleviare qualsiasi dolore o fastidio e l’Omega lo premiò con un delicato suono di fusa.  
   
«Posso accompagnarti a casa?»  
   
Eren alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. Per un momento la sua espressione tradì la sorpresa, poi le sopracciglia si aggrottarono, come se d’un tratto fossero costrette a sopportare il peso di un pensiero.  
La tentazione di sfiorargli la fronte con il pollice e spianarla era quasi insopportabile.  
   
«Sì, per favore» rispose, poi gli tese la mano.  
   
Levi la strinse nella propria, mettendosi la borsa di Eren in spalla. Non avrebbe voluto lasciarlo andare, lo voleva tenere con sé per quella notte. E quella successiva. E per sempre.  
Ma Eren ora aveva bisogno della sua famiglia. Ciò che era successo non poteva essere cancellato da qualche coccola ed abbraccio. Levi lo capiva, lo rispettava. In fondo, aveva la sensazione che qualcosa fosse cambiato. Qualcosa che meritava un momento per essere compreso.  
Poteva sentire i pensieri di Eren agitarsi nella sua mente e il bisogno di conoscerli era enorme, lo divorava facendolo sentire disperatamente curioso.  
   
Davanti alla porta di casa, Eren non gli lasciò la mano. Levi guardò le loro dita unite in un’unica stretta, poi il viso del ragazzo, cercando un indizio che potesse aiutarlo a capire quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare, a quel punto, ma Eren lo anticipò.  
   
«Tu non mi vuoi?»  
   
A Levi si fermò il cuore nel petto. «Volerti, Eren?»  
   
«Sei un Alpha, io sono un Omega e sono in calore. Ci siamo toccati, però ora mi stai lasciando andare. Non ho effetto su di te?» Eren non era mai stato uno da giri di parole.  
   
«Lo hai...»  
   
«Allora perché ti comporti come se non lo volessi?»  
   
Guardandolo, era chiaro quanto Eren si stesse sforzando di restare calmo. La sua espressione era sofferente, ma non c’era alcuna causa fisica in quel dolore. Una delle sue mani era chiusa a pugno, l’altra stringeva con fin troppa forza quella di Levi, ancora intrappolata tra le sue dita tremanti. Erano parole, le sue, frutto di quel pensiero che tanto aveva incuriosito l’Alpha, che ora non sapeva però come reagire.  
Cosa si aspettava di sentire, Eren? Una spassionata dichiarazione d’amore? Una supplica di poterlo portare a casa sua, per prendersi il corpo e l’anima del proprietario di quegli occhi brillanti che infestavano i suoi sogni? Levi non era mai stato un uomo romantico, ma era certo che avrebbe fatto di tutto per vedere le labbra di Eren sorridergli di nuovo.  
   
«Io voglio solo ciò che vuoi tu.»  
   
Gli occhi verdi dell’Omega sembrarono restringersi per la sorpresa, che non fece nulla per celare.  
La porta si aprì di colpo. Carla apparve sulla soglia, le mani sui fianchi e la sua espressione cambiò da sorpresa a confusa ad arrabbiata.  
   
«Eren Jaeger, cosa hai fatto ai vestiti?!» esclamò, osservando gli abiti sporchi del ragazzo, che diventò immediatamente rosso.  
   
«I-Io...»  
   
«Signor Ackerman, anche lei si è sporcato? La prego, mi dica che non è stata colpa di mio figlio» la donna lo interruppe, memore delle marachelle del ragazzo. Era una fase che aveva passato tempo prima, ma da Eren Carla si aspettava di tutto.  
   
Levi guardò il ragazzo, invece di rispondere. Non aveva intenzione di parlare per primo, non era la sua storia da raccontare quella ed il suo silenzio fu la scelta giusta. Eren scosse la testa e lasciò andare la mano di Levi. L’Alpha sfilò la borsa dalla spalla, mentre ascoltava il castano inventare di punto in bianco una scusa –a suo parere poco credibile- su come era scivolato sulle scale in una pozza di neve sciolta e Levi per aiutarlo si era sporcato a sua volta. La donna non sembrava convinta, ma arricciava il naso. Sembrava più interessata all’odore dell’aria che alle giustificazioni del figlio, ora che aveva avuto conferma che Levi non aveva trascinato lì il ragazzo per denunciarlo ai genitori.  
   
«Beh, vai immediatamente a lavarti e togli le scarpe!» concluse infine, scuotendo la testa.  
   
Le sue parole erano rivolte al figlio, ma il suo sguardo continuava a spostarsi tra lui e l’Alpha. Ogni secondo che passava sembrava sempre meno confusa, mentre i piccoli pezzi di un puzzle che finora non era stata in grado di completare iniziavano a trovare la propria posizione da soli.  
Levi scelse saggiamente di sparire prima di restare coinvolto in domande a cui neanche lui sapeva dare una risposta.  
   
«Arrivederci Signora Jaeger. Eren.»  
   
«Levi... Grazie, per prima.»  
   
L’Alpha sorrise appena e fece un passo indietro, senza trovare il coraggio di voltarsi e dare le spalle agli smeraldi che ancora aveva puntati addosso.  
Fu Carla che, dopo avergli rivolto un cenno con la testa, chiuse la porta, prendendo per loro quella dura decisione.  
Levi rimase solo, nella piazzetta vuota, circondando dall’odore del suo Omega che sapeva essere al sicuro.  
Per ora, gli sarebbe bastato.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Eren si era rigirato nel letto per tutto il pomeriggio. Aveva pensato e ripensato a quel che era successo nel vicolo, al modo in cui il suo corpo aveva reagito al richiamo di quell’Alpha, ma anche a come si era rifiutato ed aveva lottato. L’aveva ferito, aveva resistito.  
E se i pensieri erano stati confusi, fino a quel punto, quando l’Alpha corvino entrava a far parte dell’equazione, tutto diventava ancora più complesso.  
Ad occhi chiusi, portò le dita di una mano sulla ghiandola del collo. La pelle scottava e l’odore di Levi era stato lavato via insieme allo sporco ed alla polvere, ma il ricordo di ciò che era stato non poteva essere cancellato.  
Per quanto potesse sembrargli strano ed incredibile, non poteva negare l’evidenza.  
Levi lo desiderava, ma aveva avuto cura di lui al punto da trascendere l’istinto.  
Levi, coi suoi occhi blu ed il profumo dei fiori sempre intriso negli abiti. Con le sue mani fredde e delicate. Quante volte si era domandato se anche le sue labbra lo fossero altrettanto.  
   
Quei pensieri lo accompagnarono durante tutta la cena, che toccò a malapena. Aveva lo stomaco chiuso. Non era del cibo che sentiva il bisogno, in quel momento.  
Alle sue domande servivano risposte.  
Seguì Grisha quando l’uomo si andò a chiudere nello studio, per godersi quella abituale ora di pace serale che, a quanto pareva, quella volta sarebbe stata un po’ più breve.  
   
«Papà, posso farti una domanda?» chiese, facendo capolino dalla porta.  
   
«Eren, sai bene che puoi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa.»  
   
«Com’era per te, prima che incontrassi la mamma?»  
   
L’uomo rimase interdetto, solo per un istante.  
   
«Intendi, quando non ero marchiato?»  
   
Eren annuì lentamente e Grisha sorrise, chiudendo il proprio libro. Si accarezzò il pizzetto del mento, mentre Eren chiudeva la porta ed andava a sedersi sulla poltrona di fronte a quella del padre. Sapeva che qualche pensiero girava in testa al figlio, ne aveva percepito il turbamento durante la cena e Carla aveva provveduto subito ad informarlo del fatto che Eren fosse tornato a casa, accompagnato da Ackerman e con la sua traccia su tutto il corpo. Gli aveva chiesto di andarci a parlare, ma Grisha si era rifiutato: Eren era abbastanza grande da poter prendere le proprie decisioni e se avesse avuto qualcosa da chiedere loro, si sarebbe fatto avanti da solo. Per questo motivo non era rimasto poi così sorpreso, quando la timida voce del ragazzo aveva interrotto la sua lettura.  
   
«Cosa vuoi sapere?»  
   
«Com’era. Cosa provavi, quando incontravi qualche Omega... Se ti piaceva qualcuno...»  
   
«Che tipo di risposta stai cercando, Eren? Dal punto di vista fisico o sentimentale?» Grisha nascose un sorriso dietro la mano, quando vide il figlio arrossire.  
   
«E-Entrambi, credo...»  
   
«L’odore di ogni Omega -soprattutto durante il calore-, è naturalmente attraente. Questo effetto generico sparisce, dopo che un partner è stato scelto. I marchi sono a vita, come sai e dopo questi, l’odore di chiunque non appartenga al tuo nucleo famigliare stretto diventa pressoché indifferente. Prima, tuttavia, il corpo di un Alpha, così come quello di un Omega, reagisce ad ogni stimolo indistintamente da chi lo diffonde.»  
   
Vide la fronte di Eren aggrottarsi, le sopracciglia unirsi nel centro, semi-nascoste sotto la frangetta color cioccolato. Non c’era niente di nuovo in ciò che Grisha gli aveva appena detto, eppure sembrava proprio che il figlio fosse deluso, quasi come se sperasse che nonostante tutto, per quella singola volta, la realtà potesse piegarsi a qualche sua fantasia.  
   
«Quindi non c’è alcuna differenza tr-» iniziò a dire, ma Grisha curvò le labbra in un sorriso che gli fece morire le parole sulle labbra, ancora prima che l’uomo iniziasse a parlare, interrompendolo.  
   
«Ma se è di sentimenti, che vuoi parlare, nessuno mi ha mai fatto battere il cuore come tua madre, fin dal primo momento in cui l’ho vista. Mi innamorai di lei ancor prima di conoscere il suo nome. O la sua dinamica.»  
   
Eren dimenticò completamente ciò che avrebbe voluto dire. Guardò verso il padre, che aveva abbassato lo sguardo, perso per un momento nei ricordi di quel primo sorriso che la donna gli aveva rivolto.  
   
«Tu l’hai scelta...»  
   
«Ci siamo scelti» lo corresse subito l’uomo, alzando di nuovo i suoi occhi verdi dentro i gemelli. «Prima che potessi trovare il coraggio di parlarle, venne da me per chiedermi di ballare e mi _ordinò_ di seguirla. Non ho più smesso di farlo.»  
   
Un silenzio teso calò nella stanza.  
Grisha studiava i lineamenti del viso del figlio, che in penombra teneva lo sguardo basso, ma gli occhi spalancati. La fronte era ora distesa, la bocca appena socchiusa in una dolce O. Se fino a poco prima aveva stretto i pugni sulle ginocchia, ora accarezzava con la punta delle dita delle lievi ferite che aveva sul polso di una delle mani. Notandoli, Grisha aggrottò la fronte.  
   
«Come te li-» iniziò a chiedere, ma Eren si alzò in piedi.  
   
«Devo uscire» disse, iniziando a chiudere la cerniera della giacca.  
   
«Uscire? Adesso?»  
   
«Sì. È importante...»  
   
«Eren...»  
   
«Papà. Per favore...»  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
«Che sta succedendo?» chiese Carla, apparendo sulla soglia della cucina.  
   
Guardò stranita mentre il marito richiudeva la porta e si appoggiava alla parete subito accanto ad essa. La donna, preoccupata, si avvicinò a lui e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
   
«Tesoro mio, che succede, ti senti male?» chiese.  
   
Grisha abbassò le mani con le quali si stava massaggiando gli occhi sotto gli occhialetti da vista, rivelando un paio di grandi occhi verdi e lucidi.  
   
«Ho appena fatto una delle cose più difficili nella vita di un padre. L’ho lasciato andare.»


	4. Our Choice

_Se per baciarti dovessi poi andare all’inferno, lo farei. Così potrò poi vantarmi con i diavoli di aver visto il paradiso senza mai entrarci. [Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta]_  
   
Perché proprio quella sera avesse deciso di rileggere una delle più tragiche storie d’amore mai scritte, Levi non lo sapeva.  
O forse sì.  
La sua non poteva certo essere definita romantica, ma della tragedia aveva tutte le caratteristiche.  
La repulsione per lo sporco era quasi stata vinta dalla consapevolezza che per lavare via polvere, sudore e sangue avrebbe dovuto privarsi anche dell’odore di Eren. Perderlo aveva significato ricadere immediatamente in quel fastidioso stato di allerta e disagio, in cui i suoi sensi sembravano tre volte più forti e la pelle bruciava per il bisogno di essere toccata.  
   
Dei passi fecero scricchiolare la poca ghiaia disseminata fuori dalla sua porta.  
Levi chiuse il libro, alzandosi in piedi, le orecchie tese per ascoltare. Sperò davvero che chiunque fosse il proprietario di quei passi, proseguisse la sua trafelata corsa giù per la via, in fretta, liberandolo dal fastidio di quel crepitio. Invece quelli si fermarono proprio davanti all’ingresso della piccola casa azzurra e ritmici e trafelati colpi iniziarono ad abbattersi contro il legno levigato.  
   
L’Alpha ringhiò, alzandosi dalla sua poltrona. Di tutte le pessime giornate, quella era decisamente la più lunga a concludersi.  
Quando afferrò la maniglia per aprirla, fece in modo che il corpo comunicasse nel modo più chiaro possibile che non aveva alcuna voglia di seccatori, rendendo acre ed intenso il proprio odore.  
Eppure non appena ebbe aperto la porta sentì scomparire ogni intento bellicoso.  
   
«Non mandarmi via...» pregò Eren, inspirando profondamente il rifiuto dell’Alpha.  
   
Levi rimase senza parole per un secondo di troppo e l’Omega prese l’iniziativa. Varcò la soglia di quella casa che tante volte aveva osservato da lontano e avvolse le braccia attorno al collo del suo proprietario. L’Alpha stringeva la maniglia della porta così forte che era certo si sarebbe rotta a breve, ma a quel gesto la presa si sciolse nel più naturale dei modi per poter ricambiare l’abbraccio.  
Quando le sue mani si adagiarono sui fianchi di Eren, il ragazzo fece un breve suono di fusa, interrotto poi dalle parole che si era preparato in fretta, durante quella corsa.  
   
«Fammi restare.»  
   
_Tum-tum_  
   
L’aria che circondava il corpo di Eren divenne bollente e dolce quanto il miele che Levi era solito sciogliere nel tè. Il suo viso era rosso per l’imbarazzo e vicino, così vicino che potevano percepire il respiro di uno sul volto dell'altro.  
   
_Tum-tum_  
   
«Qui?» chiese, consapevole di sembrare un idiota, ma impossibilitato a reagire in alcuna altra maniera.  
   
«Sì. Con te.»  
   
_Tum-tum_  
   
«Eren...» Levi si sforzò di mantenere il sangue freddo nonostante il cuore gli fosse già schizzato in gola e lui ne sentisse i battiti rimbombargli nelle orecchie. «Se tu resti, i-io...»  
   
«Hai detto di volere solo ciò che voglio io» lo interruppe Eren, con il tono di chi non accettava un no come risposta. «Ho avuto la possibilità di scegliere e ho scelto te.»  
   
La porta si chiuse, sbattendo alle sue spalle ed Eren sobbalzò. Abbassando lo sguardo, vide la gamba di Levi ritrarsi, dopo aver calciato la porta. Il cuore batté nel petto un po’ più forte all’arrivo della consapevolezza che sì, sarebbe potuto restare. Ebbe a malapena il tempo di registrare il pensiero nella propria mente, prima di sentirsi sollevare. I piedi lasciarono terra nello stesso momento in cui un paio di mai fredde gli afferrarono le cosce. Eren le strinse attorno ai fianchi dell’Alpha, ancorandosi a lui.  
   
_Lussuria. Desiderio._  
   
In risposta agli ormoni rilasciati nell’aria dall’Alpha, Eren sentì il proprio odore cambiare.  
   
_Sottomissione. Invito._  
   
«Levi...»  
   
Fu un ringhio la sua risposta ed Eren tentò di replicarlo. Sentì la schiena aderire alla porta dietro di lui, quando Levi ve lo spinse contro e subito si leccò le labbra secche, sgradevole conseguenza della paura che aveva dovuto sopportare fino a quel momento. La paura di essersi sbagliato. La paura di essere rifiutato. Di dover tornare a casa con la coda tra le gambe ed il cuore spezzato.  
La lingua di Levi si aggiunse alla sua.  
L’Omega guaì sorpreso quando l’Alpha gli leccò il labbro inferiore, facendole sfiorare e mosse la propria, per dar seguito a quella che era stata una prima, leggera carezza.  
   
«Levi...» chiamò ancora, disperato, quando quel contatto gli venne negato.   
   
La sua bocca lo zittì, senza preavviso.  
Il cuore gli esplose nel petto e per una manciata di secondi Eren non fu in grado di reagire. Di rispondere. Di fare nulla che non fosse lasciarsi baciare, inerte e sopraffatto. Era quasi certo di star sognando.  
Poi le mani sulle sue cosce strinsero la presa, riportandolo alla realtà.   
Eren ricambiò il bacio, facendo salire le proprie mani tra i capelli corvini, accarezzando l’undercut per raggiungere le ciocche più lunghe. Le dita vi si avvolsero possessive quanto la lingua che ora aveva varcato la soglia della sua bocca, rivendicandola come propria.   
Gli lasciò il controllo che chiaramente agognava, permettendogli di esplorarlo, leccando il palato, la lingua ed ogni centimetro di sé.   
Quello fu il suo primo bacio.   
   
Il corpo dell’Omega era caldo, più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Il calore lo attraeva come una falena alla luce di una lanterna e Levi abbandonò la sua bocca per assaggiarlo.  
Eren avrebbe voluto lamentarsene, ma ogni suono si spezzò al ritmo dei morsi lievi che l’Alpha gli impresse lungo la gola, tracciando una linea immaginaria che scendeva inesorabilmente, diretta verso un particolare punto del collo. La stoffa della maglietta venne spostata rudemente, liberando la pelle umida sopra la ghiandola. Quel tenue luccichio, appena visibile sulla carnagione scura, era ipnotico. L’Alpha guardò con reverenza quella zona vergine, mentre la bocca si riempiva di saliva. Era un affamato, a cui veniva per la prima volta offerto un pasto e si mosse prima del pensiero, premendovi la lingua. Succhiò la carne rovente che ricopriva la ghiandola. Versi osceni uscivano dalla bocca del ragazzo, suoni che nessuno dei due aveva mai sentito prima, che l’Omega non credeva di poter neanche produrre.  
   
Eren si abbandonò all’istinto. Chiuse gli occhi, piegando la testa per esporre il collo. Il bacino scattò in avanti, l’inguine premuto contro lo stomaco del compagno. I loro odori si fusero, crescendo d’intensità mentre l’uno chiamava l’altro in un modo che andava oltre le semplici parole. Le dita delle mani tremanti artigliarono nuovamente i capelli di Levi, sfruttando quella presa per spingere il suo viso contro la pelle.  
Un invito. Una richiesta.  
Una preghiera.  
Ringhiò quando Levi lo lasciò insoddisfatto. L’Alpha si ritrasse, leccandosi la bocca umida di umori e saliva.   
   
«Perché?» guaì.  
   
«Pazienza» rispose la voce roca dell’Alpha.  
   
«Non voglio avere pazienza.»  
   
Levi sbuffò, divertito. Non poteva essere più d’accordo col suo Omega.  
Qualcosa nel petto vibrò a quel pensiero.  
Finalmente, _finalmente_ poteva dirlo. Il _suo Omega_. Nel tempo di un battito di ciglia, si rese conto che ciò che era accaduto era reale. Eren era in casa sua, era in calore e voleva lui. L’aveva stretto, baciato e ciò che sentiva premere contro lo stomaco lasciava poco spazio all’immaginazione. Ed ora, impaziente, lo provocava quasi volesse essere scopato lì, contro la porta d’ingresso. Come se Levi avesse mai potuto permettere una cosa simile alla loro prima ed agognata volta insieme.  
   
«E cosa vuoi, Eren?»  
   
Il tono con cui lo disse fu sufficiente a farlo gemere di nuovo. Levi bevve quei suoni, bisognoso di sentirli ancora ed ancora, ripetuti all’infinito. Non c’erano tante risposte possibili a quella domanda. Solo una, la medesima per entrambi. Toccarsi, baciarsi, unirsi. Sedare quel fuoco che bruciava nelle vene, l’incendio che erano stati costretti ad affrontare da soli per tanto, troppo tempo.  
Eppure Levi voleva sentire quelle parole uscire dalle labbra di Eren.  
Voleva che il suo giovane Omega gli desse un permesso chiaro e diretto, inconfutabile.   
   
«Rispondimi, Eren» ordinò, ringhiando. Le vibrazioni si propagarono dalla gola alle labbra, che l’Alpha premette contro il collo color caramello perché potesse sentirle tutte, dalla prima all’ultima.   
   
«Te» riuscì ad ansimare in risposta.  
   
Senza lasciarlo scendere, Levi si allontanò dalla porta e si diresse verso la camera da letto. Quello non era ancora ciò che desiderava sentire, ma era una conferma sufficiente a fargli fare la prima mossa.  
   
Eren si aggrappò a lui.  
Era stato tante volte in quella casa, ma non era mai andato oltre l’ingresso ed ora anche questo sarebbe cambiato. Affondò il viso tra i capelli neri di Levi, strofinandovisi come se non volesse perdere neanche un istante del tempo a loro disposizione.   
L’aria cambiò quando passarono dal soggiorno alla nuova stanza: lì non c’erano fiori a confondere l’odore di Levi, né i profumi della cucina a nasconderlo, fondendosi al suo.   
Rabbrividì quando l’Alpha lo lasciò cadere con delicatezza sul copriletto. La stoffa era liscia e fredda, al contatto con la sua pelle bollente per il calore. Più tempo passava, più sentiva il suo corpo avere la meglio sui soppressori. Avere un Alpha, il _suo_ Alpha per sé, disponibile e pronto a soddisfare ogni sua richiesta e bisogno, gli stava facendo produrre molti più ormoni di quanto le medicine potevano contenere.  
Eren prese un lungo respiro, prima di riaprire gli occhi per guardarsi finalmente attorno. Non era l‘arredamento ad interessargli, ma l’uomo che stava salendo carponi sul materasso su cui era appena stato adagiato. Colse l’occasione per guardarlo negli occhi ed in quelle iridi gelide vide tutto ciò che fino a quel momento aveva solo respirato. Desiderio, impazienza, euforia. _Lussuria_.  
Spingendosi verso di lui, gli avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle, trascinandolo verso di sé senza dargli il tempo di reagire. Le loro labbra si fusero di nuovo, stavolta in un bacio a cui diede inizio il più giovane. Eren lasciò che le proprie mani scivolassero dalle spalle al collo dell’Alpha. Sotto la pelle candida sentiva i muscoli in tensione e le vibrazioni dei ringhi che rimbombavano nella gola.  
   
«Unisciti a me...» sussurrò allora, calciando via le scarpe per potergli stringere le gambe attorno al bacino.  
   
«E-Eren...»  
   
«Non è quello che vuoi?»  
   
«Sei tutto ciò che voglio» rispose subito, deciso e senza esitazione.  
   
Con un’intraprendenza che non si aspettava di avere, l’Omega strinse le ginocchia contro i fianchi di Levi e rovesciò le loro posizioni. Il soffice sospiro che sfuggì a Levi, quando la sua schiena colpì il materasso, si spezzò in gola alla vista del ragazzo che, ora sopra di lui, si sfilava la maglietta restando a petto nudo.  
   
«E tu sei ciò che voglio io.»  
   
Tentatore, mosse i fianchi, creando contro l’inguine di Levi una frizione che non fece altro che rendere ancora più evidente quanto duri già fossero.   
Levi si mise seduto. Le braccia gli strinsero il torso, trascinandolo a sé, il petto nudo contro la stoffa della maglietta che lasciava percepire chiaramente quanto bollente fosse il corpo che ricopriva. Eren gemette, muovendosi contro di lui.  
L’attesa era straziante, ma sarebbe valsa ogni secondo.   
   
«Sei sicuro?» Levi smise di mordicchiargli la gola, solo il tempo di pronunciare quelle poche sillabe. Tutti i suoi sensi erano fuori controllo e poteva sentire quel poco di razionalità che gli era rimasta scivolare via ad ogni respiro che prendeva. «Non sono certo di potermi trattenere...» sussurrò, le labbra accanto all’orecchio.  
   
Le sue parole erano una minaccia ed una promessa insieme. Eren mugolò, stringendogli le dita tra i capelli. I loro corpi si mossero l’uno contro l’altro.  
   
«Voglio morderti.» Con i denti strinse il lobo, iniziando quasi subito a succhiarlo.  
   
«Ah...»  
   
«E possederti.» Due dita sfiorarono la zona umida di pelle sopra la ghiandola dell’Omega, che subito sobbalzò, strofinando l’inguine contro lo stomaco dell’Alpha.  
   
«L-Levi...»  
   
«E non sarò delicato.»  
   
Le unghie dell’Alpha pizzicarono la pelle, simulando la pressione dei denti.   
Per Eren fu come prendere fuoco. Reagì, spingendosi contro quel dolore che era ancora troppo debole, troppo poco. Tra le sue gambe, qualcosa di caldo iniziò a scivolare lentamente lungo le cosce. Il suo corpo si preparava a ciò che lo aspettava e che conosceva per puro istinto.   
   
«A-Aspetta... Aspetta» balbettò con voce affannata.  
   
Subito sentì Levi fermarsi, teso, preoccupato forse che qualcosa fosse andato storto. Che ci avesse ripensato. I loro sguardi si trovarono di nuovo e per l’Alpha fu davvero difficile concentrarsi sulle parole che uscivano da quelle labbra rosee, quando il viso del loro proprietario era ciò che di più erotico e provocante avesse mai visto: rosso, ansante, le pupille nere dilatate in quelle iridi verdi, brillanti per desiderio e lussuria.  
   
«Vuoi marchiarmi?» chiese.  
   
«Sì.»   
   
Eren trattenne il respiro, lottando per trovare le parole che affondavano sempre più nella coscienza ormai sopita per lasciar posto all’istinto irrazionale.  
Levi colse quell’esitazione e la sfruttò. Lo baciò ancora e la lingua dell’Omega scivolò subito fuori dalla bocca, per andare incontro alla sua. Era bisognoso il modo in cui cominciò quel bacio e violento quello in cui l’Alpha lo concluse, con un morso sul labbro inferiore che provocò un gemito nel suo proprietario.  
   
«Non ho mai voluto nessuno come voglio te» continuò, ricoprendo il collo di Eren di segni rossi, ovunque le labbra si posassero per succhiare la pelle. «Sei mio, lo sei da sempre.»  
   
«Non stavolta.» Levi si fermò e così fece anche Eren. Le mani calde dell’Omega gli circondarono il viso, accarezzando gli zigomi, scrutando in quegli occhi ora pieni di confusione. «Voglio stare con te, questa notte e tutte quelle che verranno, ma non voglio il marchio. Non ancora.»  
   
«Non...ancora?» ripeté l’Alpha.                                                                                              
   
«Non ancora.»  
   
«Mi stai chiedendo di corteggiarti ufficialmente?»   
   
L’Omega arrossì, ma venne distratto dall’imbarazzo quando si sentì sollevare ed adagiare nuovamente al centro del letto. Levi era di nuovo sopra di lui, ora e lo guardava più famelico che mai.  
   
«Prima mi implori di portarti a letto e poi vuoi fare il romantico» disse, sfilandosi la maglietta che finì a terra. «Faremo come desideri. Per te, io posso aspettare...»  
   
Eren avrebbe potuto sentirsi lusingato, se non fosse stato troppo impegnato a mangiare con gli occhi il corpo dell’uomo tra le sue gambe.  
Senza l’ostacolo della stoffa, l’odore dell’Alpha lo raggiunse violento, inondando i polmoni e fu sufficiente a farlo sospirare ed a stringere le cosce.  
   
«Basta aspettare per stanotte» lo provocò, cercando di sollevarsi verso di lui, ma Levi lo spinse di nuovo contro il materasso, premendogli una mano sul petto nudo.  
   
«Basta aspettare.»  
   
L’espressione sul volto del corvino fu abbastanza per far gemere Eren e quasi implorare, perché le parole venissero sostituite dalle azioni. Il mondo intero si fermò quando le loro bocche si trovarono per l’ennesima volta, la prima di quella lunga notte. Ogni bacio era più violento e passionale del precedente ed i gemiti si perdevano, l’uno contro la bocca dell’altro.  
Con le mani tremanti per la fretta e l’impazienza, Eren si slacciò i pantaloni iniziando a guaire, perché Levi lo aiutasse a liberarsi di quell’inutile indumento che tra loro era solo un ostacolo. La stoffa era impregnata di umori, il fronte dei suoi boxer umido per il seme che l’eccitazione aveva già fatto riversare fuori dall’erezione, dolorosamente costretta dall’intimo. Levi sentì la bocca riempirsi di saliva alla sola vista di quel corpo che stava per diventare suo, per la prima notte del resto della loro vita. Liberatosi dei propri pantaloni, fece scivolare le mani sotto le cosce dell’Omega, tirandolo a sé. I loro corpi si toccarono, un incastro perfetto ed il solo sfregamento bastava a far perdere loro ogni razionalità, le parole dimenticate, sostituite da versi più animali che umani mentre si spingevano l’uno contro l’altro. Il bacino di Levi lo schiacciava contro al materasso, facendolo tremare e pregare perché potesse avere di più di ciò che in quel momento gli era concesso.  
   
Eren credeva di sapere cosa significasse essere in calore.  
Aveva vissuto quei giorni da solo, negli ultimi tre anni, contrastando i dolori e la libido che fuori controllo lo imploravano di trovare un compagno che potesse soddisfare i loro desideri. Che potesse mettere fine al bisogno fisico, puramente carnale, di accoppiarsi e sentirsi parte di qualcosa di più grande di lui. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che era molto, molto di più.  
Le sue mani si muovevano prima del pensiero, graffiando la schiena e le spalle di Levi con le unghie. Quando piegò la testa, esponendo il collo, l’Alpha subito lo strofinò col proprio, marchiandolo nell’unico modo che in quel momento gli era permesso e lasciandosi marchiare.   
L’odore che avrebbero portato come una medaglia per i giorni seguenti, impossibile da cancellare qualsiasi cosa potessero tentare, era la prova che si era appartenuti, che si erano scelti e che chiunque altro avrebbe dovuto star loro alla larga.  
   
Con due dita, Levi agganciò i bordi dei boxer del suo giovane partner. Con uno sguardo chiese per l’ennesima volta il permesso che Eren gli concesse, sollevando i fianchi perché sfilare l’indumento diventasse più semplice.   
Non era mai stato nudo di fronte a nessuno, prima d’ora e questo Levi sembrava saperlo, perché chiuse gli occhi, ringhiando e prese a leccare e mordere uno dei capezzoli sul suo petto, dandogli il tempo di abituarsi a quella sua nuova condizione, ma il calore suggerì ad Eren come agire.  
L’Omega iniziò a guaire, richiedendo attenzioni in quella delicata parte che il suo mate aveva scelto di ignorare per rispetto.   
   
«Dio, Eren...» gli sentì gemere, mentre la bocca calda ed i denti affilati scendevano lungo il suo corpo, dal petto al ventre e ancora più giù.   
   
Percepì il suo respiro caldo soffiare sull’inguine, ma lo superò. L’obiettivo dell’Alpha era un altro ed un istante dopo Eren urlò, artigliando le lenzuola che era certo, avrebbe finito per strappare prima dell’alba. Levi leccò l’interno della coscia del giovane, una mano stretta attorno alla sua erezione che pompava con movimenti disperatamente lenti. La tentazione di chiudere le gambe attorno al suo viso era tale da richiedere una vera fatica fisica per poterla contrastare, anche se non era certo che all’Alpha sarebbe dispiaciuto. Chiuse gli occhi, puntando i talloni nel materasso e si concentrò sulla sensazione della lingua e dei denti dell’amante, che stuzzicavano la pelle morbida e bagnata delle cosce. Ogni volta che la pressione raggiungeva la ghiandola secondaria sotto la pelle, Eren si inarcava ansimando ed urlando.  
   
Per siglare un marchio definitivo, ad un Alpha occorrevano tre morsi da parte del proprio Omega, uno per ciascuna ghiandola ormonale, nel collo e nei due polsi. Per un Omega, invece, i morsi erano cinque. Le due ghiandole in più si trovavano nell’interno coscia, pochi centimetri sottopelle ed era proprio una di quelle che, in quel momento, Levi si divertiva a succhiare, facendo attenzione a non rompere la pelle coi denti. I versi di piacere che quel semplice gesto scatenavano in Eren bastavano a far pulsare la sua virilità, ancora confinata all’interno dei boxer neri.   
Ogni volta che la lingua incontrava il sapore del liquido che colava tra le cosce dell’Omega, Levi ringhiava e stringeva la presa delle dita sulla carne morbida del giovane compagno. L’attesa era straziante e l’Alpha dentro di lui lottava per mettere da parte ogni preliminare e prendere ciò che riteneva proprio di diritto; Levi invece amava il modo in cui ad ogni lappata, Eren si rilassava un po’ di più. La tensione e la paura che avevano inquinato l’odore dolce dell’Omega andavano disperdendosi sempre di più, sostituite da desiderio, passione e fiducia. Questo era tutto ciò per cui il corvino si era impegnato a resistere, adattandosi al suo ritmo, alla sua inesperienza in qualsiasi cosa riguardasse amore ed intimità.  
   
Eren si agitava, contorcendosi sulle lenzuola. Le sue gambe erano mollemente abbandonate ai lati del viso dell’Alpha, le mani stringevano il cuscino a cui era appoggiato così forte da rendere le dita bianche. Spingeva il bacino verso l’alto, andando incontro alla mano di Levi, che pompava la sua erezione in modo costante, adattandosi al ritmo che l’Omega dettava con movimenti e sospiri. Era così caldo, così vicino a finire. Ogni volta che, sbirciando verso il basso, i suoi occhi coglievano per un istante l’immagine di Levi, tutto il suo corpo reagiva con una vampata di calore e desiderio.   
Tutto era troppo e troppo poco al contempo. Era una sensazione irrazionale, impossibile da definire a parole. Ed Eren si ritrovò a pregare, perché quel qualcosa di cui sentiva il bisogno e la mancanza gli venisse concesso. _Ti prego. Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego._  
   
«Ti prego... L-Levi...»  
   
«Sono qui, Eren.»  
   
«Levi...»  
   
L’Alpha si spostò verso l’alto, abbandonando il comodo posto tra le sue cosce. Eren fu svelto ad afferrarlo per le spalle, trascinandolo di nuovo sopra di sé. Nella sua bocca assaggiò il proprio sapore ed insieme ringhiarono quando il bacino di Levi lo schiacciò con forza contro il materasso. La sua erezione, bloccata nella stoffa, pulsò quando la spinse contro le sue natiche, pronta a penetrare in quel corpo che gli si offriva senza un dubbio o un’esitazione.   
   
«Ah!»  
   
«Dio. Eren...»  
   
«Fallo. Ti prego, ti prego Levi, voglio sentirti. Voglio averti...»  
   
Con una forza di volontà che non credeva di avere, l’Alpha gettò via i propri boxer, poi si leccò due dita. Eren non ci fece neanche caso, distratto dall’improvvisa pressione tra le natiche che apparve quando, con i polpastrelli, Levi toccò, brevi movimenti circolari, l’entrata bagnata e calda del suo corpo, prima di spingerle dentro. Le sentì scivolare senza alcuna resistenza e guardò le emozioni che si susseguirono sul viso dell’Omega, modificandone i bei lineamenti in espressioni di sorpresa, confusione ed infine piacere.   
Eren rovesciò gli occhi all’indietro, piangendo e gemendo suoni acuti e rochi insieme.   
   
«Cazzo...» L’Alpha piegò le dita, dentro di lui, premendo contro le pareti, esplorando, cercando ed Eren si muoveva, andandogli incontro come se non avesse mai fatto altro nella propria vita. Un istinto naturale che gli faceva desiderare di essere riempito, di diventare completo accogliendo il proprio compagno sempre un po’ di più. «Sei stupendo.»  
   
«Mgh...» Eren mugolò, in imbarazzo, ma quando la mano di Levi tornò sulla sua erezione, perse il privilegio di pensare.   
   
«Non esiste niente con cui potrei paragonarti in questo momento. O in ogni altro momento...» insistette, guardando Eren contorcersi tra le proprie mani, senza alcun controllo apparente sulle proprie azioni.   
   
Per il ragazzo, tutto era confuso. I contorni dei mobili, i colori, il ritmo del proprio respiro, le parole pronunciate dalla voce del suo amante. Tutto bruciava in un incendio di cui lui stesso era l’origine e prima vittima. Quando Levi si abbassò tra le sue gambe, leccando la cima della sua erezione, la luce di quelle fiamme lo accecò. Il calore di tutto il suo corpo si concentrò in un unico punto ed esplose in un getto di piacere perlato ed un grido strozzato. Lacrime calde scivolarono lungo le guance, dagli angoli degli occhi in cui si erano radunate ed il ragazzo giacque inerte sul materasso, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava in fretta, tentando di fornirgli l’ossigeno di cui sembrava costantemente a corto.   
   
Levi si leccò le labbra e la mano. Gli occhi di Eren si riaprirono per seguire quel movimento, uggiolando e gemendo. «Anche il tuo sapore è perfetto» Eren vide quelle belle labbra umide muoversi, pronunciando le sillabe di parole che lo raggiunsero a scoppio ritardato, troppo sopraffatto per poter rispondere in alcun modo.  
   
Lo guardò, mentre Levi faceva altrettanto ed abbassò lo sguardo sull’erezione dell’Alpha, che svettava scura per il sangue ed il desiderio che vi si era concentrato durante l’attesa.  
   
«Eren posso?»  
   
Quelle parole suonarono nelle orecchie dell’Omega come tanti campanelli, risvegliandolo. Le mani di Levi erano tornate sulle sue cosce e le tenevano aperte con una presa delicata e decisa al contempo.  
Rispose con un guaito arreso: non c’era niente che desiderava di più, in quel momento e tese una mano verso di lui, un invito che Levi accolse, baciandone il palmo.  
   
Dalla sua prospettiva, Eren era così bello da togliere il respiro.  
Il suo corpo era disseminato dei lividi scuri che lui stesso gli aveva procurato ed un moto di orgoglio e possessività gli attraversò l’animo, come una scossa elettrica. Aveva reclamato come proprio ogni centimetro di quella creatura che ora avrebbe fatto propria anche dall’interno.  
Lentamente, consapevole ed attento, Levi strinse la presa sui fianchi di Eren, per tenerlo in posizione mentre si spingeva dentro di lui. Il desiderio di affondare in quelle carni calde senza remore era trattenuto solo dalla soddisfazione che provava, sentendo le gambe di Eren stringersi attorno ai suoi fianchi e le sue mani tendersi disperate verso di lui, ansiose di trascinarlo giù.   
Più vicini.  
Più uniti.  
Leccò le lacrime che scesero sul viso dell’Omega, che aveva iniziato a piangere e gemere in un modo che l’avrebbe spaventato, se non fosse stato totalmente sopraffatto dall’odore che quello stesso corpo sprigionava, sempre più intenso per ogni centimetro che Levi guadagnava dentro di lui.  
_Gioia. Completezza. Pace._  
La lussuria sembrava essere passata in secondo piano per l’Omega che ora riusciva, per la prima volta, a capire che cosa l’avesse spinto a desiderare quell’uomo fin dal primo momento in cui si erano toccati. Erano la metà di uno. Separati, solo per potersi ritrovare.  
Infine i fianchi di Levi toccarono le sue cosce, e l’eccitazione di Eren si tramutò in grida, pugni chiusi e graffi profondi sfogati sulle spalle dell’Alpha.  
Le persone che facevano parte della loro vita, i luoghi che frequentavano abitualmente, il mondo intero scomparve, eco lontano fatto di ricordi appartenenti a due creature che avevano cessato di esistere, per formarne una nuova.   
Il nome dell’uno sulla bocca dell’altro, le dita di una delle mani di Eren strinsero quelle di Levi, intrecciandosi e stringendosi, per sentirsi vicini in un nuovo modo ancora. Era come se le loro intere esistenze non fossero servite ad altro che non fosse portarli a quel momento, il letto che tremava sotto le spinte poderose dell’Alpha, l’aria intossicante per il calore del suo compagno.  
   
Vide come a rallentatore i movimenti che il corvino compiva per dargli piacere. Il modo in cui i suoi muscoli si tendevano e flettevano sotto la pelle chiara, creando ombre e facendo risaltare le vene.  
   
«Levi... Levi, Levi!»  
   
«Eren... Ah..»  
   
L’Omega ripeté più e più volte il suo nome, la fronte premuta contro quella del suo amante, i loro occhi incatenati come se ogni cosa, dal loro respiro al moto del Sole ne dipendesse.  
Levi mantenne le spinte lente, ma profonde. Gentili, ma piene di desiderio e passione, che trasparivano da ogni ansimo, gemito. Che impregnavano il suo odore, con il quale aveva ricoperto ogni parte del castano sotto di sé.  
Guardò le gocce di sudore che si formavano ai lati della sua fronte e scivolavano lungo il viso, cadendo e perdendosi nelle fibre delle lenzuola. Il modo in cui si mordeva il labbro, rendendolo rosso ed invitante, come un frutto maturo pronto da cogliere.  
Questo era il suo Omega.  
Il suo Eren.  
La sua vita, da quel momento in avanti.  
   
Sentì le dita tremanti del giovane amante afferrargli i capelli e trascinare il suo viso contro il proprio collo. Affondando una nuova spinta, Levi si avventò coi denti contro la carne morbida della spalla, squarciando la pelle, facendo sgorgare sangue rosso e vivo nella propria bocca e lungo il collo, fino alle lenzuola.  
In qualsiasi altro momento, una ferita simile sarebbe stata causa di un dolore incalcolabile, per l’Omega.  
In _quel_ momento invece, aperto e violato dall’amante, il grido che gli ringhiò in gola fu una liberazione. Eren rovesciò la testa all’indietro, urlando il nome di Levi come fosse un dio troppo lontano da raggiungere, anche con le preghiere più intense. Il sangue versato, un sacrificio per avere la sua incondizionata attenzione.  
   
Tra le lenzuola di un letto sconosciuto, macchiato di sperma, sangue e sudore, non si era mai sentito più completo e felice.  
   
Le spinte di Levi divennero sempre più irregolari e veloci. Eren le accolse tutte, muovendosi per andar loro incontro. I muscoli del suo corpo si contrassero, quando l’orgasmo lo colse per la seconda volta, ancora più intenso della prima. Con un gemito più simile ad un singhiozzo ed il viso umido di lacrime, sporcò il proprio stomaco e quello di Levi.  
Intrappolato nella morsa calda dell’Omega, Levi ringhiò, spingendosi a fondo prima di raggiungere il climax.  
Sentì i denti di Eren affondare nella propria spalla, quando il proprio sperma riempì il suo corpo, marchiandolo come proprio dall’interno. Appoggiò la fronte alla sua, respirando in fretta, gli occhi chiusi per darsi il tempo di riprendersi prima di affrontare di nuovo la radiosa bellezza del suo Omega, che sentiva tremare tra le proprie braccia.  
Qualcosa si mosse, allora. Qualcosa su cui non aveva alcun controllo.   
Eren guaì, sentendo la pressione dentro di sé aumentare ed il calore dell’imbarazzo risalì lungo il collo, colorandogli il viso di una tonalità in più.  
Levi sollevò il capo, la fronte aggrottata, le sopracciglia unite in una linea sottile. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, Eren rise.  
   
«Merda.»  
   
«Shh... Non fa niente.»  
   
«No-non ci avevo pensato...»   
   
«Levi. Va bene» ripeté il ragazzo, giocando pigramente con le dita tra i suoi capelli. «Per quel che ne so, dovrei esserne onorato.»  
   
Levi assottigliò lo sguardo, indeciso se sentirsi preso in giro o sorridere della leggerezza con cui Eren aveva accettato il suo knot, quando dopo un rapporto la cima dell’erezione dell’Alpha si gonfiava di poco, intrappolando temporaneamente il seme all’interno del corpo dell’Omega. Serviva ad aumentare le possibilità che da quell’unione potesse nascere una nuova, piccola vita. Era comune tra le coppie ufficialmente marchiate, decisamente meno tra semplici amanti, ma l’idea che il suo Alpha fosse coinvolto dall’Omega al punto da volerlo legare a sé in quel modo era solo l’ulteriore prova di quanto profondo fosse il sentimento che Levi aveva sviluppato per Eren.   
   
«Stai bene?»  
   
«Mai stato meglio...» sospirò l’Omega e Levi gli leccò la gola, facendolo sorridere.  
   
Lentamente, Levi portò entrambi a stendersi su un fianco ed Eren si raggomitolò contro al suo petto, facendo le fusa ed iniziando a rilassarsi. Non avevano idea di quanto tempo lo knot sarebbe durato, potevano essere pochi minuti così come un’ora.  
Nessuno dei due comunque aveva alcuna fretta di separarsi dall’altro.  
Quando il ragazzo iniziò a sbadigliare, Levi stese un braccio, lasciando che lo usasse come cuscino. L’idea di cercare di coprirlo apparve e scomparve dalla sua mente nel giro di un battito di ciglia: erano troppo caldi per pensare di mettersi addosso anche un solo lenzuolo. Per non parlare del fatto che la stoffa l’avrebbe privato della vista del suo bel compagno addormentato.  
   
«Sei sicuro di stare bene?» chiese di nuovo, a voce bassa.  
   
Vide le labbra di Eren incurvarsi appena, sul suo viso rilassato. «Sono con te.»  
   
L’Alpha deglutì, cercando di rispedire il cuore al proprio posto.  
   
«Allora dormi un po’.»  
   
Eren non ebbe bisogno di farselo ripetere. Avvolto dalle braccia dell’uomo che aveva sognato per anni, si addormentò consapevole che, al proprio risveglio, il sogno sarebbe continuato.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Cinguettio.  
Profumo di fiori.  
Acqua scrosciante.  
Luce calda.  
Ancora mezzo addormentato, Eren registrò questi suoni e sensazioni e decise che niente implicava che lui dovesse aprire gli occhi o alzarsi dal letto.Respirò a fondo, concentrandosi sugli odori che lo circondavano.  
Oltre ai fiori, caffè e bagnoschiuma aleggiavano con i loro aromi delicati.  
Si rigirò, afferrando il lembo della coperta che sentiva contro il fianco, per sollevarla almeno fino alla spalla.  
Tutto il suo corpo protestò al movimento, facendolo mugolare. La coperta spostata mosse l’aria nascosta sotto la stoffa ed una serie di stimoli del tutto diversi lo raggiunse, colpendolo come un mattone nello stomaco. Sudore, sperma, sangue.  
Calore, lussuria.  
Alpha, Omega.  
   
«Levi...»  
   
Si mise seduto, guardandosi attorno. La stanza da letto era vuota, il letto freddo accanto a lui. Guardò in basso: le lenzuola su cui era sdraiato e le proprie stesse cosce erano la più sporca e perfetta rappresentazione di ciò che era accaduto la notte precedente. Tutto il suo corpo portava i segni del passaggio della bocca di Levi e del suo odore, impregnato in profondità nella pelle.  
Ignorando i lamenti del corpo affaticato, si strinse le gambe al petto e lasciò che la coperta ricadesse dal corpo. L’aria fresca del mattino avvolse il suo corpo nudo, ma il ragazzo la ignorò in favore dei suoni che provenivano dalla porta alla destra del letto.  
O per meglio dire, che avevano smesso di provenire.  
Il suono dell’acqua scrosciante –della doccia, pensò Eren ora che era sveglio e lucido- si era fermato, sostituito dal suono di piedi nudi sulle piastrelle. L’Omega guaì prima che Eren potesse rendersene conto, richiamando l’attenzione del compagno.  
   
«Ti sei svegliato» disse la voce di Levi, da dietro la porta socchiusa.  
   
Un istante dopo, l’uomo apparve sulla soglia. Come unico indumento portava un asciugamano di stoffa nera avvolto attorno alla vita ed un altro più piccolo sulle spalle, a raccogliere le gocce che cadevano dai capelli umidi. Eren osservò come per la prima volta quel corpo, che solo poche ore prima aveva stretto al proprio. Alla luce del mattino, i lineamenti dei muscoli erano decisamente più evidenti che non nella penombra della notte precedente. I suoi occhi seguirono le forme degli addominali, concentrandosi poi sulla V che dal bacino spariva oltre l’asciugamano. E lì si persero, mentre il profumo di eccitazione e lussuria iniziava a scaldare l’aria attorno al ragazzo.  
Levi fece allora schioccare la lingua, riportando l’attenzione di quelle iridi di giada sul proprio viso. Un sorrisetto appena accennato gli incurvava le labbra, mentre l’uomo si beava delle attenzioni del proprio Omega, l’Alpha che ruggiva d’orgoglio all’idea di poter provocare una tale reazione solo entrando nella stanza.  
   
«Dormito bene?»  
   
«Ehm...» Perché improvvisamente era così difficile ricordare come rispondere.  
   
Levi attese qualche secondo che Eren riacquistasse il controllo di sé e quando non accadde si avvicinò al letto, appoggiando un ginocchio sul materasso. L’Omega si mosse, girandosi verso di lui. Le gambe ricaddero aperte sulle lenzuola, le braccia si tesero verso il corvino finché non gli ebbe circondato il viso con le mani.  
Levi girò appena la testa, sfiorandogli il polso con un casto bacio a labbra chiuse.  
  
«Vuoi mangiare?»  
   
Eren si spinse verso di lui e leccò la gola dell’Alpha, facendo le fusa. Era appena uscito dalla doccia, la sua pelle profumava di sapone e bagnoschiuma, eppure l’odore di Eren era ancora lì, forte ed intenso come se non avesse mai incontrato acqua e fragranze, impregnato nella carne in modo indissolubile.  
Levi si fermò. Un ringhio profondo iniziò rombare dal fondo della gola, crescendo di volume mentre la bocca dell’Omega scendeva dal collo al petto e giù, verso lo stomaco.  
   
«...I-intendevo cibo» balbettò, afferrando quelle spettinate ciocche castane tra le dita.  
   
Il suo Alpha era in lotta con sé stesso: parte di lui desiderava spingere Eren contro il materasso e reclamare nuovamente il suo corpo, ma l’istinto protettivo gli comandava di prendersi cura del suo Omega tenendolo pulito e nutrito. In salute.  
   
«M-Mhmm...»  
   
Eren morse la pelle sotto l’ombelico e con una mano fece sparire l’asciugamano nero che cingeva i fianchi di Levi. L’Alpha si liberò di quello che aveva attorno alle spalle, prima di salire sul letto e prendere il posto tra le cosce del castano.  
In fondo, aveva lottato contro l’istinto per tutta la vita.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Con le mani a conca, Eren raccolse un po’ d’acqua, lasciando una grossa bolla proprio nel centro. La sollevò, avvicinandola al viso, ma colpita dal suo respiro, quella esplose, schizzandolo con minuscole gocce di sapone.  
   
«Chiudi gli occhi» lo avvisò Levi, prima di rovesciargli in testa un po’ d’acqua.  
   
Eren piegò il capo all’indietro. La schiuma tra i suoi capelli colò lungo il viso, finendo nell’acqua in cui erano immersi fin quasi a metà del busto. Sollevò le mani, pettinandosi le ciocche castane, perché non gli finissero davanti agli occhi e scacciò le gocce che minacciavano di cadergli negli occhi.  
   
«Per quanto ancora vuoi continuare a lavarmi i capelli?» domandò, sentendo il tappo di qualche flacone aprirsi, dietro di sé.  
   
«Finché saranno puliti» rispose l’Alpha, iniziando a massaggiare la nuca del ragazzo seduto tra le proprie gambe. «Non fingere che non ti stia piacendo» aggiunse poi, quando sentì l’ormai familiare suono di fusa.  
   
«Mh-mh... Mi piace, ma voglio farlo anche io a te...» rispose lui, la voce debole e trasognata, mentre si abbandonava a quelle dolci carezze.  
   
«Dopo. Abbiamo tempo.»  
   
● ● ● ● ●  
   
La passione tornava a trascinarli ad intervalli regolari.  
Era Eren a dettare il ritmo di quei loro momenti d’intimità. Quando gli ormoni nel suo corpo diventavano troppi, quando il suo odore cambiava e la pelle cominciava a bruciare, quando le pupille si dilatavano all’interno degli occhi e le sue mani vagavano alla cieca, afferrando l’Alpha per attirare la sua attenzione, allora Levi interrompeva qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo. Lo sollevava tra le braccia e tornavano ad essere uno. Il letto di Levi era il loro nido d’amore, il luogo preferito e più comodo per sfogare istinto e desiderio di possessione, ma era capitato che la camera sembrasse troppo lontana ed allora avevano saputo adattarsi. In fondo, all’uno bastava l’altro.  
   
Nelle pause che l’Omega concedeva tra un picco di ormoni e l’altro, Levi si prendeva cura di lui.  
Si assicurava di lavarlo, disinfettare le ferite che si procuravano l’uno con l’altro e farlo mangiare. Non era mai stato un amante della cucina, ma in questo l’Omega stesso gli era venuto in aiuto.  
Con solo intimo ed una maglietta addosso, aveva guidato Levi nella creazione di piccole ricette che Carla gli aveva insegnato, nei lunghi giorni di calore solitario passati a casa, impossibilitato a fare qualsiasi cosa fuori da quelle mura.  
Erano tutte pietanze semplici, tutti successi ed ogni volta che si ritrovavano a lavare i piatti, Eren si assicurava sempre di soffiare quante più bolle possibili tra i capelli dell’Alpha, che sospirava senza trovare la forza di protestare. Perché avrebbe dovuto, dopotutto? Eren sorrideva, il suo Omega era felice.  
Levi si sentiva completo.  
   
Eren aveva telefonato ai suoi genitori, appena era giunto il mattino.  
Entrambi erano stati sollevati di sentire la sua voce, nonostante non avessero nessun dubbio su dove e come avesse passato la notte. Carla gli aveva portato una borsa con alcune delle sue cose e l’aveva lasciata fuori dalla porta, rispettosa dell’intimità del figlio e del suo nuovo compagno.  
Era sicura che Eren avrebbe fatto le dovute presentazioni, quando fossero stati pronti ed insieme al marito avevano convenuto che i due meritavano fiducia e pazienza. Inoltre, la riluttanza ad indossare vestiti e lo stato del suo corpo pieno di lividi e morsi, non erano esattamente l’immagine di sé che Eren voleva lasciare a chiunque non fosse il suo mate.  
   
   
Il terzo giorno in casa Ackerman, il quarto di calore per Eren, iniziò con lo squillo del cellulare del corvino.  
   
I due si erano coricati solo da un paio d’ore, dopo essersi intrattenuti nell’ennesimo tête-à-tête, nel pieno della notte. Il desiderio dell’Omega aveva cominciato a farsi sentire mentre ancora entrambi dormivano, la schiena del giovane premuta contro il petto del suo compagno e, nel sonno, il suo odore aveva richiamato le attenzioni dell’Alpha. Quando gli occhi verdi del ragazzo si erano schiusi sulla camera in penombra, le sue cosce erano già bagnate, le mani calde di Levi gli accarezzavano il bassoventre e la bocca dell’Alpha leccava e succhiava la ghiandola del collo, senza soluzione di continuità. Gli era bastato gemere ed inarcare la schiena, perché l’uomo circondasse la sua neonata erezione con una mano e spingesse la propria oltre la morbida apertura custodita tra le natiche.  
I movimenti erano diventati più ferali, gli odori più intensi, le prese più salde ed i gemiti più acuti. Eren aveva ripetuto più e più volte il nome dell’amato, un braccio piegato dietro la testa per artigliargli i capelli, tirarli fino a farlo gemere, finché il piacere di entrambi aveva preso forma liquida.  
L’ultima cosa che Eren ricordava di quel momento era la pressione che cresceva all’interno del proprio corpo, mentre lo knot di Levi lo legava a sé e la sua lingua che leccava le lacrime sfuggite dagli occhi, nel momento dell’apice.  
   
Ed ora, uno squillo acuto e incessante spezzava il suo riposo.  
Il suono continuò abbastanza a lungo da svegliare anche l’Alpha, che si sollevò sulle braccia e allungò stancamente la mano verso il comodino. Un ringhio basso e frustrato iniziò a farsi strada nella sua gola, alla vista del nome sullo schermo ed Eren rotolò tra le lenzuola per premere la fronte contro il suo fianco, stringendogli la vita in un abbraccio pigro. Le sue fusa furono in grado di distrarre l’uomo dalla rabbia per quell’intrusione, anche se solo telefonica, in casa sua durante il loro calore.  
_Quattrocchi del cazzo_ , pensò mentre il pollice premeva il pulsante di rifiuto della chiamata e gettava il cellulare di nuovo sul comodino. Aveva svegliato il suo Omega, era fortunata che non potesse averla a portata di mano in quel momento.  
   
«Torna a dormire» disse, scivolando di nuovo sotto le lenzuola per stringere Eren al petto. «È ancora presto.»  
   
Eren sorrise, gli occhi già chiusi, pronto a sprofondare nuovamente in quel sonno ristoratore che gli avrebbe dato le energie necessarie ad affrontare un’altra giornata di calore. Le dita di Levi gli accarezzavano lentamente le ciocche di capelli sulla nuca, giocandoci nella penombra, per farle scivolare tra le dita. Il ritmo del suo respiro, il suono ed il modo in cui il suo petto si muoveva contro il suo corpo, erano un rilassante naturale.  
   
Poi il cellulare squillò di nuovo.  
Levi imprecò, allontanando le mani da Eren così in fretta che l’Omega si lasciò sfuggire un uggiolio di disappunto. Chiunque fosse al telefono era così importante, da meritare l’attenzione del _suo_ Alpha, strappandogliela? Più importante di lui?  
   
Levi rifiutò nuovamente la chiamata, segnandosi mentalmente di far pagare alla donna ogni singolo minuto di quelle interruzioni. Le sue dita si mossero per spegnere il dispositivo e liberarsi finalmente dell’intralcio, ma il nome di Hanji Zoe apparve nuovamente e prima di rendersene conto, si ritrovò ad accettare il collegamento, portando all’orecchio il cellulare.  
   
L’odore della frustrazione e dell’abbandono crebbe attorno al ragazzo, che si mosse tra le coperte seguendo un istinto che non sentiva appartenergli, ma che non poteva più combattere.  
   
«Porca puttana, _Hanji_!» stava dicendo Levi, dopo aver risposto ed anche se ascoltava la voce dall’altro capo della chiamata, i suoi occhi chiari erano fissi sull’Omega che aveva calciato via le lenzuola con veemenza.  
   
«Levi! Oddio, ero terribilmente preoccupata!» esclamò la voce della donna.  
   
L’uomo aggrottò la fronte.  
   
«E perc-»  
   
«Quando non ti sei presentato in ufficio neanche stamattina, ho chiesto a Pixis che fine avessi fatto e mi ha risposto che avevi chiesto un _congedo per calore_! Capisci?!»  
   
No, Levi non capiva.  
Non capiva _come_ a quel vecchio del cazzo fosse venuto in mente di parlare degli affari suoi ad una donna che, per quanto sua amica, restava comunque una collega sul lavoro.  
Non capiva _perché_ Hanji avrebbe dovuto trovare così allarmante la sua assenza.  
E soprattutto non capiva _che cosa_ Eren stesse facendo, gattonando sul materasso fin tra le sue gambe.  
   
Smise del tutto di pensare quando gli vide separare le cosce con le mani e farsi spazio per iniziare a leccare la pelle morbida di una di esse. Quella lingua calda risalì velocemente fino all’inguine, il membro rilassato e morbido venne preso d’assedio dalle mosse inesperte di un ragazzo che aveva dalla sua creatività e determinazione.  
   
_Guarda me. Ascolta me. Interessati a me, me soltanto._  
   
Quegli occhi di smeraldo parlavano al posto della bocca, impegnata ora ad aprirsi a sufficienza per avvolgere tra le labbra la cima di una neonata erezione. Non ci era voluta più di qualche lappata, perché tutto il sangue del corpo dell’Alpha andasse a concentrarsi in un unico punto.  
Al cellulare Hanji stava ancora parlando. Poteva vagamente percepire la sua voce che lo chiamava, sempre più confusa dalla sua assenza di risposta, ma aveva piegato la testa contro il cuscino, le dita della mano libera strette tra i capelli castani del suo amante.  
   
«Levi? LEVI! Ehi!! Ma c’è ancora la linea?!»  
   
Quando, con un piccolo sforzo, Eren riuscì a farlo scendere in gola ed iniziò a fare le fusa per la soddisfazione, l’Alpha riuscì a ritrovare abbastanza controllo da chiudere la chiamata e gettare il cellulare a terra.  
   
«A-Ah! Eren..!» gemette, inarcandosi sul materasso e verso di lui.  
   
L’Omega seguì con lo sguardo la caduta del dispositivo e dopo aver sentito il suo doloroso atterraggio sul pavimento, spinse la testa contro il bacino di Levi tre, quattro volte, sempre più in fretta, portandolo sempre più in alto, alla propria vetta di piacere e lussuria. E poi, quando ormai le mani tra i suoi capelli tremavano per lo sforzo di trattenersi, Eren si ritrasse, abbandonandolo così, ad un soffio dall’orgasmo.  
Levi avrebbe ringhiato per il disappunto, ma il suono si strozzò nella gola dell'Alpha, rendendogli impossibile sfogare una manifestazione tanto violenta e spiacevole contro il suo Omega. Sollevandosi sui gomiti, incontrò lo sguardo smeraldino, duro e tagliente e si risolse a produrre un uggiolio confuso.  
_Così impari a lasciarmi solo_ , ringhiò l’Omega, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto e dandogli le spalle.  
   
L’Alpha alzò lievemente gli occhi al cielo. A fatica, ignorando al meglio possibile ciò che tra le sue gambe urlava per avere la sua completa attenzione, si mise seduto dietro di lui e gli circondò il busto con le braccia. L’Omega non si mosse di un centimetro, ma Levi lo sentì fremere quando con la gola vicino al suo orecchio, iniziò a ringhiare in modo basso e profondo, ad imitazione delle dolci fusa che solo il ragazzo era in grado di produrre.  
_Hai ragione, perdonami. Non lasciarmi, resta con me._  
Con baci morbidi e delicate lappate, iniziò a stuzzicare la ghiandola sul collo del ragazzo, che sentì liberarsi lentamente da ogni tensione lo tenesse avvinto ed abbandonarsi contro il proprio petto, la testa piegata per permettergli una posizione migliore.  
_Eren_ , ringhiò l’Alpha.  
_Levi..._ , gemette l’Omega.  
   
Le lenzuola accolsero di nuovo gli amanti e la loro pace ritrovata.  
   
● ● ● ● ●  
   
Quando Eren si svegliò, socchiuse gli occhi, ma il resto suo corpo rifiutò di muoversi.  
Anche se non riusciva a vedere la sveglia, la luce che entrava dalla finestra gli suggeriva che doveva essere tardo pomeriggio. I raggi del sole erano di un intenso rosso-dorato e parte della parete di fronte sembrava essere placcata di quel prezioso metallo.  
Il calore andava ormai giungendo al suo termine.  
Eren poteva sentire il corpo stanco e martoriato dai precedenti giorni di passione incontrollata a cui l’aveva sottoposto. Da zero a cento in una notte, aveva spinto ogni muscolo a movimenti e sforzi che non si era mai trovato a compiere, ma a cui si era riscoperto insospettabilmente predisposto. Erano già diverse ore che il familiare caldo da picco di ormoni non si faceva sentire e più o meno un giorno ancora gli rimaneva da trascorrere assieme all’uomo che aveva scelto come compagno.  
Al pensiero di Levi, le dita dei piedi si strinsero lievemente, una contrazione causata dal ricordo delle ore ed ore di piacere che era stato capace di donargli, senza mai dimenticare l’inesperienza del partner con il quale si stava intrattenendo. Era stato dolce e deciso al contempo. Perfetto. Si sarebbe assicurato di dirglielo, prima di tornare a casa.  
Molte cose sarebbero cambiate, da lì in avanti. Avevano superato un limite che non poteva essere ignorato, non c’era spazio per i ripensamenti e sicuramente Eren non aveva intenzione di perdere il proprio tempo in simili pensieri. Levi era l’unico che aveva sempre desiderato, ma prendersi almeno una stagione per conoscersi come coppia gli era sembrata una cosa logica da fare, prima di legarsi eternamente a lui. Tre mesi durante i quali avrebbe potuto frequentarlo in un modo completamente differente, avvicinarsi senza timore di suscitare in lui o in sé stesso reazioni sgradite e soprattutto avrebbe avuto il tempo di diplomarsi ed uscire ufficialmente dal mondo dei giovani, per fare un primo passo nella sua vita adulta.  
L’idea di farlo con Levi Ackerman al proprio fianco gli scaldava il cuore.  
   
Con la voglia di sentire il sapore della sua bocca sulla propria, Eren si riscosse dal dormiveglia, intenzionato a girarsi per cercare il corpo del compagno. Solo allora però si rese conto del peso caldo sulle proprie gambe. Abbassando lo sguardo, sentì il rossore scaldargli le guance alla vista che i suoi occhi misero a fuoco.  
Levi aveva lasciato il suo fianco, mentre dormiva e si era steso lentamente sul materasso, per non disturbare il sonno del più piccolo. Aveva appoggiato la testa alle sue cosce, il viso rivolto verso la pancia di Eren. Le dita di una delle sue mani si muovevano attorno al suo ombelico, sfiorando la pelle in modo così delicato che l’Omega non se n’era neanche reso conto, finché non aveva scelto di farci caso, il suo corpo troppo abituato al tocco di Levi per allertarlo al primo contatto.  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono, ma niente nell’espressione o nei gesti dell’Alpha cambiò. Vedere Eren imbarazzato, fermo immobile senza sapere come muoversi o cosa dire, lo divertiva. Decise di liberarlo dal peso di quel momento, sollevandosi sulle braccia.  
   
«Ehi» mormorò il ragazzo, guardandolo mentre tornava al suo fianco e sistemava i cuscini per appoggiarvi la schiena.  
   
«Dormi davvero tanto» rispose, passandogli distrattamente un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
   
Eren si accoccolò istintivamente contro di lui, sussultando appena quando la mano libera di Levi tornò sulla sua pancia.  
   
«E-Ehm...»  
   
L’Alpha alzò lievemente un sopracciglio, come ad indicargli che lo stava ascoltando, anche se i suoi occhi azzurri rimasero fissi sulla pelle scura che stava accarezzando.  
   
«La... La tua mano...»  
   
«Ti infastidisce?»  
   
«No...»  
   
«Quindi?»  
   
«Perché lo stai...?»  
   
«Secondo te?»  
   
Eren aveva una sola risposta a quella domanda e non un grammo del coraggio che gli sarebbe servito per pronunciarla a voce alta. Si limitò a piegare le gambe, portandosi le mani dietro le cosce come per mantenere la posizione. Neanche allora Levi smise di accarezzarlo.  
   
«Posso smettere se vuoi.»  
   
«Non voglio che tu smetta...» balbettò in risposta, scuotendo subito la testa. «Solo che... Tu non pensi che io sia...»  
   
«Avevi sempre preso i soppressori regolarmente?»  
   
Eren annuì, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra secche. «Sempre. Fino all’altra mattina, quando è iniziato all’improvviso ed ho preso alcuni di quelli generici, in infermeria... E poi un paio di pillole a casa mia.»  
   
«Allora no.»  
   
Eren sentì il cuore stringersi nel petto ed il suo Omega forzarlo a guaire per il dispiacere, ma inghiottì i suoni ed invece posò una mano su quella di Levi.  
   
«L’avresti voluto?» sussurrò.  
   
L’Alpha rimase in silenzio così a lungo che Eren credette di non essere stato sentito. Stava pensando se ripetere la domanda o approfittare dell’occasione per abbandonare l’argomento, quando il corvino si sporse per baciargli la tempia.  
   
«Credo di no. Non ora, comunque» disse, le labbra ancora contro la sua pelle. «Non prima di averti reso completamente mio.»  
   
Eren deglutì, l’Omega dentro di lui che cinguettava per la gioia di sentire il proprio mate progettare un futuro con lui. Sorridendo, lasciò che la tensione scivolasse via dal corpo ed accarezzò il dorso della mano di Levi.  
   
«Mi sono sempre piaciute le famiglie numerose» sussurrò, chiudendo gli occhi per lasciarsi cullare dal battito dentro al petto del suo compagno.  
   
Come prima, Levi non rispose per diverso tempo. Le sue dita disegnavano piccoli cerchi attorno all’ombelico, scendendo fino alla zona al di sopra dell’inguine, dove la pelle un giorno si sarebbe tesa, gonfia per la vita che vi si sarebbe insediata, per crescere forte prima di venire alla luce.  
Gli diede un nuovo bacio, sulla fronte questa volta e ringhiò a voce bassa.  
   
_Anche a me._  
 


	5. Slice of our life

«Non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea...»  
   
«Nel senso che ci hai ripensato?»  
   
«Che cosa?! No! Certo che no!»  
   
«Quindi...»  
   
«Quindi... Nessuno dice che debba accadere _subito_.»  
   
«E quando dovrebbe essere, secondo te?»  
   
«N-non lo so... Ma... Ma...»  
   
«Niente _ma._ Se ti lasciassi tornare a casa da solo, dopo aver scopato come ricci per una settimana-»  
   
«Levi!!»  
   
«-non sarebbe corretto. Non ho paura dei tuoi genitori.»  
   
«Non intendevo quello...»  
   
L’Omega si passò una mano sul viso, sfogando la frustrazione con lievi segni rossi lasciati dalle unghie sulle guance.  
Levi rimase in silenzio, le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
Era la prima volta in sei giorni in cui entrambi indossavano tutti gli abiti che le normali norme civili imponevano. La prima volta in cui sarebbero usciti.  
Il calore era finito, Eren sarebbe dovuto tornare a scuola ed a casa propria. Inizialmente l’idea di lasciare che Levi lo accompagnasse e così presentarlo ai genitori gli era sembrata fantastica; ora invece che il momento si avvicinava, sentiva una morsa allo stomaco.  
I suoi genitori sapevano dove e come aveva trascorso gli ultimi giorni e lui adorava Levi, non si sarebbe mai sognato di cambiare idea, rifiutarlo o vergognarsi, ma era qualcosa di più forte di lui.  
La famiglia, il passato. Levi, il futuro. Erano due parti che era difficile immaginare di veder collidere.  
   
«Mi dispiace» disse infine. Fece un passo in avanti e le braccia di Levi lo avvolsero subito, permettendogli di infilare il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. «Credo solo di essere un po’... agitato. Non è una cosa che accade ogni giorno.»  
   
«No, ma è una cosa importante. Io ti voglio, Eren e per averti devo prima convincerti di meritarti. Devo corteggiarti, dimostrarti come sarebbe il nostro futuro insieme e voglio conoscere ogni cosa di te. Che compagno sarei se avanzassi pretese sulla tua vita, senza aver prima conosciuto coloro che te l’hanno donata?»  
   
Eren respirò a fondo. Sulla pelle di Levi sentì il proprio odore, fuso al suo al punto da essere quasi impossibile distinguerli. Sarebbe rimasto per giorni, incancellabile, ma per buona norma, approfittò della posizione per far combaciare le ghiandole e strofinarle tra loro.  
   
«Potrò fare lo stesso?»  
   
«I miei genitori sono morti.»  
   
«Oh, Levi...» Lo strinse con forza, chiudendo gli occhi per impedire alle lacrime ogni possibile via di uscita. «Voglio essere la tua famiglia.»  
   
Lo era già, ma l’Alpha non pronunciò quelle parole. Lo tenne stretto, accarezzandogli lentamente i capelli finché non lo sentì smettere di tremare per trattenere un pianto che stava fingendo di non aver notato. Quando l’Omega si ritrasse, asciugandosi gli occhi, si baciarono a fior di labbra.  
   
«Mi accompagni a casa?» chiese Eren, sorridendogli appena.  
   
«Certo.»  
   
   
Risalirono le due rampe di scale che separavano le loro abitazioni, mano nella mano, ignorando gli sguardi di chiunque si affacciasse o li incrociasse per strada. Quella di Eren era sudata e calda, ma la sua presa era decisa. Non l’avrebbe lasciato andare, non gli avrebbe fatto di nuovo credere di non valere abbastanza da meritare un incontro con la madre ed il padre.  
   
Quando giunsero davanti alla porta di casa, Eren si sistemò meglio lo zaino sulle spalle, poi suonò il campanello. Nella breve attesa che seguì, strinse ed allentò più volte la presa sulla mano di Levi, che gli accarezzava il dorso con il pollice.  
Il chiavistello scattò ed il viso del padre apparve da uno spiraglio, sulla soglia. Eren si sentì arrossire, quando quegli occhi verdi specchio dei suoi lo osservarono da capo a piedi e ritorno, soffermandosi in particolare sul collo, in cerca dell’unico segno che non avrebbe potuto trovare sul suo corpo, in quel momento. Poi Carla spalancò la porta, apparendo accanto a lui.  
  
«Eren! Tesoro mio!» esclamò, stringendogli le braccia al collo, incurante delle dita ancora intrecciate a quelle dell’Alpha corvino.  
   
«Mamma... E-Ehi» balbettò il ragazzo, sollevando il braccio libero per stringerlo attorno alla donna.  
   
«Buongiorno.» Levi dedicò alla scenetta solo un veloce sguardo. Il suo istinto non aveva nulla da obiettare alla vicinanza della madre Omega del suo compagno, ma vibrava in fibrillazione per lo sguardo smeraldino che sentiva puntato addosso. In segno di rispetto, piegò la testa, esponendo il collo all’Alpha il cui territorio stava violando.  
   
Carla afferrò poi l’altra mano di Eren. «Coraggio, entrate» disse, trascinandoli in casa senza neanche attendere una risposta.  
   
Grisha si fece da parte per lasciarli passare e Levi sentì i peli sul collo drizzarsi, passando sotto quello sguardo. I baffetti che portava non nascondevano affatto il mezzo sorrisetto che aveva dipinto in viso.  
Quella casa aveva l’odore intenso della coppia dominante, mentre quello di Eren era solo un accenno, che era però impossibile per Levi non notare.  
   
«Metto su un po’ di tè» stava dicendo Carla, cinguettando come se quello fosse uno dei momenti migliori della sua vita. Levi si era seduto sul divano, allungando un braccio sulla testiera ed Eren aveva subito preso posto accanto a lui, abbastanza vicino da non lasciar alcun dubbio sul loro attuale grado di intimità. Grisha raggiunse la moglie in cucina.  
Entrambi si fermarono sulla soglia, sbirciando la neo-coppia sul loro divano che approfittava dei brevi momenti di solitudine per coccolarsi. Eren aveva subito iniziato a strofinare il viso sul collo dell’Alpha, che gli sfiorava i capelli castani con le labbra.  
   
«È felice» disse la donna, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal figlio. Poteva respirare quella serena gioia nell’odore che entrambi emettevano, solo stando l’uno accanto all’altro. In diciotto anni di vita non l’aveva visto così rilassato e intimo con qualcuno che non fosse lei stessa. Eren non era mai stato un amante di abbracci e carezze, tanto quanto non lo era Grisha. La sua compagna –ed il figlio- erano l’unica eccezione a questa sua tendenza ed evidentemente Eren aveva ereditato tale caratteristica.  
   
«Che ti avevo detto?» rispose subito l’uomo, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
   
Carla alzò gli occhi al cielo, di fronte al sorrisetto compiaciuto del mate. «Vuoi una medaglia?»  
   
«No, certo che no. Ma potrò almeno godermi per un minuto il fatto di aver avuto ragione?»  
   
«Che si piacessero era evidente a chiunque, amore mio.»  
   
«Non a loro.»  
   
«Non è sempre così? È tornato a casa col suo odore addosso _per mesi_ » ribatté la donna, mettendo in mano a Grisha il vassoio, le tazze ed una ciotola di biscotti. «Ora porta loro qualcosa da mangiare. Eren è dimagrito, l’ho notato subito.»  
   
«Che ti aspettavi dal primo calore ch-»  
   
«Vai, vai!»  
   
La donna lo spinse oltre la soglia della porta e Grisha quasi inciampò nei propri piedi, concentrandosi per non lasciar cadere nulla a terra. Carla davvero non l’avrebbe mai perdonato.  
Eren e Levi alzarono gli occhi quando l’uomo rientrò in salotto.  
   
«Vuoi una mano, papà?»  
   
Eren si era già mosso per avvicinarsi, quando Grisha scosse la testa, indicandogli di tornare a sedersi con un semplice gesto del capo. Il braccio di Levi era sceso dalla testiera ed ora cingeva direttamente i fianchi di Eren, accarezzandogli la pelle scoperta dalla maglietta lievemente sollevata. Era un gesto chiaro e possessivo, compiuto di fronte all’Alpha della casa, ma non senza rispetto. Levi evitava di incrociare direttamente lo sguardo di Grisha, a meno che non fosse l’Alpha a parlargli per primo e si assicurava che il proprio odore rimanesse il più tenue possibile, considerando che c’erano due essenze diverse fuse in esso: la propria e quella di Eren.  
Il ragazzo divorò da solo quasi metà dei biscotti. La sua bocca era piena di briciole quando Carla li raggiunse con la teiera bollente e si vide costretta a fermarsi accanto a lui, per pulirlo come un bambino.  
   
«Mamma! Dai!» si lamentò.  
   
Le labbra di Levi si curvarono lievemente. Era stato difficile trattenere l’istinto, maturato in quei giorni di convivenza, che gli aveva urlato di sporgersi e leccargli le labbra fino a pulirle. L’intervento della signora Jaeger era stato a dir poco provvidenziale.  
Quando gli venne offerta la tazza di tè caldo, le sue mani si allontanarono per la prima volta dal corpo dell’Omega.  
   
«Grazie» rispose, sporgendosi per andare incontro alla donna.  
   
Prese il piattino, tenendo stabile la tazza con l’altra mano. Fumo caldo risaliva dalla superficie, diffondendo il profumo di vaniglia, delicato ed invitante anche per lui che preferiva sapori più decisi.  
Un silenzio imbarazzante calò nel salotto.  
Levi non era mai stato un amante delle chiacchiere e non disdegnava la quiete, ma la consapevolezza di dover dire qualcosa pesava quanto un macigno, ancor di più al pensiero dell'identità dei suoi interlocutori.  
Eren gli lanciò uno sguardo d’intesa e si schiarì la voce. Gli occhi di Carla si alzarono subito dal tè che stava girando lentamente, puntandosi sul figlio. Grisha invece non si mosse e l’unico evidente cambiamento fu l’accentuarsi del sorriso che nascondeva a malapena sotto i baffetti.  
   
«Beh, non è che ci sia bisogno di vere presentazioni... Voglio dire, vi conoscete da tempo... Cioè, non _così tanto_ tempo, ma insomma... E poi vi eravate anche già incontrati e... e...»  
   
«Eren.» Anche Grisha alzò lo sguardo, quando Levi interruppe il ragazzo. Ghiaccio e smeraldo si incrociarono per un breve momento, permettendo loro di comunicare senza usare le parole. Poi, Levi appoggiò sul tavolino la propria tazza ancora intoccata. «Signori Jaeger, mi rendo conto di quanto tutto questo possa sembrare anticonvenzionale considerando il fatto che Eren ha speso con me l’ultimo periodo di calore, ma oggi sono venuto qui per ufficializzare la nostra situazione» disse. Eren ammirò il modo in cui la sua voce fosse al contempo delicata e decisa, rispettosa, ma autorevole. «Voglio corteggiare Eren e desidero, un giorno, con il suo consenso, imprimergli il mio marchio e ricevere il suo.»  
   
Nonostante non fosse davvero una sorpresa per nessuno dei presenti, sentir pronunciare quelle parole rendeva tutto più ufficiale di quanto non fosse stato negli ultimi giorni. Come se quella richiesta formale avesse lasciato sull’Omega un segno molto più evidente di tutti i morsi che nascondeva sotto la stoffa. Il rossore sulle sue guance ne fu una conseguenza evidente.  
   
«La richiesta è stata mia e quando gliene ho parlato, Levi è subito stato disposto ad acconsentire, a darmi tutto il tempo che avrei potuto volere» intervenne Eren, facendosi forza. Una delle sue mani aveva trovato quella di Levi e le dita intrecciate che subito avevano ricambiato la sua stretta l’avevano rassicurato al punto da riuscire a dire tutto quel che finora aveva tenuto chiuso nella propria mente e cuore. «Il modo in cui... Cioè, gli ultimi giorni... È stato tutto perfetto. Io mi sono sentito bene, sempre. Felice. Ed anche se abbiamo deciso di aspettare almeno una stagione io so che non ho mai immaginato di poter passare la mia vita con nessun’altro...»  
   
Sul finale, la sua voce si era spezzata, ma subito un lieve ringhio proveniente dalla gola del suo compagno l’aveva calmato ed invitato ad avvicinarsi. I signori Jaeger rimasero in silenzio ancora per una manciata di secondi, dopo la fine di quella dichiarazione, osservando come il figlio si era lasciato stringere al petto di quell’Alpha che con la sola voce l’aveva rassicurato e confortato.  
Il lieve suono di un singhiozzo ruppe il silenzio e l’incantesimo tra i due amanti.  
Carla aveva gli occhi lucidi e non faceva più nulla per trattenere le lacrime che si erano poco a poco radunate agli angoli degli occhi. Grisha aveva abbandonato il sorriso, adeguandosi all’importanza del momento. Al contrario di Levi, non si affrettò a confortare la compagna, perché le sue erano lacrime di gioia e l’uomo poteva respirare tutto il sollievo e l’amore di una madre che vede il proprio figlio avere ciò che aveva sempre desiderato per lui: una vita felice, un compagno fidato. Un futuro.  
   
«So che non state chiedendo il nostro consenso, dal momento che Eren è ormai abbastanza grande da scegliere da solo» disse Grisha, strofinando le mani sulle ginocchia, per guadagnare quel paio di secondi utili a riordinare le idee. «Tuttavia, lasciate che ugualmente io risponda come se l’aveste fatto, dandovi la mia –la nostra- benedizione. Sono felice ed ammirato del modo in cui avete gestito le cose, del rispetto che avete dimostrato per noi e soprattutto l’uno verso l’altro. Averti in famiglia sarà un onore, Levi. Possiamo cominciare a darci del tu, vero?»  
   
«Certo, Grisha.»  
   
I due Alpha si alzarono in piedi quasi simultaneamente, stringendosi la mano. Dal momento che il giovane Omega era ancora avvinghiato al suo petto, Levi lo portò con sé nel movimento, ma Eren lo abbandonò subito dopo per correre dalla madre. Entrambi piangevano e Levi si domandò se fosse una cosa da Omega o semplicemente questione di DNA.  
Però, doveva dargliene atto, quella era davvero una bella famiglia alla quale unirsi. Con i suoi lati positivi...  
   
«E dunque» disse Grisha a voce bassa, quasi confidenziale, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. «Ti ha incastrato, alla fine, eh.»  
   
...e negativi.  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Ogni mattina, fino alla fine della scuola, Eren si alzava, si vestiva ed usciva di casa presto. Scendeva le scale di corsa, a volte saltando gradini o schivando all’ultimo secondo sfortunati passanti, finché non raggiungeva la porta di legno scuro della piccola casa azzurra, due rampe più sotto.  
Non doveva neanche bussare.  
Girava la maniglia, entrava e richiudeva a chiave la porta lasciata aperta apposta per lui. Il profumo del caffè lo raggiungeva, insieme a quello di fiori, brioche e dopobarba.  
E poi, puntuale come un orologio, arrivava il suo saluto.  
   
«Buongiorno Eren.»  
   
«Levi.»  
   
Amava come i suoi baci la mattina avessero lo stesso sapore del caffelatte.  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
«Ti avevo detto di revisionare questo paragrafo.»  
   
«Ed io infatti l’ho revisionato!»  
   
«Non mi pare proprio, visto che è esattamente identico a prima!»  
   
«Beh, mi hai detto di ricontrollarlo, poi ho deciso che andava bene così.»  
   
Levi si massaggiò gli occhi con le dita. Erano seduti nel soggiorno di casa sua da più di due ore, lui e la quattrocchi e sempre più spesso si era ritrovato a lasciar vagare lo sguardo verso il ticchettante orologio appeso alla parete.  
Aveva sperato di poter concludere quello straordinario in breve tempo, per poi prepararsi prima dell’arrivo di Eren, ma sembrava che Hanji avesse preso molto a cuore l’idea di rallentarlo in ogni modo possibile. Solo per iniziare a farla concentrare, l’Alpha era stato quasi costretto a minacciarla fisicamente ed ora, come se non bastasse, scopriva che anche buona parte del lavoro che la donna avrebbe dovuto aver fatto in realtà non era stata svolta per niente.  
   
«Perché sei venuta qui se non hai niente di pronto su cui lavorare?!» ringhiò, chiudendo il manoscritto aperto sul tavolino da caffè.  
   
«Oh andiamo, non è esattamente così! È solo che abbiamo visioni differenti su ciò che è o meno corretto.»  
   
«L’unica visione che voglio ora è di te che te ne vai a fan-»  
   
Tre forti colpi alla porta, seguiti da due brevi e veloci.  
   
«Levi, sono Eren!» disse il ragazzo, annunciandosi. «Apri, per favore, sto letteralmente _morendo_ di sete.»  
   
L’Alpha scattò in piedi, i pugni stretti. L’aria nella stanza divenne un po’ più profumata, contaminata dall’odore di pura felicità generato dalla sola voce dell’Omega.  
   
«Oh. Eren?»  
   
Un brivido freddo gli attraverso la schiena, rispedendolo alla dura realtà. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla Beta, assottigliando le labbra in un’espressione dura.  
   
«Ora te ne vai. Prendi la tua roba, subito» ordinò, girando attorno al tavolino per raggiungere la porta.  
   
Sperava di poter sentire l’obbediente suono di scartoffie che venivano riposte, ma come aveva imparato con l’esperienza, raramente le cose andavano come si desiderava.  
Sbloccò la serratura ed aprì la porta. Per un momento, il sorriso dell’Omega cancellò ogni altro pensiero o turbamento.  
   
«Ehi» disse Eren, facendo un passo avanti.  
   
Istintivamente, Levi socchiuse gli occhi, aspettandosi un bacio il cui fantasma gli rimase sulle labbra, quando Eren si fermò ad un soffio, annusando l’aria.  
   
«Oh, c’è qualcuno?» chiese, sbattendo le ciglia dei suoi grandi occhi verdi.  
   
«Una collega di lavoro. Sta andando via» rispose, lasciando la presa sulla maniglia della porta che ancora stringeva. Le sue dita erano diventate bianche.  
   
«Va bene.»  
   
Il sorriso tornò sul viso dell’Omega. Poteva sentire l’odore di un Beta aleggiare nell’ingresso della casa, pur non riuscendo a vederlo. A ben pensarci, Levi l’aveva avvisato che gli sarebbe potuto accadere di avere visite. Per puro capriccio, comunque, si sporse per strofinare il collo contro quello dell’Alpha, che ricambiò immediatamente le delicate attenzioni. Ormoni e profumo dolce, scambiati tra i due amanti, calmarono entrambi e quando le loro labbra si trovarono istintivamente, Levi gli accarezzò i capelli. Le punte delle dita sparirono in quella disordinata massa di ciocche ribelli.  
   
«Awh! È anche più carino di quanto immaginassi!»  
   
Eren ruppe il bacio per alzare lo sguardo verso la nuova arrivata. Accennò un sorriso imbarazzato, arrossendo di fronte a quel commento così espansivo, ma non quanto lo sguardo che sentiva appiccicarglisi addosso come il miele.  
Senza parlare, Levi allungò la mano verso la porta d’ingresso, un chiaro invito ad usarla, ma la donna tese la propria verso l’Omega, sfoggiando un sorriso smagliante.  
   
«Ed ho dovuto lavorare molto di fantasia, sai? Levi non parla di niente, mai. Non so neanche il tuo nome!»  
   
«Eren» rispose il giovane, prendendole educatamente la mano. «Hai ragione, Levi non parla molto. Infatti neanche io so il tuo nome.»  
   
«Dottoressa Hanji Zoe, ma puoi chiamarmi Hanji.» La donna continuava a stringere e scuotere la sua mano, mentre parlava. «O Ji-ji! Oppur-»  
   
«Vuoi togliergli le mani di dosso?!» ringhiò l’Alpha, afferrandole il polso per separarla da Eren, che confuso rimase a guardarli.  
   
C’era qualcosa che gli ronzava in mente, una sensazione. Un ricordo sommerso che, pensava, avesse una certa importanza, ma che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco.  
I due colleghi intanto continuavano a litigare.  
   
«Ahi! Lasciami andare, non gli stavo facendo niente!»  
   
«Sei irritante e gli stavi rompendo il polso!»  
   
«Che c’è, hai fretta di restare solo con il tuo compagnuccio?»  
   
«Cristo, Hanji!»  
   
Ed eccola lì.  
La vertigine del ricordo che avanza, scuotendo la memoria così violentemente da far tremare anche il corpo. Nella sua mente, la voce di Levi si fece sentire chiara e forte.  
   
 _Porca puttana, Hanji!_  
   
Un’imprecazione.  
Tre parole che gli aveva sentito pronunciare e che identificavano la donna come l’intrusa che aveva osato interrompere il loro calore con quelle fastidiose ed insistenti telefonate.  
La pupilla negli occhi verdi si restrinse.  
Levi ed Hanji impiegarono una manciata di secondi a rendersi conto del cambiamento che era avvenuto. Dell’odore ostile e irritato che aveva impregnato l’aria.  
Del ringhio che rimbombava ora nella gola dell’Omega, che guardava Hanji come se fosse il primo nome in cima alla lista nera.  
   
La Beta si paralizzò.  
Un Omega infuriato era già una brutta cosa, ma quando accadeva accanto al suo Alpha... Il pensiero non ebbe neanche il tempo di concludersi, che un secondo ringhio si alzò, molto più vicino a lei. Levi non aveva assolutamente nessuna idea di che cosa avesse infastidito Eren, ma non aveva esitato un istante a reagire schierandosi al suo fianco.  
La fiducia era cieca.  
   
«Devo chiederti di andare via subito, Hanji» disse l’Alpha.  
   
«Sì sì sì, certo. Scusa, scusate... -domani. Sì...» La donna afferrò la maniglia ed uscì indietreggiando, senza dar loro le spalle, come di fronte ad una belva.  
   
Quando la porta si chiuse, lasciandoli finalmente soli, Eren si ritrovò tra le braccia di Levi. L’Alpha lo sollevò di peso, portandolo sul divano del soggiorno sul quale rimasero tutta l’ora seguente, baciandosi e toccandosi. Riappropriandosi l’uno dell’altro, rassicurandosi a vicenda con il semplice contatto fisico e non verbale.  
Quando il suo Omega iniziò a desiderare di più, Eren tornò in sé, frenandosi. Non era andato lì per passare il tempo a gambe aperte, per quanto allettante l’idea potesse essere. Voleva conoscere qualcosa di Levi che non avesse niente a che fare con le lenzuola che avrebbero potuto accoglierli.  
   
«Credo che dovrei scusarmi...» disse, chiudendo gli occhi mentre Levi gli leccava il lobo dell’orecchio e la pelle subito sottostante. «Mi dispiace. È solo che...era lei, vero? Al telefono, quella volta che...»  
   
Con qualche imbeccata, Levi riuscì a legarsi al flusso di pensieri del compagno e la sua reazione gli divenne d’un tratto chiarissima.  
   
«No. Non hai fatto niente di male, lei questo lo sa perfettamente. Le parlerò domani, ma non devi preoccuparti. La quattrocchi non è capace di restare arrabbiata a lungo, neanche se lo fosse.»  
   
«Oh... quindi credi che lo sia?»  
   
«Non ho detto questo!»  
   
«A me sembra di sì!»  
   
Levi sospirò, passandosi le dita sugli occhi ed Eren rise, sorprendendolo con un bacio sul mento.  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Eren era nato a marzo, ma si era sempre sentito più legato al calore dell'estate che alla neve invernale. Niente di quella stagione aveva mai avuto su di lui alcuna attrattiva, almeno fino a che non aveva cominciato ad associare il colore del ghiaccio alle iridi di una persona in particolare. Allora, ad ogni nevicata, il ragazzo specchiava i propri occhi nel riflesso di quelle lastre sottili che si formavano ai lati delle strade ed immaginava che fossero estensioni dello sguardo che desiderava incontrare.  
   
Levi era nato a dicembre ed il freddo sembrava essere parte integrante di lui: dai suoi occhi glaciali, alla pelle nivea, ai capelli scuri come le notti senza luna o le gelide profondità dell’oceano. Le malelingue avevano a volte azzardato l’ipotesi che anche il suo cuore fosse fatto di ghiaccio e Levi per un po’ aveva anche rischiato di crederci. Quasi, però.  
Era stato necessario l’arrivo di Eren, per rendersi conto che era vero.Che fino a quel momentoil suo cuore era stato _davvero_ intrappolato in una morsa gelida che solo i baci di quel giovane dalla pelle calda ed esotica, incarnazione del sole, avevano sciolto.  
Ed ora,ogni giorno era estate.  
   
   
Il sole caldo di fine giugno era un problema per tante persone che si scottavano, sopraffatte dai raggi del sole, nel momento in cui lasciavano il confortevole riparo dell’ombra.  
La mano gli sudava terribilmente, ma per nulla al mondo l’avrebbe sottratta dalla presa morbida che la avvolgeva. Le loro dita erano intrecciate in quella insolita combinazione di colori, mentre camminavano fianco a fianco, sulle mattonelle bollenti che delimitavano la spiaggia. Se fosse stato scalzo, Eren era sicuro che le piante dei suoi piedi si sarebbero arrostite e per quanto fastidiose fossero le scarpe, era loro grato.  
E lo era anche per la disponibilità con cui Levi aveva accettato di uscire con lui all’ultimo minuto. Da quando si erano scambiati i numeri di telefono, si era sempre impegnato a non scrivergli o chiamarlo, a meno che non dovessero mettersi d’accordo per l’orario di qualche incontro. Non voleva sembrargli un ragazzino assillante, uno di quelli attaccati alle chat room ventiquattr’ore al giorno e non voleva sembrargli troppo oppressivo, con quella presenza virtuale. Eppure quella mattina, non senza fatica e con una briciola d’ansia a stringergli lo stomaco, aveva inviato quel messaggio.  
   
 _[09:57] Sei libero oggi pomeriggio?_  
   
Aveva dovuto aspettare tredici minuti per una risposta ed erano stati i più lunghi della sua vita.  
   
 _[10:10] Levi_ ❤: _Dopo le sei. Casa?_  
   
 _[10:11] Spiaggia._  
   
E così era stato.  
   
Per Levi la vista della sabbia era stato un breve tuffo nel passato. L’ultima volta che ci erano stati insieme, le circostanze erano state decisamente meno volontarie e cariche di urgenza e tensione.  
Quella volta invece tutto era diverso. Eren era rilassato, sorrideva e rivolgeva spesso lo sguardo al mare, come se una parte di lui non desiderasse altro che liberarsi degli abiti e buttarsi in acqua. Levi tuttavia era sollevato che non lo facesse. Preferiva di gran lunga restare all’asciutto insieme, godendosi quell’uscita improvvisata ma così piacevole.  
A ben pensarci, nonostante si fossero visti quasi ogni giorno negli ultimi due mesi, quello era il loro primo vero appuntamento.  
Poteva permettersi di chiamarlo così, vero? Sentiva di potersi rispondere di sì.  
   
Cercarono un posto riparato dalla confusione che le famiglie di bagnanti provocavano. Era ormai quasi sera e la maggior parte delle persone se n’erano già andate, eppure i pochi ritardatari sembravano compensare l’assenza degli altri alla perfezione. Si sedettero su un telo che l’Alpha aveva portato con sé, l’uno accanto all’altro, la roccia alle loro spalle ed il mare a perdita d’occhio, di fronte a loro.  
Una barca a vela tagliò l’orizzonte, navigando in quelle acque blu che lentamente sarebbero arrivate a tingersi prima del rosso del tramonto e poi del nero della notte. Quando Eren sentì il braccio di Levi avvolgergli i fianchi, si avvicinò a lui un po’ di più.  
   
«È la prima volta che usciamo insieme...»  
   
«E che torniamo qui, insieme.»  
   
«Devo molto a questa spiaggia» rispose senza pensarci, appoggiando la testa alla spalla del suo Alpha.  
   
Levi sentì qualcosa stringergli lo stomaco e scaldargli il petto. Si mosse, togliendo ad Eren il sostegno e lo lasciò scivolare sdraiato, il braccio che prima teneva sui suoi fianchi ora sotto la testa, a fargli da cuscino. Chinandosi sopra di lui, venne subito accolto da occhi brillanti e sorridenti.  
   
«E cosa avrebbe fatto, per te?» chiese, lasciando che il profumo proveniente dall’Omega gli riempisse i polmoni.  
   
 _Serenità. Gioia. Un pizzico di eccitazione._  
 _Eren._  
   
«Nulla. È solo stata lo scenario del momento più importante della mia vita.»  
   
Levi tacque, ma ad Eren non servivano parole per sapere cosa stesse pensando. Poteva leggerlo nei suoi occhi, respirarlo nel suo odore, capirlo dal modo in cui la presa dell’Alpha si era intensificata su di lui.  
   
Gli sfiorò con le dita il profilo del viso, dall’orecchio giù fino al mento. «Mi baci?» chiese.  
   
Levi lo fece, anche quando sentì le labbra del giovane incurvarsi in un sorriso che non era stato capace di trattenere.  
   
«Domani ho la cerimonia del diploma» disse, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli, come per assicurarsi che non gli venisse in mente di allontanarsi da lui.  
   
«Lo so» fu la risposta.  
   
Era impossibile non saperlo.  
Aveva visto Eren attraversare l’inferno degli esami finali in ogni sua fase, dalla più disperata a quella inguaribilmente ottimista, fino ad arrivare alla rassegnazione al proprio destino. L’aveva lasciato studiare in casa propria, seduti sul divano l’uno accanto all’altro, mentre leggeva uno dei suoi libri e con l’altra mano gli accarezzava i capelli.  
   
«Sarebbe domani mattina» proseguì Eren, la voce più bassa ed incerta. «Potresti venire?»  
   
Levi sollevò le sopracciglia.  
Un invito ad un evento ufficiale equivaleva quasi ad una presentazione. Nessuno dei due aveva nascosto la relazione che in quel momento li univa, Levi aveva conosciuto i genitori dell’Omega ed Eren aveva conosciuto Hanji, che per lui era ciò che di più simile ad una sorella avesse mai avuto. Eppure quell’invito suonava come un _qualcosa in più_.  
Il silenzio dei suoi pensieri durò un secondo di troppo.  
   
«Brutta idea, eh?» mormorò la voce affranta del ragazzo. «Se lavori o non ti va, non è un problema...»  
   
«Ere-»  
   
«E prima che tu lo dica, sì, volevo usare l’occasione per...mostrarci...in pubblico, prima del calore. Prima del marchio vero e proprio...»  
   
Levi riconobbe i segni della parlantina nervosa del suo Omega. Era una sua caratteristica, un vizio nel quale ricadeva ogni volta che qualcosa lo agitava ed aveva imparato a fermarla sul nascere, prima di restarvi invischiato.  
   
«Verrò» disse, posandogli indice e medio sulla bocca. «Prenderò un permesso, non ho mai chiesto niente da quando lavoro in quel buco di talpe ed è giusto che inizi a sfruttare un po’ di arretrati per cose importanti.» Le dita si mossero, trascinando verso il basso il labbro inferiore, pieno e rosato, dell’Omega. «Quindi, per noi.»  
   
Eren trattenne il respiro, sentendo gli occhi brillare lievemente alle sue parole.  
   
«Levi... Credo di essermi innamorato di te...»  
   
L’Alpha sorrise, prima di coprire la sua bocca con la propria.  
Ringhi e fusa presero il sopravvento sulle parole ed i loro corpi si avvicinarono l’uno all’altro, creati per fondersi.  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Quando i cappelli volarono in aria, tutti alzarono lo sguardo per seguirli.  
Tutti tranne Levi. I suoi occhi rimasero sul bel viso sorridente, a pochi metri da lui, in fila ordinatamente assieme agli altri mocciosi, altrettanto sorridenti. I suoi occhi erano puntati in alto, come quelli di tutti. La sua mano ancora tesa, dopo il lancio e quando i tocchi cominciarono a ricadere a terra, i suoi occhi verdi cercarono lo sguardo di quelli del ragazzo biondo al suo fianco.  
Quando si abbracciarono, Levi sentì una stretta allo stomaco, ma fu lieve e la scacciò in fretta. Sapeva chi era il ragazzo che stava toccando Eren, o almeno, poteva immaginarlo.  
Con Armin erano stati l’uno l’ombra dell’altro per troppo tempo perché potesse non riconoscerlo, nonostante non fossero mai stati presentati. Nei tre anni in cui non l’aveva visto –da quando Eren aveva fatto cessare gli scherzi diretti a casa Ackerman dal suo gruppo di amici- era cresciuto un po’, ma non tanto da non essere riconoscibile. E sicuramente non abbastanza da rendersi finalmente conto che quel taglio di capelli non gli avrebbe reso per niente la vita facile.  
Ma non erano affari suoi.  
   
Carla lo toccò sulla spalla, attirando la sua attenzione lontana dal piccolo palco.  
   
«Vieni, spostiamoci dove Eren può raggiungerci» gli disse, facendogli segno di seguire lei ed il marito, che stava facendo da spartiacque tra il mare di persone in piedi ad applaudire.  
   
Levi sistemò la cravatta, allentandola per sopportare meglio la calura che lo opprimeva, prima di muoversi. Sotto la giacca, poteva sentire la camicia appicciarsi alla schiena e muoversi ad ogni passo. Disgustoso.  
Non immaginava come quei ragazzi potessero resistere a fine giugno, intrappolati in quella tonaca nera. Rivolse di nuovo loro lo sguardo.  
Molti dei ragazzi si stavano allontanando al palco, Eren ed Armin non erano più al loro posto ed era impossibile individuarli. Rimase fermo, accanto ai genitori del ragazzo, facendosi aria con uno dei programmi della giornata che era stato dato loro all’ingresso. Carla aveva avuto la stessa idea, invece Grisha sembrava aver fatto un punto d’onore quello di mostrarsi perfettamente a proprio agio all’inferno.  
Poteva sentire la coppia bisbigliare, forse pensando che nonostante la sua vicinanza, il rumore nella sala fosse troppo forte per permettergli di capire cosa stessero dicendo.  
   
«Caro, stai diventando rosso.»  
   
«È l’emozione.»  
   
«No, non lo è. Sei a tanto così dallo scioglierti sul pavimento.»  
   
«Non dire assurdità, le persone che si sciolgono esistono solo nei film!»  
   
«Ma i colpi di calore no. Almeno togli la giacca.»  
   
«Neanche per idea! Levi ce l’ha ancora.»  
   
«...Cosa c’entra?!»  
   
«Se Eren mi vedesse senza giacca, quando il suo ragazzo ce l’ha ancora, cosa penserebbe di me?! Che sono vecchio? Che non so reggere un po’ di caldo?!»  
   
Levi dovette nascondere il viso dietro al dépliant. Anche se non poteva vedere il viso della signora Jaeger, era sicuro di conoscere la sua espressione in quel momento, lo shock e lo sconcerto uniti alla pura voglia di prendere a pugni l’amato compagno. Eren la usava spesso, durante i loro piccoli battibecchi e se gli occhi li aveva presi dal padre, il viso era la copia di quello della donna.  
   
Un colpo contro la schiena ed una forte stretta al petto, lo distrassero dal battibecco della coppia. Un bacio schioccò accanto al suo orecchio e Levi sorrise, alzando una mano per infilarla tra le folte ciocche di spettinati –e sudati- capelli castani.  
   
«Mi hai visto?»  
   
«Certo che sì.»  
   
Un tenero suono di fusa uscì dalla gola dell’Omega, mentre strofinava il viso contro la guancia dell’Alpha corvino.  
   
«Eren, Armin. Eravate bellissimi, lassù» disse Carla, correndo ad abbracciare i ragazzi.  
   
Voltandosi, Levi registrò anche la presenza del Beta biondo, al fianco del suo compagno. Faticava ad incrociare il suo sguardo, ma quando infine lo fece, le labbra si piegarono in un sorriso così timido che Levi si sentì quasi in dovere di ricambiare.  
Era la prima volta che Armin vedeva il suo amico di sempre accanto al proprio futuro mate. L’imbarazzo era normale.  
   
«Ho fatto qualche fotografia anche a te, Armin, così se per sfortuna quelle di tuo nonno non fossero venute bene...»  
   
«Grazie mille, Signora Jaeger» rispose dolcemente il Beta, rivolgendole un sorriso smagliante.  
   
Con lei era sicuramente molto più a suo agio.  
   
«Allora, vogliamo andare?»  
   
«Accompagno Armin da suo nonno, poi torno da voi» rispose il giovane, sciogliendo infine l’abbraccio. «Potete aspettarmi fuori, qui dentro fa un caldo terribile...»  
   
«Ah sì? Non l’avevo notato...» rispose Grisha, guadagnandosi un’occhiata feroce da parte della compagna ed i confusi sguardi dei due ragazzi.  
   
Levi di nuovo dovette spostare la mano davanti alla bocca, nascondendo il modo in cui le labbra si erano piegate verso l’alto.  
   
«Sì, vai. Ci trovi qui» disse Carla, iniziando a spingere con decisione l’Alpha castano verso l’uscita.  
   
«Vai con loro?» chiese allora Eren.  
   
Nei suoi occhi già c’era la risposta che desiderava sentire.  
   
«Resto.»  
   
Tenendosi per mano, si immersero di nuovo nella folla di persone che man mano diminuiva, convergendo verso le porte aperte. Quando Armin si fermò per chiamare suo nonno con il cellulare, Eren rivolse di nuovo tutta la propria attenzione al corvino.  
   
«Quindi... Con oggi ho ufficialmente chiuso il capitolo scuola» cinguettò, entusiasta.  
   
«Niente laurea?»  
   
Eren scrollò le spalle. «Oh, beh sì, ovviamente, ma non è la stessa cosa dell’andare a scuola, capisci? Università suona più...adulto.»  
   
Levi annuì, circondandogli i fianchi con le braccia. «Immagino di sì...»  
   
«E quindi...» continuò il ragazzo, chiaramente intento a seguire un flusso di pensieri personale. «Credo sia ora di cominciare a pensare come un adulto...»  
   
Levi arricciò il naso. Quella parola associata al viso di Eren stonava ancora terribilmente. «Non c’è alcuna fretta.»  
   
«Entro due settimane entrerò in calore» replicò, senza giri di parole. «Voglio tornare a casa tua. Nostra. Voglio restare.»  
   
«Eren...»  
   
«Voglio te. Marchio compreso.»  
   
L’istinto di ringhiare ebbe quasi la meglio sull’Alpha, che sentendosi rivendicato desiderava poter fare lo stesso. Le sue dita vagarono delicatamente sulla pelle vergine del collo, in quell’unico frammento di lui che i suoi denti non avevano potuto ancora incidere, la bocca assaggiare.  
   
«Ci hai pensato bene?» chiese, lottando per impedire che la voce scendesse di due ottave. «Una volta iniziato, non sarò più in grado di trattenermi...»  
   
«Non te lo chiederei mai.»  
   
Il ghiaccio dei suoi occhi si stava tingendo di nero al solo pensiero di ciò che entro due settimane sarebbe divenuto suo. Si pizzicò la coscia sopra ai pantaloni, un piccolo dolore per riportarlo alla realtà, per impedire che il suo odore diventasse troppo intenso, violento e possessivo.  
Se Eren lo notò, non lo diede a vedere.  
Lo baciò sulla fronte, strofinando la guancia contro i suoi capelli scuri.  
   
«Comunque... Stai bene?» chiese, accennando con la testa alla giacca che il corvino indossava.  
   
«Per quanto bene si possa stare, vestiti formali nel fottuto caldo di giugno.»  
   
Eren scoppiò a ridere. «Ti avevo detto che potevi anche evitare la cravatta!»  
   
«Ed io che sarei stato elegante. È un giorno importante.»  
   
L’Omega allora usò quella cravatta per attirarlo un po’ più vicino a sé.  
   
«Dimmelo, se decidi di svenire, okay?» disse a voce bassa, un sorrisetto impertinente sulle labbra.  
   
Levi le guardò. Rosse e carnose, così invitanti da fargli dimenticare ogni altra cosa.  
   
«Ti piacerebbe» sussurrò, sporgendosi per reclamarle.  
   
Trovò solo l’aria, ad accoglierlo.  
   
«Jaeger ed il cappello non ce l’hai?»  
   
Un ragazzo, poco più alto di lui, stringeva il polso di Eren e gli passava tra i capelli le dita dell’altra mano.  
A quel punto, Levi registrò diverse cose nel tempo di un battito di ciglia.  
Si accorse innanzitutto del disagio del suo Omega, che tendeva il braccio cercando di liberarsi da quella presa.  
Poi, del modo in cui il Beta biondo aveva smesso di respirare.  
Ed infine, a causa dell’infinità di diversi odori che si erano mescolati in quella sala, fuso alla puzza di gel per capelli e sudore, riconobbe l’impronta ormonale di un Alpha.  
Chiunque fosse il ragazzo che aveva allungato le mani su Eren, era un Alpha.  
Chiunque fosse, aveva appena compiuto il più grande errore della sua vita.  
Se Eren fosse stato tranquillo, _forse_ , anche Levi sarebbe stato in grado di controllarsi, ma quando inalò il suo odore tutto quello che percepì fu negativo.  
   
 _Disagio. Fastidio. Malessere._  
   
Nella gola riverberò un ringhio profondo.  
   
   
Eren sapeva perfettamente di cosa Levi fosse capace.  
Gli aveva visto spezzare diverse parti del corpo di un Alpha ben più grosso di lui, senza battere ciglio. Non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe stato capace di fare a Jean, un ragazzo tutto fumo e niente arrosto. A nulla servirono i suoi frettolosi tentativi di far capire al biondo il grado di pericolo in cui si era appena cacciato. Come una tempesta di cui il ringhio era il rombo dei tuoni, Levi si intromise tra loro e gli afferrò il polso, storcendolo quel tanto che bastava a fargli lasciare la presa su Eren.  
Alla mano che gli arruffava i capelli non andò meglio. Con un solo veloce movimento, anche l’altro polso venne catturato dalla morsa di quelle mani che sembravano essere fatte d’acciaio. Jean si ritrovò a ruotare su sé stesso ed un ultimo calcio nel fondoschiena lo mandò a terra, disteso tra coriandoli e dépliant appallottolati.  
   
«Levi!» gridò subito l’Omega, accorrendo ad afferrare le braccia del suo compagno.  
   
«Jean!» Armin abbandonò la telefonata per inginocchiarsi accanto all’Alpha a terra. «Sei un idiota!»  
   
«Ma che cazzo-»  
   
Le piccole iridi color del miele si sollevarono e l’intero corpo del loro proprietario rabbrividì, quasi paralizzato dalla furia che lesse negli occhi della bestia corvina che incombeva su di lui.  
   
«Quante volte ti ho detto di non mettermi le tue stupide mani addosso, Kirschtein! Ben ti sta!» sbottò Eren, fulminandolo. Poi tornò a rivolgersi a Levi, spostandosi di fronte a lui, così da potergli stringere le mani sul viso ed indirizzare il suo sguardo nel proprio. «Ehy... È tutto okay, Levi. Sono qui, lo hai battuto. Non ha speranze con te, calmati ora...»  
   
Un altro ringhio ferale risuonò nella gola dell’Alpa, la pupilla così piccola che i suoi occhi sembravano essere diventati di puro ghiaccio. Disperato, strinse a sé l’Omega, che ne approfittò per strofinare la ghiandola del collo contro la sua, continuando a mormorare rassicurazioni e fusa di risposta. Solo a quel punto, lo sentì rilassarsi.  
   
«Quello è l’Alpha di Eren. Accidenti, Jean, non sono marchiati, lo sai perfettamente che non devi toccarlo, senza consenso!» lo rimproverò Armin, aiutando l’Alpha sconfitto a rimettersi in piedi.  
   
«Ma io-»  
   
«Tu te la sei cercata.»  
   
L’orgoglio allora prese il sopravvento e Jean si scrollò di dosso Armin, rimettendosi dritto in piedi.  
   
«Beh, poteva evitarsi questa scenata perché non c’è nessuno che voglia rubarglielo. Men che meno io!»  
   
Eren scambiò una veloce occhiata con Armin, che bastò a comunicargli di rimanere in silenzio su quell’argomento. Ricordare all’Alpha biondo tutte le volte in cui Eren l’aveva respinto, nel corso degli anni, sarebbe stato un tasto troppo pericoloso da suonare in quel momento. Lo lasciarono andare via, tronfio delle proprie bugie ed illusioni.  
   
«Vado a cercare nonno... Ci vediamo, Eren» disse allora il Beta.  
   
Lasciarli soli in quel momento era la cosa migliore da fare. Eren lo salutò con la mano, prima di tornare a passarla delicatamente tra i capelli di Levi. Poco prima, l’aveva sentito tremare, conseguenza fisica dello sforzo che stava facendo per trattenersi. Anche i danni causati a Jean erano superficiali. Aveva colpito più il suo orgoglio che il fisico.  
   
«Sono molto fiero di te» disse, baciandogli dolcemente il profilo dell’orecchio.  
   
«Ho atterrato un tuo compagno di classe.»  
   
«Mi hai protetto, senza fargli alcun male. Sei l’Alpha più controllato che io abbia mai conosciuto...»  
   
L’uomo alzò le spalle. Era ancora nervoso, il suo istinto gli gridava di prendere Eren e portarlo lontano da lì, possibilmente nel proprio territorio. Poteva sentire l’Alpha scalpitare insoddisfatto e si sforzò di concentrarsi sul respiro di Eren per impedirgli di mandare i suoi sensi ancora più in fibrillazione.  
   
«Casa?» mormorò, stringendogli un braccio attorno ai fianchi.  
   
«Sì, andiamo a casa...»  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Usciti dal salone, trovarono solo Carla ad aspettarli all’ombra.  
   
«Dov’è papà?» chiese, cercando di non ridere per l’espressione che vide dipingersi sul viso di sua madre.  
   
«Sciolto in macchina.»  
   
Levi finse di non notare lo sguardo di sconfitto disappunto quando Grisha lo vide avvicinarsi, ancora perfettamente vestito e senza un solo capello fuori posto.  
   
«Bah. Giovani» gli sentirono borbottare, per tutto il viaggio di ritorno, a malapena udibile sopra il rumore dell’aria condizionata mandata a piena potenza.


	6. End...

«Hai preso tutto?»   
   
«Credo di sì.»   
   
Eren chiuse lo zaino, coprendone la vista a Carla. Doveva ammettere di averci messo dentro meno vestiti di quanti ne sarebbero normalmente serviti, ma data la natura del suo “viaggio” non prevedeva di indossarne poi così spesso.  
   
I primi sintomi del calore si erano fatti sentire la notte prima quando, pur essendo luglio inoltrato, si era svegliato a causa di vampate di caldo fin troppo forti. La diagnosi era stata semplice: entro un giorno, sarebbe iniziato.   
Entro un giorno sarebbe andato di nuovo a casa di Levi, per passare con lui l’intera settimana di calore. E forse, non solo quella. Questo ai suoi genitori però ancora non lo aveva detto.  
L’idea di andare a vivere insieme aveva solleticato la fantasia della coppia per diversi giorni, dopo il diploma. Il marchio era ormai una certezza per entrambi e l’idea di restare separati, dopo essersi reclamati a vicenda, non sembrava avere alcun senso. Diciotto anni erano pochi forse per uscire di casa, ma in fin dei conti, solo pochi metri lo separavano dai genitori e Levi non era certo un ragazzino inesperto. Aveva vissuto da solo per anni e bramava quanto l’Omega il poter spendere il resto del tempo insieme.  
   
Nonostante fosse una follia, quella notte Eren aveva mandato un messaggio a Levi, avvisandolo dell’imminente inizio del suo -loro- calore. Non si era aspettato alcuna risposta, naturalmente. Levi faceva parte di quelle persone sagge che spegnevano i cellulari, quando andavano a dormire. Invece, incredibilmente, la sua risposta era arrivata neanche una manciata di secondi dopo.  
   
[03:12] Levi❤:Allora ti aspetto a casa, domani.  
   
[03:13] Non mi aspettavo che rispondessi.  
   
[03:13] Levi❤: Ho lasciato il cellulare acceso.  
   
[03:14] Oh. Strano, perché?  
   
[03:15] Levi❤: Avevo un presentimento.   
   
Eren aveva sorriso a quella risposta e gli aveva dato la buonanotte, aggiungendo un esagerato numero di cuori. Diventava sempre sdolcinato, anche troppo, quando il livello dei suoi ormoni si alzava.  
   
   
«Cara, calmati. Sta andando a neanche mezzo minuto di distanza, non sta espatriando.»  
   
«Oh, lasciatemi preoccupare. Queste cose fanno parte del mio dovere di mamma premurosa!»  
   
«Sei una madre premurosa anche se non conti le mutande che si mette in borsa. Come se gli servissero, tra l’altro.»  
   
«Papà!»  
   
«Grisha!»  
   
Madre e figlio gridarono contro l’Alpha, arrossendo all’unisono. L’uomo mise le mani sui fianchi, sollevando una delle sopracciglia.  
   
«Oh, wow, scusatemi. Non mi ero accorto che fosse un segreto, come una coppia spende il calore.»  
   
«Nessuno sta nascondendo niente, ma stai dimenticando un aspetto fondamentale: il tatto!»  
   
Eren si passò una mano sul viso, sospirando prima di mettersi lo zaino sulle spalle. Perlomeno quelle battute erano in famiglia. Non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe stato capace di dire a Levi... Rabbrividì.  
   
«Vado» disse, sporgendosi per baciare Carla sulla guancia.  
   
La donna non perse tempo a catturare tra le braccia il figlio, ormai decisamente più alto di lei. «Ci vediamo presto, ricordati di bere molto, amore.»  
   
Eren strofinò per qualche secondo il viso tra i suoi capelli. «A presto, ma’.»  
   
Quando si girò, per rivolgere al padre lo stesso salutò, lo trovò però fermo in piedi con le braccia incrociate. Confuso, sbattè le ciglia, attendendo che dicesse o facesse qualcosa. Scambiò anche uno sguardo con Carla, altrettanto perplessa, ma prima che uno dei due Omega potesse fare qualcosa per risolvere quel mistero, Grisha si sistemò gli occhiali.  
   
«C’è una cosa che devo dirti, prima che tu te ne vada, anche se sembra che in questa casa sia scoppiata un’epidemia di pudicizia» disse, assumendo in un istante l’espressione seria da dottor Jaeger. «Hai più preso soppressori, da quando sei andato in calore, ad Aprile?»  
   
Eren aggrottò la fronte, scuotendo lentamente la testa. I rapporti avuti con Levi avevano riequilibrato i suoi livelli ormonali meglio di quanto i soppressori avrebbero mai potuto fare. Negli ultimi tre mesi si era sentito bene come non ricordava di sentirsi da tempo ed il flacone rosa era rimasto ben chiuso nel cassetto del suo comodino, intoccato.  
   
Grisha annuì debolmente, assottigliando le labbra. «In questo caso... C’è ancora una cosa che devi assicurarti di portare con te.»  
   
Detto questo, si girò uscendo dalla stanza del figlio a passo spedito. Eren e Carla lo seguirono, curiosi di vedere dove l’Alpha sarebbe andato a parare. Grisha camminò fino al proprio studio al piano terra e lo videro armeggiare con un dei cassetti della scrivania, da cui estrasse una piccola scatola delle dimensioni del palmo della sua mano.  
   
«Ecco, fai in modo di tenerli sempre a portata di mano nei prossimi giorni» disse, consegnandola nelle mani di Eren. «Anche con tutto l’amore del mondo, credo che per te sia un po’ presto per avere un figlio, non credi?»  
   
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo sull’oggetto appena ricevuto e subito sentì il familiare calore dell’imbarazzo risalire come un serpente lungo il collo, strozzandolo e rendendogli il viso rosso quanto il tramonto.  
   
«Oh, preservativi!» esclamò Carla, sbirciando. «Ottima idea, tesoro. Ora che ci penso, non ne hai mai avuti, vero?» continuò lei, riportando lo sguardo di Eren di nuovo sui genitori.  
   
«E-eh?»  
   
«Dalla tua espressione direi proprio che la risposta è no... Vuoi che ti insegni come si mettono?»  
   
«C-Com-»  
   
«Certo, è facile. Vieni, prendine uno e-»  
   
«No!»  
   
Eren aprì lo zaino e ci gettò dentro la scatola in fretta e furia. Poi richiuse la zip e lo mise sulle spalle, indietreggiando verso la porta. Doveva uscire da lì prima che i suoi genitori gli provocassero un ictus.  
   
«Eren! Ma cosa-»  
   
«Sono in ritardo! A presto, vi voglio bene!» gridò, già correndo fuori dalla porta, diretto verso le scalinate.  
   
Scese i gradini due a due e quando arrivò davanti alla casa blu, trovò la porta aperta e Levi intento ad annaffiare le piante sul davanzale di fronte alla finestra.  
Si girò, sentendo i passi di corsa avvicinarsi e sollevò un sopracciglio.  
   
«Ti stanno inseguendo?»  
   
«Zitto. Zitto, non parliamone ti prego» fu la risposta del ragazzo, che lo superò quasi senza guardarlo per rifugiarsi in casa.  
   
Levi vuotò l’annaffiatoio, prima di pulirsi le mani. Diede per precauzione una veloce occhiata nei paraggi, senza trovare nulla di insolito ad attirare il suo sguardo e chiuse quindi la porta.  
   
«Eren?»  
   
Trovò il ragazzo in camera da letto, seduto sul materasso con le mani a coprirgli il viso. Era rimasto in quella camera solo per qualche minuto e già l’aria profumava come un negozio di caramelle. Respirando a fondo, varcò la scoglia e si avvicinò.  
   
«Se è successo qualcosa, vorrei saperlo...» insistette, aggrottando la fronte.  
   
«Non è successo niente in particolare... Solo...» Eren abbassò le mani, il viso rosso ed un’espressione indecifrabile. «Non riesco neanche a dirlo.»  
   
Sconfitto, si limitò ad aprire lo zaino e dopo averci frugato dentro alla cieca, estrasse la scatola consegnatagli dai genitori, poco prima. Levi la prese, rigirandola tra le dita e sentì le labbra incurvarsi lievemente.  
Ora era tutto decisamente più chiaro.  
   
«Ti hanno fatto il discorsetto sul sesso sicuro?» chiese, scartando la confezione.  
   
Eren scosse la testa e dopo aver lasciato cadere lo zaino a terra, afferrò un cuscino e ci sprofondò il viso.  
   
«Credo che sia stato uno dei momenti più imbarazzanti della mia vita...»  
   
«Andiamo, ci siamo passati tutti.»  
   
«Mia madre mi ha chiesto se doveva mostrarmi come usarne uno.»  
   
«Oh» disse ed Eren si rifugiò un po’ più in profondità, nel cuscino.  
   
Lui non aveva mai ricevuto lezioni di educazione sessuale -né avuto dei genitori abbastanza presenti da impartirgliene-, ma poteva immaginare come si sentisse il suo compagno in quel momento. La loro settimana insieme non stava iniziando nel migliore dei modi, ma era sicuro di avere ancora tutto il tempo di rimediare.  
Di ora in ora, aveva percepito i propri sensi diventare più sensibili, segno che il calore dell’Omega era sempre più vicino ad iniziare. Lasciando cadere a terra le scarpe, salì sul letto e si mise dietro il giovane castano, massaggiando le spalle e la schiena, giù fino ai fianchi.  
Lo sentì sospirare e l’aspro odore dell’imbarazzo si alleviò a poco a poco, sostituito dall’aroma delicato del corpo che si rilassava tra le abili mani dell’Alpha.  
Infine, Eren abbandonò il cuscino. Piegò la testa all’indietro. Gli occhi socchiusi, dalla pupilla già dilatata, cercarono le iridi chiare dell’amante e brillarono trovandole. Quel luccichio si propagò sul suo viso in forma di sorriso e quando le labbra si piegarono all’insù, in una curva dolce, come due calamite le loro bocche si trovarono per uno scomodo bacio che finì quasi subito. L’imbarazzo di Eren si tramutò in una risata morbida che Levi non perse l’occasione di baciare.  
   
«Riesci sempre a farmi stare meglio» disse, calciando le scarpe per poter salire sul letto. «Non vedo l’ora di diventare tuo.»  
   
Levi, seduto nel centro, tese le braccia e lasciò che l’Omega gli si rannicchiasse contro al petto, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli spettinati.  
Ringhiando sottovoce, lo strinse tra le braccia e sorrise quando Eren iniziò a strofinare il viso contro il suo collo.  
   
 _Io lo sono già._  
   
● ● ● ● ●  
   
Levi aveva preparato la casa per il calore.  
   
La prima volta che Eren era stato lì, l’aveva colto completamente alla sprovvista. Nonostante ricordasse quella come la settimana più felice della sua vita, la consapevolezza costante di non avere praticamente nulla di ciò che avrebbe potuto rendere più facile la vita dell’Omega durante quei giorni di febbre e lussuria, erano stati un chiodo fisso nella sua mente. Il suo Alpha non poteva perdonarsi e l’aveva spinto a muoversi in anticipo, quella volta, consapevole che il loro prezioso compagno sarebbe tornato.  
La dispensa era stata riempita di bottiglie, il frigorifero di ghiaccio e frutta. Acqua e zucchero erano i due elementi alla base della sopravvivenza di un Omega in calore, sempre disidratato dalla febbre e stanco, per le energie consumate.  
Neanche la camera da letto era stata risparmiata. Nonostante le alte temperature di luglio inoltrato, coperte e cuscini avevano fatto la loro apparizione in grandi quantità, così che Eren potesse usarle per circondarsi di oggetti morbidi, costruendosi un piccolo nido comodo nel quale passare il tempo a riposare. L’Alpha non aspettava altro da giorni. Poter dormire con il suo Omega, nel nido costruito da lui apposta per loro, rappresentava il culmine della felicità.  
   
Per questo quando vide Eren seduto al centro del letto, iniziare ad allineare cuscini ai margini del materasso, il suo cuore iniziò a battere un po’ più in fretta. Rimase appoggiato allo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate, lo sguardo rapito dai movimenti calcolati con cui l’Omega costruiva il loro primo nido. Non entrò, né si offrì di aiutare. Era una cosa che doveva fare da solo, che era certo Eren _volesse_ fare da solo.  
Il ventilatore acceso in un angolo provvedeva a rendere l’aria della stanza respirabile e ad ogni rotazione inviava verso l’Alpha zaffate di dolce profumo che urlava Eren, Eren, Eren.  
   
«Levi.»  
   
L’Omega tese le braccia e l’Alpha entrò nella stanza seguendo l’invito. Ammirò il morbido nido colorato che aveva creato e con cura salì sul letto, senza spostare coperte e cuscini dalla loro perfetta posizione. Gli sentì fare le fusa, non appena entrato.  
   
«Ti piace?» chiese.  
   
Semisdraiato nel centro, Levi gli circondò i fianchi con un braccio, attirandolo sopra di sé. «È perfetto.»  
   
Le fusa crebbero d’intensità. Sdraiati al centro del loro piccolo mondo, i loro corpi si adattarono l’uno all’altro. L’Alpha era rilassato, entrambi erano al sicuro a casa sua –loro, come ormai Levi la considerava- ed avevano un’intera settimana dinnanzi per godere della reciproca compagnia. Avrebbero potuto fare le cose con calma...  
La bocca di Eren sulla ghiandola del suo collo stroncò quel placido pensiero sul nascere. Il corvino ringhiò debolmente, colto di sorpresa, ma la sua reazione non fece che aumentare le attenzioni dell’Omega, che succhiò la pelle con più vigore.  
   
«E-Eren-» balbettò, la voce di colpo più profonda e strozzata. Tutto era cominciato così all’improvviso.  
   
L’Omega rise contro la sua pelle e si sollevò, leccandosi dalle labbra la densa secrezione che la ghiandola dell’amante aveva già iniziato a produrre, in risposta alla sua provocazione. Era piacevole sapere di poterlo sottomettere così facilmente.  
   
«Sì?» chiese poi, guardandolo dall’alto verso il basso.  
   
Levi era certo di non aver mai visto niente di più bello. Le parole gli morirono in gola, alla vista degli occhi verde brillante dell’Omega, le pupille lievemente dilatate. Lo stava guardando come se fosse pronto a divorarlo e Levi si sentiva al contempo eccitato ed esposto. Nessun Omega l’aveva mai guardato così, ma se c’era qualcosa di cui era sicuro ormai era che Eren fosse completamente diverso da qualunque altro. Per questo se n’era sentito attratto.  
   
Per questo se n’era _innamorato_.  
   
Il calore non era ancora ufficialmente iniziato, ma questo non importava più a nessuno dei due. Levi aveva pensato di spendere in coccole quelle ultime ore prima della febbre, credendo che fosse ciò che l’Omega desiderava. Invece, ancora una volta, l’aveva sorpreso.  
Accolse di buon grado quel cambio di programma ed aiutò il ragazzo a sistemarsi, seduto sopra di lui, il fondoschiena che premeva contro l’inguine quel tanto che bastava perché la frizione ad ogni movimento gli scatenasse l’istinto di sollevare i fianchi. Unire i loro corpi, affondando dentro di lui come aveva già fatto tante e tante volte, come desiderava poter fare per il resto delle loro vite.  
Al centro del loro nido, si baciarono fino a dimenticare cosa fosse il respiro. L’afa dell’estate li avvolgeva, consumando il poco ossigeno che il ventilatore garantiva loro.  Desiderio, quasi bisogno, si sprigionò dal corpo di entrambi, una nube densa ed intossicante come il fumo di una sigaretta. Lentamente, seguendo le indicazioni dell’Omega, le loro posizioni si scambiarono. La schiena di Eren aderì al materasso, le sue gambe aperte circondarono i fianchi dell’uomo attirandolo giù, contro di sé. Più vicino. Di più, di più.  
   
 _Mio._  
   
«C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi, Eren?»  
   
 _Ti voglio._  
   
«C’è qualcosa che vuoi _farmi_ , Levi?»  
   
L’Alpha ringhiò sottovoce, tenendo a freno l’istinto per poter proseguire quel gioco di provocazioni, sguardi e profumi ammalianti.  
   
«Così tante, che non saprei da dove iniziare…» rispose, lasciando che le dita delle mani esplorassero liberamente la pelle nuda sotto la maglietta del ragazzo, scura e sudata, calda e morbida. Perfetta.  
   
«Ce n’è una che viene prima di tutte…» gli rispose Eren, infilando l’indice nel colletto della propria maglietta per abbassarlo e scoprire il collo.  
   
Levi sentì l’acquolina in bocca alla sola vista. Aveva posato le labbra sulla pelle morbida innumerevoli volte, stringendo i pugni di nascosto, conficcando le unghie nella carne cosicché il dolore annebbiasse il desiderio. L’istinto. Ed ora, invece...  
   
«Fallo» disse ancora Eren, chiudendo gli occhi.  
   
Il fiato caldo dell’Alpha gli bruciò la pelle. La lingua assaporò per prima la pelle lucida di umori, abbronzata per quella carnagione così particolare, sensuale e calda d’estate così come d’inverno. Trattenne il respiro, aspettando, il corpo teso, gli occhi chiusi così stretti che poteva veder danzare sotto le palpebre piccoli cerchi argentati.  
Un bacio fu tutto quel che sentì premere contro la ghiandola, prima che l’Alpha si muovesse sopra di lui, allontanandosi. Eren riaprì gli occhi.  
   
«Che stai facendo?»  
   
«Credi davvero che ti marchierei in questo modo, di fretta e con tutti i vestiti addosso?»  
   
Quella domanda fu sufficiente a farlo arrossire e girare lo sguardo. La foga che l’aveva trascinato gli aveva fatto dimenticare quanto a lungo quel momento fosse stato atteso da entrambi. Deglutì, imponendosi di calmarsi e facendo forza con le braccia, si mise seduto.  
   
«Allora toglimeli, perché non voglio più aspettare per essere tuo.»  
   
L’ordine dell’Omega attraversò Levi come una scarica elettrica, paralizzandolo per un istante prima che il corpo iniziasse ad agire libero dal pensiero. Tre mesi erano passati dall’ultima volta in cui aveva posato le mani sulla pelle nuda di Eren, eppure la memoria era fresca e recente, come se fosse accaduto soltanto poche ore prima. Deciso, ma delicato, slacciò i pantaloni e li sfilò, inspirando a pieni polmoni l’odore dolciastro degli umori che avevano già inumidito l’intimo.  
Caldo, bagnato. Pronto per lui.  
Il desiderio condiviso di unirsi e tornare ad essere quella singola entità di cui entrambi sentivano la mancanza pulsava nel petto di Alpha ed Omega.  
Eren ignorò l’imbarazzo di mostrarsi già _così_ eccitato, ripetendo a sé stesso che per Levi non era niente di più dell’ennesima dimostrazione di quello che provava per lui. La foga di privarsi di ogni singolo strato di stoffa che opprimeva i loro corpi divenne una priorità e una volta liberi, insieme ricaddero sul materasso, avvinti in una stretta fatta di morsi, ringhi e preghiere  
Le loro erezioni premevano l’una contro la coscia dell’altro. Petto contro petto, pelle finalmente nuda, il ritmo dei baci rallentò fino a fermarsi del tutto.  
Levi si leccò le labbra, accarezzando con una mano il viso del ragazzo che, steso sotto di lui, riusciva ormai solo ad ansimare.  
   
«Sei bellissimo» disse, rapito per un momento dagli occhi grandi e brillanti che lo scrutavano, guardandolo come fosse il più prezioso dei tesori.  
   
«Levi...»  
   
«Eren...»  
   
«Ti amo.»  
   
Con naturalezza, Levi seguì col pollice i contorni delle labbra di Eren, curve dolci di un rosa incantevole, lievemente gonfie per i baci ed i morsi scambiati tra gli amanti.  
   
«Ti amo anch’io» rispose.  
   
Come fossero le parole di un incantesimo, entrambi sentirono i loro corpi stringersi un po’ di più l’uno all’altro, un attimo di dolce calma protratto nel tempo per dar modo alle loro coscienze di adattarsi, consapevoli di ciò che era stato detto ed era ora impossibile ritrattare.  
Il profumo rovente del desiderio tornò però presto ad annebbiare i sensi, contaminando l’aria e l’Alpha mosse i fianchi, premendo la propria virilità contro il corpo del giovane, che si inarcò contro al materasso, strozzando un gemito acuto.  
   
«Posso marchiarti, Eren?» chiese, un’ultima volta.  
   
«Sì.»  
   
La sua preghiera infine venne ascoltata. L’inesperienza di entrambi scomparve. Eren e Levi scomparvero.  
L’Alpha reclamò il proprio posto in superficie e l’Omega guaì il suo richiamo, muovendosi contro di lui. Lussuria e desiderio fluirono nelle loro vene insieme al sangue, che sgorgò dalla ferita quando Levi morse con forza il collo del suo compagno. I denti affondarono, squarciando la pelle e penetrando la carne, il metallico sapore che invadeva la bocca dell’aggressore. Eren pianse, inarcandosi contro di lui, la bocca aperta in un grido muto, gli occhi ciechi, di colpo neri.  
Ogni traccia di colore scomparve, inghiottita da quel desiderio vorace che annullava le persone, lasciando solo gli animali.  
Le lacrime che corsero lungo le guance, ricaddero sul cuscino. Eren tremava, travolto da qualcosa che non aveva potuto immaginare o anticipare. Non avrebbe mai potuto.  
Non esisteva sensazione al mondo che potesse essere paragonata. Sentiva un richiamo dal suo Alpha, che non poteva essere percepito attraverso alcun senso perché veniva da dentro di lui. Una voce, nella sua testa, un ringhio, un appello disperato. Una mano tesa, alla ricerca della gemella, in quel mondo onirico dentro cui Eren era già stato gettato e nel quale, ora, non gli restava che condurre anche l’uomo che amava.  
L’istinto lo fece muovere. Cieco, afferrò i capelli di Levi, costringendolo a piegare la testa e ne addentò la carne, là dove l’odore era più intenso e lo guidava, come un’unica stella in un cielo completamente nero.  
L’orgasmo esplose violento per entrambi, quando il marchio vermiglio dei denti dell’Omega venne impresso.  
Il sangue toccò la sua lingua e Levi gemette di dolore. Si mosse, schiacciando Eren tra il proprio corpo ed il materasso, muovendo il bacino ad un ritmo folle, perché ogni frizione era benzina sul fuoco che li stava consumando vivi.  
Che ardeva e bruciava, facendoli ringhiare e pregare. Lasciarono la presa nello stesso momento e le loro bocche insanguinate si trovarono a metà strada per un bacio vorace. Il legame tra loro si andava saldando, ogni istante più profondo e le nere iridi cieche di entrambi riuscivano a distinguere solo la figura del compagno.  
   
Le ultime scie di piacere dell’orgasmo, il dolore, il calore in arrivo, l’eccitazione, il timore. Levi poteva sentire tutte queste emozioni dentro di sé, come fossero proprie, eppure la fonte era il giovane ragazzo che ora stringeva tra le braccia, soffocandone il respiro con una serie infinita di baci.  
L’orgoglio di averlo come compagno, il timore di non essere abbastanza, la voglia di essere posseduto dalla persona che più al mondo aveva scoperto di amare, la gioia di essere stato scelto. Eren provava tutto questo e Levi lo viveva attraverso di lui, come fossero pensieri suoi, finalmente uniti anima e corpo. Esausti, travolti da qualcosa che era immensamente più grande di loro, fu il richiamo del marchio non ancora completato a spingerli a separarsi brevemente. Seduti l’uno sull’altro, a turno, senza risparmiare gemiti e sospiri, segnarono l’uno i polsi dell’altro con morsi che incisero la carne di impronte indelebili, che avrebbero portato con orgoglio. A quel punto, ogni ghiandola sul corpo dell’Alpha era stata reclamata.  
   
 _Mio._  
   
Ringhiando sottovoce, Eren si stese sulla schiena, aprendo le gambe che pigramente sarebbero ricadute sul materasso, se le mani delicate di Levi non le avessero sorrette. Ansante, sorrise quando Levi leccò l’interno di una delle cosce, ripulendo la pelle che di lì a poco avrebbe segnato.  
Sentiva il ringhio possessivo del suo Alpha riverberargli nel petto come se fosse lui stesso la fonte e non il meraviglioso uomo piegato tra le sue gambe.  
Al primo morso soffiò, tendendosi per il dolore. Una scossa elettrica gli attraversò il corpo, risalendo lungo la spina dorsale, mozzandogli il respiro. Levi strinse i denti con un po’ più forza di quanta fosse necessaria, poi leccò lentamente il sangue che colava dal taglio perfettamente circolare. Nuove calde lacrime scivolarono lungo il viso, mentre l’Omega singhiozzava di piacere e dolore. Per Levi quel suono era una melodia ed un tormento insieme. Non sopportava di sentirlo piangere, ma qualcosa di troppo importante richiedeva la sua attenzione.  
   
   
 _Ancora, ti prego. Non fermarti_ , stava dicendogli Eren con una sinfonia di gemiti e guaiti, artigliando le lenzuola come fossero l’unico legame rimasto tra lui e la realtà. Quel marchio incompleto bruciava come l’inferno, prosciugando le sue energie dalla prima all’ultima, lasciandolo senza respiro. Ora che aveva potuto assaggiare il noi, la solitudine lo stava uccidendo.  
   
 _Prendimi e fallo smettere._  
   
Levi non perse altro tempo, prima di marchiare anche l’altra ghiandola, soffermandosi poi a lungo a leccare e ripulire le ferite, per alleviarne il dolore. Poteva sentire il proprio odore in quei marchi, intenso ed indelebile. Annusandolo, si ritrovò a fare le fusa ed Eren gli accarezzò i capelli, sorridendo.  
Come l’ultimo pezzo di un puzzle da sempre incompleto, quell’ultimo morso completò il legame formatosi non solo coi marchi, ma molto tempo prima, fin dal loro primo incontro.  
Sospirando, l’Omega chiuse gli occhi, vuotando i polmoni completamente, prima di riprendere un nuovo e profondo respiro, il primo della sua nuova vita.  
   
«Wow» disse solo e l’Alpha prese la sua mano, baciandone il palmo.  
   
Per entrambi la sensazione era la medesima, chiarissima eppure impossibile da definire a parole. Si sentivano completi, cullandosi in quel legame che ad ogni battito all’unisono dei loro cuori sembrava diventare un po’ più forte.  
   
«Tutto bene?» chiese Levi, risalendo il materasso fino a sdraiarsi accanto al ragazzo.  
   
Lussuria e desiderio sembravano essersi quietati, per il momento, un fuoco estinto che covava ancora una fiammella, nascosta sotto la cenere. Guardandolo vide di nuovo il verde delle iridi e ne fu sollevato: quegli occhi spettacolari gli erano mancati, nonostante fossero spariti solo per pochi minuti.  
   
«Benissimo. A parte che mi sento..-»  
   
«Esausto?»  
   
«Completamente» sorrise, girandosi su un fianco. Le mani calde del ragazzo gli si posarono sul viso e Levi lo strinse a sé, circondandogli il corpo con le braccia. «Ma sono così dannatamente..-»  
   
«Felice.»  
   
Eren rise, leccandogli l’angolo della bocca, un gesto dolce ed affettuoso che sciolse il cuore dell’Alpha. «Vuoi continuare a completare le mie frasi?»  
   
«Perchè no? Posso _sentire_ ciò che provi, prima che tu lo dica... Non hai bisogno di parlare davvero» rispose il corvino, baciandolo sulla fronte, poi sulla tempia e pian piano coprendo ogni centimetro del suo viso.  
   
«Posso farlo anche io, sai?» disse, chiudendo gli occhi per ascoltare meglio le sensazioni dentro di sé. «Ora per esempio sei felice... e rilassato... E no, neanche per idea, ti ho appena detto che sono stanco» concluse, dandogli poi un piccolo schiaffo sulla mano che aveva sul suo fianco.  
   
«Non ho fatto niente!»  
   
«Lo stavi pensando.»  
   
«Se avessi una creatura come te nuda nel tuo letto, anche tu penseresti a tenerla il più vicina possibile» rispose, la voce bassa ed un lieve ringhio in sottofondo, mentre stringeva la presa sul corpo dell’Omega, possessivo.  
   
Eren guaì in risposta, strofinando il naso sul collo dell’Alpha, prima di leccare il marchio.  
   
«Sono tuo, abbiamo tutta una vita di fronte a noi, ora...»  
   
«Avrò pazienza» acconsentì l’Alpha, massaggiando con le dita la nuca del suo compagno.  
   
Eren tacque per qualche secondo, poi respirò a fondo e sorrise.  
   
«Levi..-»  
   
«Anche io.»  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Levi dormiva. Si erano addormentati, una volta completato il rituale del marchio, esausti per l’energia, più mentale che fisica, che richiedeva. Avevano passato qualche ora abbracciati, respirando l’uno il profumo dell’altro, che da solo bastava ad aiutarli a conciliare quel sonno rilassato e quieto.  
Eren era stato il primo ad aprire gli occhi. La sua pelle era ricoperta da un lieve strato di sudore, inevitabile considerando che aveva appena dormito nudo, abbracciato ad un’altra persona, in un nido in piena estate. Forse era stato proprio il caldo a svegliarlo.  
Non ne era infastidito, però. Quel contrattempo gli aveva appena regalato l’occasione di guardare il viso di Levi, sereno e addormentato.  
Si rese conto di avere il respiro corto e, messosi seduto, portò una mano al petto. La sua pelle era bollente, attraversata da fremiti che facevano pulsare i suoi marchi e scendevano infine per concentrarsi tutti in un unico punto, appena sotto l’ombelico.  
Ansimò, guaendo.  
Il calore era ufficialmente iniziato ed i quaranta gradi all’ombra non lo stavano aiutando.  
Seppe che Levi era sveglio, ancora prima di sentirlo muoversi, cercandolo nel letto con la mano. Fu la percezione di emozioni estranee che si risvegliavano nel suo petto, ad avvertirlo. Il sesto senso appena acquisito, che superava gli antichi cinque.  
   
 _Confusione, fastidio. Dov’è Eren?_  
   
«Sono qui.»  
   
L’Alpha si mise seduto, sbattendo le palpebre per mettere a fuoco. La luce della stanza era quella della metà pomeriggio. L’afa era insopportabile, ma l’aria era resa ancora più calda e densa dall’odore degli ormoni impazziti del suo giovane Omega.  
   
«Che fai?»  
   
«Niente... Ti guardavo dormire.»  
   
«Potevi svegliarmi» lo rimproverò l’Alpha, respirando a fondo l’aria dolce attorno a lui, prima di baciarlo sulla spalla. «Dirmi che mi volevi...»  
   
«Devo per forza dirlo?» Aveva abbassato la voce, ma Levi poteva sentirlo ancora molto chiaramente, i sensi acuiti dal calore che aveva ormai travolto del tutto anche lui.  
   
No, non aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire. Poteva percepire il suo desiderio crescere e sotto i polpastrelli, la sua pelle diventare d’oca ovunque la toccasse. Eppure era bollente, come se avesse la febbre.  
   
«No.»  
   
Fecero l’amore fino a sera.  
Tutto era diverso, ora. Col marchio a creare un ponte stabile tra di loro, cuore ed anima uniti, le loro emozioni, sensazioni e piaceri venivano scambiati tra l’uno e l’altro, amplificando l’esperienza. Era come vedere un film con qualche fotogramma in anticipo sull’audio. Quella infinitesimale frazione di secondo che separava la percezione di un piacere dal gemito di risposta, ora non esisteva più. Era estasi senza soluzione di continuità.  
Era dimenticarsi dove iniziava l’uno e cominciava l’altro.  
Era essere _uno_ , più di quanto avrebbero mai creduto di poter sperimentare.  
   
Era amore.  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
«Per te sarebbe okay invitare i miei, qui? Tra qualche giorno, intendo.»  
   
La domanda arrivò a spezzare la silenziosa calma nella quale Levi, appoggiato con la schiena ai cuscini del letto, sonnecchiava, Eren seduto tra le sue gambe, intento a trangugiare come un affamato una ciotola di macedonia ricoperta di zucchero che l’Alpha aveva preparato per lui poco prima.  
   
«Eh?»  
   
«Voglio far venire i miei genitori a casa, quando il calore sarà finito» ripeté pazientemente, leccandosi un po’ di succo dalle labbra.  
   
Levi lo guardò lottare per mantenere in equilibrio la ciotola della merenda, mentre si girava per poterlo guardare in viso. Abbandonato contro i cuscini, si mise comodo ed incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.  
   
«Le abbiamo già fatte le presentazioni.»  
   
«Non eri ancora il mio compagno, però.»  
   
«Lo ero.»  
   
Con una delle gambe che circondavano l’Omega, gli diede un lieve colpo che lo fece sussultare. Un pezzetto di mela scivolò dal contenitore, atterrando sullo stomaco nudo dell’Alpha, che sibilò per la sensazione fredda improvvisa.  
   
«Hiss-»  
   
«Colpa tua, così impari a spingermi.»  
   
L’Alpha alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi prese la mela e se la spinse in bocca, leccandosi poi le dita appiccicose per succo e zucchero.  
Eren lo guardò masticare, succhiando il cucchiaio che stringeva in una delle mani, ma al suo sostenuto silenzio si spazientì.  
   
«Allora?!»  
   
«Allora cosa?»  
   
«Posso farli venire o no?!»  
   
«Perché mi chiedi il permesso?»  
   
«Perché è casa tua!»  
   
«No, non lo è.» Facendo forza sugli addominali, raddrizzò la schiena e si portò al livello del ragazzo, le braccia andarono a circondargli i fianchi. «Ora è casa _nostra_. A meno che tu non voglia vivere da qualche altra parte, in quel caso _quella_ sarà casa nostra e questa la nostra casa provvisoria.»  
   
Eren aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte.  
Casa _nostra_.  
Nostra.  
Abbandonando la ciotola, lo abbracciò di getto. Un dolce suono di fusa gli uscì dalla gola e l’Alpha rispose allo stesso modo, baciandolo sulla tempia.  
   
 _Nostra._  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
«Hai la camicia abbottonata male.»  
   
«Lascia perdere la mia camicia e guarda il bottone dei tuoi pantaloni, moccioso.»  
   
Eren gli tirò in testa uno dei cuscini del divano, tanto forte da farlo quasi sbilanciare.  
L’Alpha ringhiò, ma lui non si scompose, incrociando le braccia mentre ancora stringeva nella mano l’arma del delitto.  
   
«Non mi fai mica paura, sai?»  
   
«Non voglio farti paura, voglio che ti allacci i pantaloni prima che arrivino i tuoi genitori!»  
   
«Uffa, d’accordo.»  
   
Non appena Eren abbassò lo sguardo verso i jeans, Levi si mosse ed un cuscino colpì l’Omega dritto in faccia, facendolo cadere all’indietro sul divano.  
   
«...Levi!» gridò, dimenticandosi completamente dei pantaloni ed afferrando invece un altro cuscino dal divano, sempre più spoglio.  
   
Per la fine di quella battaglia, i bottoni non era più l’unica cosa fuori posto su di loro.  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
L’ultimo cuscino era appena tornato al suo posto, quando alla porta sentirono i distinti colpi ritmici che tanto avevano atteso. Si scambiarono uno sguardo d’incoraggiamento, poi Levi raggiunse l’ingresso ed aprì la porta.  
Carla e Grisha Jaeger apparvero sorridenti sulla soglia. Entrambi salutarono educatamente e Levi non fece loro notare il modo in cui avevano evitato di incrociare i suoi occhi, per fissare i propri sguardi sul suo collo.  
Lí, cicatrice vermiglia sul candido della pelle, il marchio di Eren si mostrava in tutto il suo splendore. A detta di Eren, i genitori non si sarebbero sorpresi di trovarli marchiati, al contrario, era stato certo che per entrambi sarebbe stato strano se non l’avessero fatto. Eppure non mancò di notare una scintilla di stupore a seguire la realizzazione, sui loro volti.  
   
Eren aveva marchiato Levi Ackerman. Si era lasciato marchiare da lui.  
La vita del loro bambino era ora indissolubilmente legata a quella dell’uomo di fronte a loro e nonostante avessero già passato insieme diverso tempo in svariate occasioni, il pensiero faceva ancora un certo effetto.  
   
Convinto di essere stato guardato ormai abbastanza, Levi si schiarì la voce e riportò gli sguardi della coppia sul proprio viso.  
   
«Buongiorno» disse, facendo un passo indietro per invitarli in casa.  
   
Eren corse letteralmente tra le braccia della madre, non appena la vide. Entrambi gli Omega si ritrovarono a fare le fusa, stretti l’una all’altra.  
   
«Come stai, piccolo mio?»  
   
«Bene. Benissimo...» rispose lui, facendosi infine indietro per tornare accanto a Levi.  
   
L’Alpha gli passò un braccio attorno ai fianchi. «Accomodatevi, il pranzo è già pronto.»  
   
La neonata famiglia mangiò insieme, per la prima volta unita come mai era stata. Per Eren, vedere Levi interagire così facilmente coi genitori era emozionante. Carla si rivolgeva a lui nello stesso modo con cui parlava al figlio. Grisha era rilassato e presto i due si erano persi a discutere di alcuni titoli di libri poco conosciuti che a quanto pare il padre aveva notato nella libreria del suo mate.   
   
Seduto sul divano, le braccia strette attorno alle gambe, Eren li guardava sfogliare le pagine. I cuscini del divano si abbassarono accanto a lui, quando qualcun’altro si aggiunse, al suo fianco.  
Girò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Carla. I suoi lunghi capelli erano raccolti in una treccia che portava appoggiata ad una delle spalle, facendone dondolare la fine sul petto. Nel nastro che la legava, Eren aveva aggiunto un fiore, poco dopo il suo arrivo ed era ancora lì, morbido e dai colori brillanti. Nonostante il caldo, quando lei tese le braccia, il ragazzo le si avvicinò subito per farsi stringere.  
   
«Hai gli occhi felici» gli disse, facendo passare le dita tra le sue ciocche disordinate.  
   
Arrossendo, Eren si strinse nelle spalle.  
   
«Forse.»  
   
«Credi che non sappia riconoscere mio figlio felice?»  
   
«Non ho detto questo» rispose lui, poi fece una pausa prima di aggiungere. «Sono felice con Levi, quel che sento è...giusto.»  
   
Carla sorrise e gli prese la mano, guardando senza toccarli i segni dei denti che ora segnavano il polso del figlio.  
   
«Credo che verrò a stare qui.»  
   
Lo disse sottovoce, un mormorio di cui Carla era l’unica destinataria, ma nel medesimo istante in cui la donna spalancava gli occhi, anche Grisha smise di parlare, distratto dalle emozioni della propria mate che sentiva scorrere dentro di sé.  
   
«Ne avete già parlato?» chiese lei, ignorando gli Alpha ora silenziosi meglio di quanto riuscisse a fare Eren.  
   
Lui annuì, poi le baciò la guancia quando vide i suoi occhi inumidirsi per l’emozione.  
   
«Oh, ti prego non fare così... Saremo vicini. Vicinissimi...»  
   
«Lo so e sono felice, davvero, ma... Mi sembra che stia accadendo tutto così in fretta...»  
   
Grisha e Levi si erano avvicinati al divano, ora, prendendo posto ognuno accanto al proprio Omega. Grisha si inginocchiò a terra, di fronte alla compagna e prese tra le proprie la mano libera di lei. Eren cercò quella di Levi, che prontamente arrivò a stringere la sua, intrecciando le dita in una presa dolce e decisa insieme.  
   
«Carla, tesoro... È tutto okay» disse l’Alpha, accarezzandola.  
   
Lei annuì, asciugandosi gli occhi con il bordo di un fazzoletto che aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca del vestito.  
   
«Vogliono vivere insieme» disse solo.  
   
Levi alzò le sopracciglia, un’espressione di silenziosa sorpresa che fece sorridere il suo giovane compagno. Così era di quello che Eren stava parlando. La felicità e l’impazienza che aveva percepito nascere in lui erano causate al pensiero della loro futura vita come coppia.  
Grisha invece non mostrò alcuna reazione. Non sembrò sorpreso, né tantomeno infastidito o sconcertato. Sorrise e si sollevò, per posare un bacio sulla tempia della donna.  
   
«Lo sapevamo. Ne avevamo parlato, ricordi?»  
   
Eren si sentì arrossire all’idea che i genitori avessero avuto una conversazione su lui ed il suo compagno.  
   
«Certo, lo so... Ma sentirglielo dire...»  
   
Eren guardò Levi. L’Alpha non rispose a parole, ma dentro di sé Eren seppe che sarebbe stato d’accordo con lui. «Mamma, se sei preoccupata io posso... Noi possiamo... aspettare un pochino prima di...»  
   
«No no, certo che no!» Carla scosse subito la testa, più e più volte, zittendo il figlio prima ancora che avesse concluso la frase. «Questo è qualcosa che, beh, siete voi a dovervi sentire pronti ed è evidente che lo siate. Io voglio solo vederti felice.»  
   
«A-Allora posso...»  
   
«Sì, Eren» rispose Grisha. «Anche se, ancora una volta, non ti sarebbe servito il nostro permesso.»  
   
«Ma la mamma..-»  
   
«Tua madre è emotiva, un caso perso. Lasciala fare.»  
   
«Come scusa?!»  
   
Eren ridacchiò, appoggiando la schiena al petto di Levi mentre di fronte a lui i genitori si intrattenevano in un breve bisticcio. Distogliendo l’attenzione da loro, alzò lo sguardo verso il paio di occhi chiari che, divertiti, seguivano la scenetta. Le braccia di Levi erano saldamente strette attorno ai fianchi del suo giovane compagno, come se tenerlo accanto a sé fosse ciò che di più importante c’era al mondo.  
Strofinando il naso contro il suo collo, fece le fusa.  
   
 _Posso restare?_ , chiese senza parole.  
   
L’Alpha lo baciò sulla fronte, rafforzando un po’ la presa su di lui.  
   
 _Resta._  
   
 ** _● ● ● ● ●_**  
   
Organizzare il trasferimento non fu un’impresa da poco.  
Il caldo infernale di inizio agosto non aiutava affatto.  
Costantemente diviso tra gli allenamenti sportivi, le preparazioni per l’università e gli scatoloni da riempire con un minimo di ordine, arrivato a sera Eren desiderava solo mettersi a dormire. E l’avrebbe fatto, se il suo letto non fosse stato ufficialmente rimpiazzato da uno matrimoniale, con un Alpha omaggio ad aspettarlo.  
Anche se il calore era concluso, non lo era il desiderio che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Le sensazioni erano meno travolgenti, ora che entrambi potevano pensare razionalmente, ma altrettanto piacevoli ed intense quando, dopo cena, Eren si sedeva sulle gambe di Levi, afferrando con delicata decisione il libro del momento, per depositarlo ordinatamente sul tavolino da lettura.  
Reclamava per sé il tocco di quelle mani forti, lo sguardo di ghiaccio delle iridi che si accendevano al primo suono di fusa, il calore della bocca che lo aveva legato a sé.  
Non c’era bisogno di chiedere, bastava desiderare.  
   
«Oggi ho liberato la metà di armadio che ti serviva» gli disse Levi quella sera.  
   
Eren, che ancora ansimava steso sul divano, incurvò le labbra in un sorriso.  
   
«Domani vado a prendere il resto dei miei vestiti» rispose, lasciando scivolare l’indice su e giù lungo la schiena nuda dell’Alpha.  
   
La sua pelle era ricoperta da un sottile strato di sudore. Il sesso non era certo il modo migliore di superare il caldo. Nonostante questo, nessuno dei due aveva esitato.  
   
«Quante stramaledette felpe possiedi?»  
   
«Non abbastanza.»  
   
Anche se non poteva vederlo, Eren sapeva che il suo compagno stava alzando gli occhi al cielo e gli tirò i capelli. L’Alpha ringhiò il suo disappunto sottovoce, ma l’afa era troppo soffocante perché potesse venirgli voglia di litigare sul serio. Strofinò la bocca contro la ghiandola sul collo di Eren, che subito lasciò la presa. Le dita dei piedi si arricciarono, mentre l’Omega inarcava la schiena lasciandosi sfuggire un morbido gemito a labbra socchiuse. Lo knot che li legava, al sicuro dietro uno strato di lattice, a quel movimento improvviso fece sussultare entrambi.  
   
«E-Eren...»  
   
«È stata colpa tua.»  
   
«Stronzate.»  
   
«Fallo ancora.»  
   
L’Alpha obbedì. Alla nuova aggressione della ghiandola dell'Omega seguirono altri gemiti, ringhi e graffi lungo la schiena. Lo knot si alleviò fino a scomparire e approfittando della rinnovata mobilità, anche Eren si spinse verso l’alto, trovando e cominciando a succhiare la pelle marchiata dell’Alpha.  
   
«Ah... Cristo, Eren...»  
   
«Levi... Per favore...»  
   
«Sì. Sì, ma a letto.»  
   
Senza aspettare risposta, si alzò in piedi, prendendolo in braccio. Eren rise, aggrappandosi a lui e lo baciò sulle labbra, costringendo l’Alpha a trovare la strada per la camera da letto alla cieca.  
Faceva caldo, sì, ma non così tanto.  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Nonostante fossero passati quasi due mesi dal trasferimento, a prima vista la casa sembrava esattamente la stessa.  
Gli stessi fiori sul davanzale, gli stessi libri sparsi ovunque per le stanze. Lo stesso odore di caffè la mattina e di tè alla sera. Però, se si faceva attenzione, si potevano notare alcuni piccoli dettagli.  
Cornici di foto appese alle pareti o appoggiate su mensole dove fino a poco prima non c’era stato nulla. Scarpe da ginnastica abbandonate dietro le porte, per la fretta.  
Zaini che se aperti sprigionavano un forte odore di cloro.  
Due tazze, nel lavandino.  
I cambiamenti, sì, c’erano stati, ma l’armonia tra vecchio e nuovo era tale da far dubitare che quei piccoli dettagli che testimoniavano il passaggio da _Io_ a _Noi_ non fossero sempre stati lì.  
   
   
La chiave girò nella serratura, facendola scattare e Levi entrò.  
   
«Eren» chiamò, appoggiando la borsa e la giacca all’appendiabiti all’ingresso.  
   
«Cucina!»  
   
L’Alpha compì i pochi passi che occorrevano a permettergli di mettere la testa dentro la stanza. L’Omega gli dava le spalle, un grembiule macchiato allacciato attorno al petto, mentre davanti ai fornelli teneva d’occhio più pentole di quante le sue mani potessero maneggiare.  
   
«Che accidenti stai combinando?» chiese l’uomo, osservando i banconi della cucina, sui quali sembrava essere appena stata combattuta una violenta guerriglia di ingredienti.  
   
«Oh oh, bel modo di rivolgersi a chi ha passato le ultime due ore a-»  
   
«Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, scommetto che potevi farla senza far esplodere tutto...questo.»  
   
Sentendo in risposta solo silenzio, Levi distolse lo sguardo dall’arredamento martoriato per rivolgerlo al suo giovane compagno. Eren si era girato, ora e a giudicare dalla combinazione di fronte aggrottata e braccia incrociate, il suo umore non era dei migliori.  
Levi sentì prudere lievemente il marchio sulla ghiandola.  
   
«Tu» disse l’Omega, puntandogli contro un cucchiaio di legno «Sei un insensibile.»  
   
«E tu sei un casinista.»  
   
«Avrei sistemato!»  
   
«Oh certo, come no.»  
   
Si guardarono in cagnesco per qualche secondo, poi Eren sospirò e spense i fuochi. Toccandosi il marchio sul collo, la sua espressione passò dalla rabbia al turbamento.  
   
«Hai avuto una brutta giornata?» chiese.  
   
Levi alzò le spalle. «Un po’. Tu?»  
   
Eren annuì, lo sguardo basso.  
Si mossero l’uno verso l’altro, nello stesso momento. Levi tese un braccio verso il ragazzo, trascinando al contempo una delle sedie del tavolo accanto a sé, per sedervisi e portare Eren in braccio. L’Omega non esitò ad accoccolarsi contro il petto del compagno, gli occhi chiusi e le braccia attorno al suo collo.  
   
«Non ho avuto il lavoro in piscina.»  
   
Levi lo strinse un po’ più forte. Ne avevano parlato per giorni, Eren era davvero emozionato per quell’occasione e la tristezza che sentiva attraversarlo ad onde era così intensa da sentirsi quasi affogare.  
   
«Ne troveremo un altro, ma lo sai, non hai bisogno di lavorare, ora... Dovresti studiare e..-»  
   
«Voglio lavorare. Come fai tu. Non voglio farmi mantenere da te in casa e dai miei genitori con l’università. Voglio poter fare qualcosa da solo!» esclamò, stringendo i pugni e Levi iniziò a leccare e baciare con infinita delicatezza il collo dell’Omega, nella speranza di aiutarlo a calmarsi.  
   
Funzionò. Sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi contro al suo. La sua voce smise di tremare ed il suo odore tornò delicato, non più acre e pungente per le emozioni che lo travolgevano.  
   
«Hai ragione. Troverai un altro lavoro» ripeté allora l’Alpha e chiuse gli occhi quando Eren strofinò piano la guancia sulla sua.  
   
«Scusa se ti ho dato dell’insensibile, non è vero. Non lo penso» mormorò, facendo piano le fusa.  
   
«Scusa se mi sono arrabbiato per la cucina.»  
   
«Pulisco tutto, ora...»  
   
«Ti aiuto.»  
   
Nessuno dei due si alzò dalla sedia ancora per una buona manciata di minuti, che passarono tra coccole e baci languidi, che funzionavano meglio di qualunque scusa.  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Tra le lenzuola, senz’altro che un paio di boxer come indumento, a Levi piaceva guardarlo dormire. Alcuni forse l’avrebbero trovato inquietante, ma era più forte di lui. Il sonno rilassava nel compagno quei lineamenti che stress ed impegni tendevano per tutta la giornata. Credeva che col passare dei mesi si sarebbe abituato, che questa l’attrazione per simili dettagli sarebbe sfumata, ma si era sbagliato ed era rimasto dipendente dall’ammirare il viso calmo di Eren, accarezzandogli i capelli. Per qualche motivo, aveva deciso di farli crescere ed ormai erano diventati lunghi abbastanza perché di giorno potesse raccoglierli in una piccola e bassa coda di cavallo.  
A Levi piaceva lavarglieli, quando facevano il bagno insieme.  
Lasciava scorrere le dita tra le ciocche castane, che da bagnate diventavano quasi nere ed ascoltava il modo in cui il suo Omega faceva le fusa al suo tocco, gemendo liberamente quando la presa diventava un po’ più decisa.  
Tutto ciò che Eren faceva sembrava appositamente studiato per scoccare una nuova freccia al cuore dell’Alpha, non importava quante volte l‘avessero già centrato.  
Era innamorato di ciò che Eren era stato, di ciò che era, ma soprattutto di ciò che sarebbe diventato, giorno dopo giorno, accanto a lui. Innamorato del futuro che apparteneva ad entrambi.  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
I turni serali erano quelli che Levi odiava di più. E non era neanche lui a doverli fare.  
Quando Eren tornava a casa era quasi mezzanotte, la sua pelle sapeva sempre di cloro ed era affamato oltre ogni immaginazione. L’Alpha gli faceva sempre trovare la cena in caldo, la vasca da bagno pronta e quasi sempre Eren ci trascinava dentro anche lui, che tra baci e bolle, gli lavava i capelli come aveva sempre amato fare.  
   
Forse anche quella sera, avrebbe potuto farlo.  
   
Levi chiuse il libro che stava leggendo nell’attesa e si sdraiò sul divano, appoggiando la testa ai cuscini. Da quella posizione, la luce della sua abat-jour si rifletteva sul vetro di una delle due cornici appese accanto alla porta, ma l’uomo non distolse lo sguardo. Anche dietro al riflesso, il viso sorridente di Eren era ben visibile, vestito elegante nel giorno della sua laurea, avvenuta qualche mese prima.  
Carla aveva pianto dall’inizio alla fine della cerimonia, seduta tra Grisha e Levi che avevano finito i fazzoletti a forza di prestarli alla donna. Eren l’aveva abbracciata per almeno cinque minuti, quando tutto era finito. Era stato impossibile per chiunque altro avvicinarsi al ragazzo, che ridendo stringeva la madre, più piccola di lui, tanto che a guardarli facevano davvero tenerezza.  
Dopo i genitori, finalmente Levi era riuscito ad avere il suo turno di congratularsi col ragazzo ed Eren l’aveva baciato dolcemente sulle labbra, facendo le fusa sottovoce, perché solo lui potesse sentirle.  
   
«Questa giornata è perfetta perché ci sei anche tu» gli aveva sussurrato, facendo arrossire l’Alpha, una delle rare occasioni.  
   
Attorno alla fotografia della laurea, ce n’erano decine di altre ed ognuna raccontava una storia fatta di sentimenti e ricordi, che Levi custodiva gelosamente.  
La prima vacanza insieme, in occasione della quale Eren aveva preso un aereo per la prima volta e contenere il suo entusiasmo era stata davvero un’impresa, per l’Alpha; quando avevano partecipato ad una maratona; la nascita del primo figlio di Hanji, a cui avevano accettato di fare da padrini; la gita in barca a vela dove Eren aveva insistito per nuotare in mare aperto, mentre Levi dal ponte, lo guardava domandandosi come facesse a sopportare il freddo di quelle onde. Eren sembrava essere nato per stare in acqua.  
   
Un tintinnio dietro la porta, uno scatto e la porta si aprì.  
Levi si mise seduto ed i loro sguardi si incrociarono. Eren gli sorrise, illuminando la stanza.  
   
«Ciao.»  
   
«Ehi.»  
   
Non dovette neanche alzarsi, non ce ne fu il tempo. Eren girò attorno al divano, scalciando le scarpe, lasciando cadere a terra la borsa tracolla. Salì sul divano ed insieme si accoccolarono sui cuscini, sospirando per la vicinanza ritrovata. Steso su un fianco, prese le sue braccia e se le portò attorno al corpo, facendosi stringere. Levi alle sue spalle gli baciava il collo e la nuca, inspirando profondamente il suo odore. Zuccherino, delicato. Lo sarebbe stato ancora per poco. Presto sarebbe arrivato il calore e tutto sarebbe diventato più intenso e travolgente, intossicante. Era già qualche giorno in ritardo, ma non era certo la prima volta che succedeva ed avevano imparato a non farci troppo caso.  
   
«Oggi sono sei anni» mormorò il ragazzo, il collo piegato per lasciare al suo uomo un più facile accesso alla pelle che agognava leccare.  
   
Levi mormorò un assenso a bocca chiusa.  
Sei anni dal primo calore di Eren. Settantadue settimane dalla prima volta in cui si erano toccati. Duemila centonovanta giorni passati l’uno nei pensieri dell’altro.  
Così tanto tempo, eppure un battito di ciglia, da quando tutto aveva iniziato a cambiare, senza che loro se ne fossero neanche resi conto.  
   
«Avrei voluto uscire, festeggiare in qualche modo...» mormorò l’Omega, affranto, ma Levi, ringhiando piano, calmò i suoi lievi lamenti sul nascere.  
   
«La giornata non è ancora finita.»  
   
La sua voce era roca e profonda, un sussurro ferale all’orecchio sensibile dell’Omega che inarcò la schiena contro il suo petto.  
   
«Dovrei andare a lavarmi, allora...»  
   
«In realtà, speravo di iniziare proprio dalla vasca...»  
   
Eren arrossì e rise, portando le mani su quelle di Levi, strette attorno ai suoi fianchi e congiunte all’altezza dello stomaco.  
   
«Amo le tue idee.»  
   
Un amore reciproco.  
Un amore coltivato con cura e devozione. Un amore che due cuori alimentavano, battendo all’unisono, ogni giorno del resto delle loro vite.  
   
E lì, protetto dalle loro mani congiunte, un terzo piccolo e inosservato cuore batteva coi loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non avevo scritto nulla, finora, ma in questo momento sento di volerlo fare. La storia si avvia alla conclusione. Lo sarebbe già stata, in realtà. Il sesto doveva essere l'ultimo capitolo, ma quel piccolo cuore ha preteso di avere una parte tutta sua e così il vero ultimo aggiornamento ci sarà domenica prossima.
> 
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno seguito la storia fino a questo punto. Grazie per la pazienza che avete avuto, per i commenti positivi e l'energia che mi avete dato e continuate a darmi. 
> 
> Alla prossima✨  
> Farea


	7. …and Beyond

Arrivato in cima alla scalinata, Levi si fermò, aggrottando la fronte.  
Le luci in casa erano accese e non avrebbero dovuto esserlo. Controllò l’ora, tanto per avere conferma di qualcosa di cui già era sicuro: non era in ritardo.  
Aprì la porta ed i suoi polmoni vennero immediatamente invasi dal profumo di Eren, familiare e rassicurante. O lo sarebbe stato, se in quel momento tutto nella fragranza di quegli ormoni non avesse urlato quanto l’Omega fosse nervoso.  
   
«Eren?» domandò, ma non ci fu alcuna risposta.  
   
Liberatosi da giacca e valigetta, l’uomo si avventurò nella casa. Ogni stanza era buia tranne la camera da letto dalla quale, attraverso uno spiraglio della porta, fuoriusciva la luce tenue del lampadario. Quando vi entrò, trovò Eren sdraiato nel centro del loro letto, abbracciato al cuscino dell’Alpha, il viso affondato nella stoffa morbida. Levi annusò l’aria.  
Non c’era alcuna traccia di dolore o debolezza, nel suo odore. Non era malato, quindi... doveva essere successo qualcosa che l’aveva convinto a non andare a lavorare.  
Lasciò le scarpe sulla soglia e salì sul letto, con delicatezza. Gli occhi di Eren tuttavia si spalancarono subito ed il ragazzo si mise seduto, guardandolo con un misto di sorpresa e spavento.  
   
«Quando sei-?!» si interruppe per cercare un orologio.  
   
«Giusto ora.»  
   
«Oh... Non ti ho sentito.»  
   
«Dormivi?»  
   
«Pensavo» rispose, sedendosi a gambe incrociate. Poi, guardandolo, sbuffò.  
   
Qualcosa, forse l’istinto, forse il fatto che conosceva il suo compagno troppo bene, gli suggerì che quei pensieri sarebbero presto stati condivisi.  
Si mise comodo, prima di slacciare la cravatta e abbandonarla dal lato vuoto del letto. Chiuse gli occhi, per riposarli qualche momento dopo ore ed ore passate a fissare lo schermo di un portatile.  
   
«Ed ha a che fare con il fatto che non sei andato al lavoro?»  
   
«No, con la visita che ho fatto oggi da mio padre.»  
   
Levi riaprì gli occhi, cercando il suo sguardo.  
   
«Ovvero...?»  
   
«Non ho mai avuto più di una settimana di ritardo nel calore, Levi. Sono andato da papà, ha detto che è tutto a posto. Non sto male, non ho niente che non vada...»  
   
«Beh, questo è fan-»  
   
«Aspetto un bambino.»  
   
Levi lo guardò in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, che sembrò infinita. E forse lo era davvero, poiché i due continuavano a guardarsi senza parlare, come congelati nel tempo.  
   
«Aspettiamo, un bambino» decise di correggersi l’Omega, stringendosi le braccia davanti al petto. «I-Il concepimento è di luglio, dell’ultimo calore...»  
   
Levi osservò in silenzio il viso del ragazzo, che ora aspettava una risposta, teso e preoccupato. Poi lo abbassò, osservandogli la pancia. Sotto la maglietta di scorgeva un leggero rigonfiamento, ma mai avrebbe pensato di attribuirlo ad una gravidanza. Aveva visto Hanji, solo un anno prima ed il modo in cui il suo corpo si era gonfiato senza alcun controllo fin dal secondo mese. Eren era al terzo.  
   
«Sei sicuro?» chiese e quando tornò ad incrociare lo sguardo del suo compagno, notò un’espressione molto diversa.  
   
Eren aveva perso ogni traccia di preoccupazione o timidezza, sostituendo entrambi i sentimenti con un irritato fastidio.  
   
«Davvero? È questo che vuoi chiedermi?» ribatté, quasi ringhiando e l’Alpha si fece istintivamente piccolo piccolo, di fronte a lui.  
   
Levi ci pensò un momento, prima di indicare lo stomaco del castano. «Non sembra, ecco perché ho ch-»  
   
«Ti ho appena detto che sono andato da mio padre! Un medico, Levi. Non l’ho letto nell’oroscopo!»  
   
«Ho capito, cerca di calm-!»  
   
«Calmarmi? C’è un bambino qui. Dentro di me! Come faccio a stare calmo? Com-»  
   
Le mani fresche dell’Alpha gli circondarono il viso ed Eren tacque. Tutto quel di cui aveva avuto bisogno fin da quando aveva appreso quella notizia, venne dal bacio delicato che si posò sulle sue labbra e dal lieve ringhio che gli chiedeva di rilassarsi, confortandolo.  
Gli trasmetteva sicurezza, pace, fiducia.  
Chiuse gli occhi, per impedire la fuga delle lacrime che la tensione cercava di formare e lasciò che, come fosse una bambola, Levi lo trascinasse sul materasso fino tra le proprie gambe, facendolo adagiare contro il proprio petto.  
   
«Eren... Ehi, ascoltami» mormorò l’Alpha, quando il ragazzo si fu calmato abbastanza da smettere di tremare. «È tutto okay, respira...»  
   
«L-Levi...»  
   
«Tu stai bene?»  
   
Eren annuì, lentamente e solo a quel punto l’Alpha sospirò e lo baciò sulla fronte. «Vuoi questo bambino?»  
   
Le lacrime fino a quel momento trattenute scivolarono lungo le guance. Eren portò una mano sulla pancia, poi annuì, tirando su col naso. «Sì... Sì» disse, per poi ripeterlo con più decisione.  
   
Allora anche l’espressione di Levi si ammorbidì, la piccola ruga sulla sua fronte scomparve quando la pelle tornò liscia e rilassata. Strinse a sé il corpo dell’Omega, aggiungendo la propria mano a quella del ragazzo, le loro dita che si intrecciavano sopra la pancia lievemente curva, nascosta dal maglione.  
   
«Allora andrà tutto bene...» disse, imitando a modo proprio le fusa dell’Omega, la sua famiglia stretta tra le proprie braccia, al sicuro.  
   
Ed Eren, gli occhi lucidi che ancora bruciavano per il sale, ci credette davvero.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Eren di stese sul lettino. Levi, dietro di lui, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e con l’altra cercò quella del compagno.  
   
«Nervoso?»  
   
L’Alpha lo guardò dall’alto, in silenzio, sollevando le sopracciglia.  
   
«Non negarlo, Lee.Hai le mani sudate. Tu non hai _mai_ le mani sudate» replicò mostrandogli la lingua.  
   
Grisha entrò nella stanza prima che Levi potesse rispondere, cosa che salvò entrambi dall’inizio di una fastidiosa discussione tra quella coppia di teste calde.  
Salutandoli, l’uomo si lavò le mani e prese posto su uno sgabello, accanto al lettino.  
   
«Dunque, come ti senti Eren?» chiese, mentre il macchinario che aveva appena acceso prendeva vita.  
   
«Bene. Normale, direi? È strano solo il pensiero...» rispose il castano, portando istintivamente una mano sulla pancia coperta dalla maglietta.  
   
Grisha annuì in silenzio, prima di sporgersi per prendere la stoffa e sollevarla, scoprendo la pelle nuda.  
   
«Questo è un po’ freddo» disse, prima di spremere il contenuto di una bottiglietta sopra di lui.  
   
«Ah!» esclamò il ragazzo, saltando sul lettino. «Ma è ghiacciato!»  
   
«Eren, resta fermo per favore o non ce la faremo mai» replicò Grisha, sospirando.  
   
Poi tentò di appoggiare sulla pancia del ragazzo lo strumento necessario a compiere ciò per cui erano andati fino alla clinica dove lavorava: la prima ecografia. Il monitor si accese e sullo schermo apparvero macchie e righe bianche, che la coppia guardò con la fronte aggrottata.  
   
«Non c’è niente qui che somigli ad un bambino» commentò il ragazzo.  
   
Grisha non rispose, impegnandosi per trovare la posizione giusta. Ed allora apparve.  
Davanti ai loro occhi, un’immagine sfocata, ma dai contorni perfettamente distinguibili. Un piccolo corpo, una testa. Le parole morirono ad entrambi ed Eren smise di respirare, per un istante. Nessuno disse niente, mentre Grisha scattava alcune fotografie attraverso la macchina, sbattendo le palpebre più e più volte per impedirsi di piangere alla vista di quello che era il suo primo nipotino. Il figlio di suo figlio.  
Nel silenzio della sala, i genitori ancora in contemplazione, l’uomo toccò una leva e la stanza fu invasa da un suono ritmico e veloce, incredibilmente veloce. Non ebbe neanche bisogno di parlare per spiegare di cosa si trattasse.  
Eren e Levi si strinsero le mani l’un l’altro, ascoltando il suono del battito del cuore del loro bambino.  
   
Era reale, tutto reale.  
In quel momento, se ne resero conto davvero per la prima volta.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Una parte di Levi, aveva davvero temuto l’arrivo di quel giorno.  
Quando Eren, raggomitolato contro al suo fianco, gli aveva proposto di usare il weekend per andare a fare insieme qualche compera per il loro futuro bambino o bambina, l’Alpha non aveva potuto non pensare alla folle frenesia che aveva visto attraversare Hanji, durante quella fase della gravidanza. O lo sguardo sconfitto e rassegnato di Moblit, costretto ad acconsentire per l’ennesima volta a cambiare la culla che fino alla settimana prima era perfetta, ad acquistare un altro set di biberon o quasi un intero armadio di vestiti, pur avendone altre centinaia ancora inutilizzati.  
Hanji non era una persona irrazionale, ma tendeva a lasciarsi trasportare, soprattutto quando qualcosa la emozionava ed Eren in questo le era molto simile.  
Eppure per quanto temesse di poter cadere nello stesso vortice che aveva già inghiottito il compagno della sua collega, era altrettanto sicuro che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa Eren avesse desiderato.  
   
Il suo compagno, il suo giovane Omega gli stava facendo il dono più grande di tutti, dopo il suo amore e Levi si sarebbe assicurato di rendere ogni minuto di quella gravidanza perfetta e rilassante.  
   
Questa era stata la sua promessa a sé stesso e se n’era sentito vincolato ed orgoglioso al punto da rimanere quasi deluso, quando Eren non si rivelò succube di alcuna folle febbre da shopping.  
Mano nella mano, girovagarono per le corsie, osservando la merce e prendendo piccoli appunti su ciò che attirava la loro attenzione. L’Omega si rifiutò di comprare qualsiasi cosa, insistendo che fosse decisamente troppo presto e che sarebbe stato almeno sensato iniziare prima a preparare una stanza in casa, in cui radunare i futuri acquisti.  
Lo studio-biblioteca dell’Alpha era l’unica stanza che avrebbero potuto convertire a tale scopo. Decine di libri avrebbero dovuto trovare posto negli scatoloni, per poter essere messi da parte ed occupare meno spazio possibile in una casa che era stata perfetta per la coppia, fino a quel momento, ma che ora iniziava a star loro stretta.  
La soluzione, ovviamente, sarebbe stata quella di trasferirsi e le ricerche per una nuova sistemazione erano iniziate non appena se n’erano resi conto, ma con i tempi ristretti e i mille problemi organizzativi, dubitavano che sarebbero riusciti a farlo prima della nascita del loro primogenito.  
   
Nonostante il proposito quindi di rimandare le compere ad un momento più opportuno, all’uscita dal negozio Eren stringeva ugualmente tra le braccia un orsetto di peluche, vestito da pirata, che gli aveva rubato il cuore nel momento in cui vi aveva posato lo sguardo. Levi aveva dovuto quasi arrivare a ringhiare, per fargli accettare di farselo regalare, ma nel momento in cui l’aveva avuto tra le mani aveva sentito che fosse giusto, averlo preso con loro. Sarebbe stato quello, il primo dono che avrebbero fatto al loro piccolo in arrivo.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Levi posò il foglio scarabocchiato che Eren gli aveva porto, perché lo leggesse, pochi minuti prima. Gli occhi smeraldini dell’Omega non avevano lasciato il suo viso neanche un istante per tutta la durata della lettura.  
   
«Quindi...?» chiese.  
   
«Sono quasi tutti molto belli.»  
   
«Ce n’è qualcuno che magari è anche nella tua lista?»  
   
L’Alpha scosse la testa.  
   
«Io non ho nessuna lista.»  
   
Eren spalancò gli occhi. «Non ci credo che non hai nessuna proposta.»  
   
«Ti dico che è così.»  
   
«Vuoi dire che mai, neanche in passato, ti sei fermato a pensare all’eventualitá che-»  
   
«I bambini non sono mai stati una mia priorità.»  
   
«Okay, ma sono _mesi_ ormai, che sappiamo di lui o lei…»  
   
L’Alpha si portò alla bocca il bordo della tazza, premendovi contro le labbra.  
Eren sospirò.  
   
«Quindi non c’è neanche un nome che ti piaccia? Mi lasci fare tutto da solo?» mugolò, afferrando di nuovo la lista che lui stesso aveva scritto nei giorni precedenti.  
   
Levi lo guardò leggere e rileggere i nomi elencati, passandosi le dita tra i capelli o mordicchiando la cima della biro. Ed infine, allungò la mano verso quest’ultima e la usò per scrivere una singola parola, piccola, in un angolo.  
   
_Daniel_.  
   
Gli occhi di Eren brillarono, scorrendo le curve di quella grafia elegante.  
   
«Daniel…Ackerman?»  
   
«Hai chiesto se ci fosse un nome che mi piacesse…»  
   
Eren sorrise e con la biro, tracciò un cerchio attorno al nome appena scritto.  
   
«Lo amo.»  
   
Insieme si dedicarono poi alla lista di nomi femminili, nel caso in cui il bebè si fosse rivelato una bambina. Ridurre le proposte ad una soltanto fu praticamente impossibile e così un nuovo foglio compilato con le varie possibilità fu appeso al frigorifero con una calamita.  
   
«Sono sicuro che capiremo il nome adatto a lei, quando la vedremo» era stata la conclusione finale dell’Omega.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Una settimana più tardi, sotto il freddo occhio dello strumento per l’ecografia, Grisha annunciò alla coppia il prossimo arrivo di un maschietto.  
   
Eren, le labbra piegate nel sorriso più dolce che Levi gli avesse mai visto, appoggiò una mano sulla pancia gonfia.  
   
«Ehi, Danny… Ti aspettiamo.»  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Quello era il secondo barattolo di burro di arachidi che Eren finiva in una settimana. Levi era stato letteralmente costretto a nascondere la piccola scorta che avevano in casa, per impedire che il suo compagno si distruggesse il metabolismo ora che la fase delle voglie era ufficialmente iniziata.  
Ringraziava il suo sonno da sempre leggero, quelle notti, perché gli permetteva di svegliarsi immediatamente appena Eren tentava di scappare dal letto per sgattaiolare in cucina.  
   
«Dove vai.»  
   
«Non stavi dormendo?»  
   
«Non dormo mai se tu sei sveglio. Ti conosco...»  
   
Eren alzò gli occhi al cielo, aggrappandosi alla porta.  
   
«Ho fame!»  
   
«E allora mangia, ma cibo vero. Non quella spazzatura.»  
   
L'Omega guaì, ma Levi si era già alzato e l’aveva raggiunto, avvolgendolo in una vestaglia calda per proteggerlo dal freddo dell’inverno ormai inoltrato. Quel dolce gesto bastò a garantirgli le fusa grate del più giovane.  
   
«Ho davvero fame...» si lamentò comunque, un attimo dopo.  
   
Nel pieno della notte, si ritrovarono a consumare una seconda cena con tutto ciò che una sana alimentazione prevedeva. Eren mangiava al tavolo della cucina, seduto a gambe incrociate sulla sedia mentre guardava i cartoni animati di qualche canale per bambini, che non si fermava neanche in piena notte. Levi sapeva che per qualche motivo, li trovava rilassanti ed aveva memorizzato i numeri di un paio di quei canali. Inoltre, era un buon allenamento per quando si sarebbe ritrovato a doverli guardare insieme ad entrambi i _bambini_ di quella casa.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
«Oh, mio Dio.»  
   
Levi alzò lo sguardo dal giornale, rivolgendolo verso il divano a pochi metri da lui. Era convinto che Eren stesse dormendo, ma a quanto pare non era più così. Il ragazzo si era messo seduto, una mano sulla pancia e l’altra dietro la schiena. Il suo viso era contorto in un’espressione di dolore.  
   
«Ren?» chiese l’Alpha, mettendo da parte la lettura per dedicargli la propria completa attenzione. «Stai male?»  
   
«Credo che la mia schiena stia tentando di uccidermi, in questo momento.»  
   
Nonostante tutto, Levi si rilassò. Eren soffriva, sì, ma non era niente di anomalo. Stava bene, pur stando male.  
   
«Dimmi di cosa hai bisogno.»  
   
«Portami una delle pastiglie di papà e la borsa calda» lo pregò, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano. «Maledizione, Danny.»  
   
«Lascia in pace il bambino, non è colpa sua» rispose Levi dalla cucina.  
   
Eren aggrottò la fronte.  
   
«Come sarebbe a dire non è colpa sua? Per chi credi che la mia schiena stia portando questi mille chili in più del normale?»  
   
«Non sono mille» fu la replica del corvino, che chiusa la borsa dell’acqua calda la mise sotto il braccio e tornò in soggiorno. «E tra poco starai meglio.»  
   
Eren si tenne al braccio del suo compagno, mentre lasciava che l’uomo gli sistemasse il caldo oggetto dietro la schiena, prima di porgergli un bicchiere d’acqua ed una piccola pillola bianca.  
   
La buttò giù con un sorso, prima di asciugarsi le labbra sulla mano. «Disse quello che dell’intera storia della gravidanza, si è fatto solo parte più divertente.»  
   
Levi lo aiutò a sdraiarsi, poi posò sulla sua fronte un lungo bacio, mentre con una delle mani accarezzava il bel viso del suo Omega.  
   
«Se potessi prendere su di me tutto il tuo dolore, lo farei in questo istante, senza esitare neanche un momento» disse a voce bassa, la fronte ora posata sulla sua e gli occhi chiusi.  
   
Eren però non gli rispose, costringendolo a riaprirli solo per trovarsi di fronte ad un paio di iridi smeraldine, lucide e piene di lacrime. L’Alpha, aggrottò la fronte, colto di sorpresa da quella reazione e senza sapere come reagire, quando le braccia di Eren lo avvolsero in un abbraccio.  
   
«Ti amo così tanto, Levi.»  
   
«Ti amo anche io, ma non piangere per-»  
   
«Non posso farci niente, non lo controllo! Sono gli ormoni, io... Io...»  
   
Levi sorrise, baciandolo a fior di labbra e lo strinse a sé lasciandolo singhiozzare finché non fu l’Omega stesso a calmarsi.  
Mancavano ancora un paio di mesi, i più difficili. Ma lui ci sarebbe stato, per Eren.  
Sempre.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Eren dormiva e nelle ultime settimane accadeva piuttosto spesso.  
  
Aveva smesso di andare al lavoro ora che la data del parto era ormai alle porte e passava il tempo a mangiare e mettere in continuazione in ordine la cameretta del bambino, parlando con lui come se potesse rispondergli.  
  
Il suo Alpha, sdraiato accanto a lui, lo guardava in silenzio.  
Gli piaceva accarezzarlo nel sonno, spostando i ciuffi lunghi della sua frangia per scoprirgli il viso. Baciandolo con delicatezza, per non rischiare di svegliarlo. Dopo un po', si stese con la testa sulle sue gambe, come aveva fatto quel pomeriggio durante la loro prima settimana di calore insieme, come faceva ormai da mesi, scoprì la pancia e la sfiorò con le dita.  
Eren era sempre stato caldo, ma sembrava che in quella zona lo fosse ancora di più, al punto che Levi si preoccupava che la sua mano non fosse troppo fredda, prima di metterla a contatto con la pelle tesa del corpo della sua metà addormentata.  
Di domandò se anche Danny dormisse. Non sapeva come funzionassero, quelle cose. Se madre e figlio agissero in modo separato o fino a che punto le loro vite ed abitudinifossero legate.  
   
«Non manca più molto tempo, sai?» mormorò, muovendo l’indice contro la pancia, per disegnarvi piccoli ghirigori. «Quando verrai fuori prova a non fargli troppo male, capito moccioso?»  
   
Il silenzio fu la sua unica risposta e l’Alpha sospirò, ascoltando il respiro regolare dell’Omega. Si sporse per posare un bacio sulla pelle scura e calda, senza mai smettere di accarezzarla con le dita.  
   
«Eren è preoccupato, ma tu sei metà di me e gli Ackerman proteggono sempre chi amano. So che andrà tutto bene» sussurrò, picchiettando delicatamente la punta dell’indice.  
   
Poi qualcosa cambiò. Qualcosa che portò l’Alpha a sgranare gli occhi e mettersi seduto di scatto, lo sguardo fisso su quella piccola, ma chiarissima piccola mano che vedeva premere da sotto la pelle. Un’impronta. Danny che, dall’interno, spingeva per avvicinarsi alla fonte della voce che aveva sentito. Forse, a modo suo, per stringere con lui quella promessa.  
Levi non aveva mai pensato di poter amare così tanto qualcuno che non aveva neanche mai visto.  
Posò la punta dell’indice contro quella mano così piccola.  
   
La pressione di quel movimento svegliò Eren, che istintivamente portò una mano contro lo stomaco, la fronte aggrottata per la sensazione insolita che percepiva. E quando la coscienza tornò vivida a sufficienza da permettergli di pensare, aprì gli occhi, investito da un sentimento non proprio che sentiva attraversarlo come una valanga.  
   
_Commozione. Sorpresa. Gioia smisurata._  
   
Levi era seduto accanto a lui, una mano sulla sua pancia e lo sguardo basso. Lo chiamò con un guaito lieve, ma quando non ottenne risposta, puntò una mano sul materasso e si mise seduto.  
   
«Lee, amore cosa-»  
   
Le parole gli morirono in gola quando vide l’Alpha alzare una mano e passarsela velocemente sugli occhi. Levi stava piangendo?  
   
«Levi» ripeté, stavolta preoccupato, ma l’uomo lo distrasse da quei pensieri stringendolo tra le braccia, per baciarlo sulla fronte.  
   
Un lieve ringhio uscì dalla sua gola.  
   
_Va tutto bene._  
   
Ed Eren si calmò.   
   
«Che stavi facendo?» chiese, appoggiando una mano su quelle di Levi, ancora sulla sua pancia.  
   
«Una promessa.»  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
                 
Più e più volte, Eren si guardò allo specchio, sospirando.  
Danny era calmo, forse dormiva, Levi non era in casa, uscito a fare la spesa per entrambi. In quel silenzio pacifico e solitario, si era liberato di tutti i vestiti che indossava ad eccezione dell’intimo ed aveva sfidato la propria immagine riflessa.  
Non era un segreto che il suo aspetto lo turbasse. La grossa pancia, le smagliature, il peso che aveva preso e distribuito per tutto il corpo. Niente di tutto questo gli piaceva e c’erano state occasioni in cui, imbarazzato, aveva impedito a Levi di guardarlo, nascondendosi dietro le grandi vestaglie pre-maman con cui aveva l’abitudine di girovagare per casa.  
   
La gravidanza modificava un corpo in modo irreparabile, l’aveva sempre saputo. A livello teorico, però. Vedere di persona quei cambiamenti, il modo in cui la pelle si striava di rosso dove la tensione l’aveva messa sotto sforzo, dire addio agli addominali che per anni aveva curato con tanta passione ed allenamenti... Quello era un’altra storia.  
In tanti mesi, negli occhi di Levi Eren non aveva mai visto neanche un briciolo di fastidio o disgusto, quando lo guardava. Se gliene avesse parlato, era certo che l’Alpha l’avrebbe ritenuto un idiota. Non c’era niente al mondo che Levi amasse più di Eren, qualunque fosse il suo aspetto e la luce adorante che brillava in quelle iridi chiare ogni volta che si posavano sul compagno era impossibile da fraintendere.  
   
E tuttavia, l’Omega non riusciva a darsi pace, mentre osservava il proprio profilo, facendo scorrere le mani sulla pancia rigonfia.  
   
Un lieve ringhio attirò la sua attenzione, facendolo sussultare. Levi, appoggiato allo stipite della porta d’ingresso, gli sorrise divertito.  
   
«M-mi hai spaventato, maledizione!» esclamò il ragazzo, dandogli immediatamente le spalle per cercare con lo sguardo la vestaglia finita chissà dove.  
   
L’Alpha però intercettò le sue mani e le prese tra le proprie. Le baciò, trattenendo Eren davanti allo specchio il cui riflesso voleva evitare ad ogni costo.  
   
«Che stavi facendo?» chiese.  
   
«Niente.»  
   
«Non sai dire le bugie» rispose allora l’Alpha, sporgendosi per leccare il profilo dell’orecchio di Eren, diventato rosso come ogni volta in cui mentiva.  
   
«Non stavo davvero facendo nulla... Solo... Io...»  
   
«Ti guardavi?»  
   
Eren annuì. Le mani dell’Alpha risalirono lungo le braccia del compagno fino alle spalle, poi cominciarono a scendere lungo il petto. Sfiorò i capezzoli, segnando con i polpastrelli il contorno dell’aureola prima di proseguire giù fino alla pancia, superandola per fermarsi infine sui fianchi.  
   
«Sei bellissimo» gli disse, quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono attraverso il riflesso dello specchio.  
   
Eren arrossì e distolse il proprio, puntandolo verso il pavimento.  
   
«Non è così e lo sai.»  
   
«Di che parli?»  
   
«La gravidanza è fantastica e amo nostro figlio, amo che stia crescendo forte, ma questo non cambia il fatto che io sia diventato una specie di m-»  
   
«Non lo dire.»  
   
La voce gli si spezzò in gola, sentendo il tono serio con cui Levi l’aveva fermato. Rabbrividì quando vide i suoi occhi nello specchio. Levi non era mai stato una minaccia per Eren, neanche durante le loro liti più intense, né mai lo sarebbe stato, eppure nonostante questo la rabbia che gli vide ribollire in corpo lo portò a tacere. Quasi a guaire.  
   
«Eren, _tu_ sei bellissimo» ripeté, baciandolo sulla spalla. «Nostro figlio è dentro di te, il tuo corpo è cambiato, ma tu no. Il tuo odore, la tua voce. Tu sei tu, non importa nient’altro.»  
   
«I-io però...»  
   
«Tu tornerai ad essere esattamente com’eri prima. O forse no? Non ha importanza.» Con le dita accarezzò le smagliature sui fianchi del ragazzo, poi si inginocchiò per poterle sfiorare con le labbra. «Queste cicatrici di cui tanto ti preoccupi, non sono niente. Niente, Eren, se non una prova di ciò che stai facendo per me, per noi. Qualcosa che io non potrei mai fare... La nostra famiglia è merito tuo.»  
   
Lentamente, l’Alpha guidò il ragazzo verso il letto e dopo averlo fato sdraiare, si sporse sopra di lui per trovare le sue labbra.  
   
«Ogni volta che le guarderò, quando faremo l’amore, ricorderò la vita che hai creato per noi.»  
   
Gli occhi di Eren erano diventati lucidi all’inizio di quel piccolo discorso, di quella dichiarazione d’amore, l’ennesima da quando si conoscevano, ma forse una delle più importanti. Quando li chiuse, due lacrime scivolarono lungo il suo viso ora sorridente, nel rendersi conto di quanto fortunato fosse ad avere al suo fianco qualcuno come Levi Ackerman.  
Le sue fusa divennero un invito che l’Alpha non riuscì a rifiutare. Con le dovute cura ed attenzione, al caldo sotto le coperte, tornarono ad essere uno solo. Sdraiato alle sue spalle, il petto premuto contro la schiena dell’Omega, Levi leccava la piccola ghiandola che sottopelle bruciava per il desiderio che Eren sentiva percorrere il suo intero corpo come sangue, come fuoco.  
Il suo tocco familiare lo rilassò, il piacere del sesso distese la mente di entrambi e cancellò da Eren ogni traccia di quei pensieri –stupidi a parere del suo compagno-, riportando tra loro l’armonia che li rendeva così unicamente loro.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Quando aprì gli occhi, nel buio, non capì subito cosa l’aveva svegliato. Sentiva il cuore battere forte nel petto, un lieve strato di sudore coprirgli la pelle. Pensò ad un brutto sogno ed allungò una mano sul letto, fino a toccare con i polpastrelli il corpo addormentato di Levi, al suo fianco.  
Ascoltando il suo respiro, toccandolo mentre il petto si alzava ed abbassava a quel ritmo, Eren richiuse gli occhi solo per riaprirli una decina di minuti più tardi, mentre il respiro gli si spezzava nel petto.  
   
Un dolore acuto gli attraversò il corpo, partendo dalla pancia e capì che doveva essere stato quello a svegliarlo, la prima volta. Respirando, iniziò a contare lentamente, come aveva imparato a fare al corso pre-parto. Arrivato a venticinque, il dolore scemò fino a sparire, ma Eren non aveva intenzione di restare lì a perdere tempo.  
   
«Levi. Levi, svegliati... Lee!»  
   
Il sonno leggero dell’Alpha si interruppe già al primo richiamo ed i due seguenti servirono solo a metterlo in allarme. Aprendo gli occhi, si girò verso il ragazzo e si appoggiò con un braccio al cuscino.  
   
«Eren, che cosa-»  
   
«Credo di avere le contrazioni.»  
   
Quelle cinque parole ebbero sul corvino l’effetto di un secchio d’acqua ghiacciata. Si mise seduto, accendendo la luce. L’orologio segnava le tre di notte. Erano andati a dormire solo da un paio d’ore e le occhiaie sul viso di Eren ne erano una prova evidente.  
   
«Che cosa?! Ora?!»  
   
«Sì Levi, ora!»  
   
«Okay, okay... Vuoi andare subito in ospedale o chiamo tuo padre?»  
   
«Chiamalo. Non voglio andare fino a là, se poi si tratta di un falso allarme. Ho letto su un libro che a volte succede» rispose il ragazzo, mettendosi seduto.  
   
Levi obbedì. Grisha aveva appena risposto al telefono quando Eren ebbe un’altra contrazione. Il guaito di dolore che gli sfuggì, fece stringere forte i pugni dell’Alpha.  
La chiamata venne interrotta subito dopo e l’uomo si allontanò dalla stanza solo il tempo necessario ad aprire la porta d’ingresso, prima di tornare dal suo compagno, piegato in due sul letto.  
La contrazione era finita, ora, ma il cuore continuava a battere all’impazzata nel petto, consapevole di quel che stava per accadere. Perché non aveva dubbi, il momento era arrivato.  
   
«Sta arrivando, Levi... Danny sta arrivando...»  
   
«Lo so. Ora respira, con calma...»  
   
«Eren?!»  
   
La voce di Grisha li raggiunse dall’ingresso. L’uomo entrò in camera prima che potessero rispondere. Aveva il fiato corto, come se avesse corso, ma sorrideva.  
   
«Quanto durano?» chiese, inginocchiandosi davanti al letto per poter guardare il figlio in viso.  
   
«Mezzo minuto, ogni dieci...» rispose il ragazzo. «Fanno un male terribile.»  
   
«Lunga distanza, vuol dire che siamo appena all’inizio. Tua madre è andata a prendere la macchina. Vestitevi, così scendiamo fino in strada.»  
   
«Scendere in strada?»  
   
«Sì, camminare ti farà bene, fidati di me. Ti aiuteremo, ora preparatevi. Levi, avete la borsa pronta, vero? Prendila.»  
   
Nel giro di un minuto, l’Alpha castano aveva preso il controllo della situazione ed ascoltandolo parlare, Levi doveva ammettere di non avere alcuna intenzione di riprenderselo. Il dolore di Eren gli arrivava come una eco lontana direttamente allo stomaco, passando attraverso il loro legame e saperlo sofferente gli stava già causando più fatica del previsto.  
La voce di Eren lo richiamò alla realtà: l’Omega lo guardava, fronte aggrottata e sguardo perplesso.  
   
«Mi hai sentito?» chiese. «Dammi una mano ad alzarmi» ripeté con pazienza.  
   
Levi si mosse senza parlare, sostenendo il compagno che un po’ per le dimensioni un po’ per il dolore e le conseguenze delle contrazioni, faticava a muoversi da solo. Aveva fatto solo pochi passi verso l’armadio, quando si bloccò di nuovo, con un guaito di sorpresa.  
Liquido tiepido gli colò tra le gambe, lasciandolo senza fiato per un momento.  
   
«Oh, merd-»  
   
«Eren! Linguaggio» lo riprese Grisha.  
   
L’Omega gli lanciò uno sguardo irritato.  
   
«Mi si sono appena rotte le acque e sono abbastanza grande da imprecare, se voglio!»  
   
«Non si è mai abbastanza grandi per non essere educati.»  
   
«Pa’,davvero ti sembra il momento?!»  
   
«È il momento di vestirsi educatamente e raggiungere tua madre come ti ho già detto prima.»  
   
«Dovete _per forza_ discutere in questo momento?» si intromise Levi, che non sapeva se sentirsi irritato dal battibecco o un po’ sollevato dal fatto che il medico presente fosse abbastanza tranquillo sulla loro situazione da permettersi simili distrazioni. L’unica cosa certa era che ogni minuto in più che passavano in casa era un livello in meno sulla sua personale scala dell’autocontrollo. «Fuori da qui. Ora.»  
   
Aiutato Eren a vestirsi i tre uscirono finalmente in strada. Padre e figlio non avevano più fiatato dopo la sfuriata di Levi, che iniziava a calmarsi solo ora che poteva vedere chiaramente le luci dell’automobile in cui Carla li aveva pazientemente aspettati.  
   
«Levi» mormorò Eren, in piedi accanto a lui, mentre l’Alpha spingeva la borsa da ospedale nel bagagliaio. «Lo stiamo facendo davvero.»  
   
L’uomo lo prese per mano, baciandone il dorso mentre lo scortava fino alla portiera aperta.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Sdraiato sul lettino, Eren strinse gli occhi, i pugni chiusi mentre nuove fitte di dolore lo attraversavano da parte a parte. I capelli erano appiccicati alla fronte dal sudore ed aveva più volte dovuto ripetersi il proprio buon proposito di essere forte, nel momento in cui tutto fosse iniziato.  
La sofferenza causata dalle contrazioni non poteva essere paragonata a nient’altro che avesse mai provato prima ed era pronto a scommettere che il peggio doveva ancora arrivare. Ogni fitta era più intensa e lunga delle precedenti, costringendolo a serrare le palpebre perché le lacrime che vi si formavano non scendessero lungo le guance.  
   
_Dolore. Paura. Impotenza._  
   
Era tutto ciò che in quel momento riusciva a provare mentre dentro di sé pregava perché tutto finisse in fretta e nel migliore dei modi.  
Una piccola equipe di Omega e Beta si muoveva attorno al suo lettino. Eren poteva sentirli parlare tra loro, preparare oggetti e coperte, luci e carrelli di strumenti che non aveva alcuna intenzione di guardare. Aveva altro a cui pensare in quel momento.  
Quando anche quell’ultima contrazione finì, il suo corpo si rilassò di colpo, tentando di ricavare quanto più riposo possibile dai neanche tre minuti che gli erano concessi prima del ritorno del dolore. Un bacio si posò sulla sua fronte, facendogli aprire gli occhi. Levi gli stringeva la mano, calmo anche se Eren era sicuro che l’energia che ci metteva non fosse da sottovalutare. Eppure non un gemito era sfuggito dalle labbra del corvino, né aveva mai cercato di allentare la sua presa sulla propria mano o di sottrarsene per evitare alle proprie dita il rischio di spezzarsi sotto la pressione. L’Alpha, l’unico della propria dinamica presente in sala in quel momento, faceva le fusa. Un suono basso e profondo, continuo e rilassante per l’Omega che lo sentiva riverberare dentro di sé, una rassicurante presenza, quasi una promessa.  
   
«D’accordo Eren, è arrivato il momento» disse una dottoressa, seduta all’altro lato del lettino.  
   
Con le mani coperte dai guanti lo toccò delicatamente tra le gambe, facendolo sussultare e nascondere il viso contro al collo del suo compagno.  
   
«Eren, mi hai capito?» ripeté la donna, alzandosi leggermente per poter guardare il proprio paziente.  
   
Levi posò una mano sotto al suo viso, portandolo ad alzare gli occhi.  
   
«Pronto?» chiese, sottovoce.  
   
Eren deglutì. Il cuore batteva così forte da assordarlo, ogni centimetro del corpo era teso e dolorante. Eppure annuì, uggiolando per portare Levi più vicino possibile a lui, per non rischiare di sentirsi solo neanche per un istante.  
Come se fosse possibile.  
   
«E comunque» disse l’Omega, con un sorriso stanco sulle labbra «ricordati sempre che tutto questo è colpa tua, Ackerman e non ti perdonerò mai!»  
   
L’Alpha, per un momento sorpreso, alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di stringere al meglio il ragazzo tra le proprie braccia.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Un’ora più tardi, un pianto acuto squarciò l’aria pacata dell’ospedale ancora addormentato.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Il suo respiro era affannato, i polmoni bruciavano.  
Si sentiva così vuoto, tutto d’un tratto.  
Seppe che erano di Levi le labbra a sfiorargli la tempia, pur senza aprire gli occhi. Sentì la sua lingua leccar via una lacrima dal proprio viso.  
La sua voce sussurrare.  
   
«Grazie...»  
   
Troppo stanco per rispondere a voce, gli strinse la mano nella propria.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
«Dov’è?» chiese, ancora un po’ stordito.  
   
«Un’infermiera lo sta lavando» rispose Levi. In una mano stringeva la bottiglietta d’acqua che Eren aveva appena vuotato quasi del tutto, nell’altra un fazzoletto che ora era occupato a tamponargli sulla fronte. «Ed avresti bisogno di un bagno anche tu.»  
   
Eren sbuffò e cercò di mettersi seduto. Come leggendogli il pensiero, una delle infermiere si avvicinò a lui per sistemargli un cuscino dietro la schiena.  
   
«Tutto okay? Come ti senti?» gli chiese.  
   
Eren alzò leggermente le spalle. «Esausto. Voglio dormire per almeno tre giorni, ora. E ho fame.»  
   
Lei rise, annuendo come se la sua risposta fosse esattamente ciò che si era aspettata di sentire.  
   
«Appena tornato in stanza potrai dormire e mangiare quanto vuoi.»  
   
La guardarono allontanarsi, uscire dalla stanza probabilmente per avvisare amici e parenti della coppia che tutto era concluso, che stavano bene.  
Eren alzò lo sguardo verso l’Alpha, ancora in piedi accanto al suo letto e guaì piano, attirando la sua attenzione.  
   
«Lo hai visto?» chiese.  
   
«Di sfuggita, prima che lo portassero via.»  
   
«Com’era?»  
   
Levi aggrottò la fronte, richiamando alla memoria quei pochi frammenti su cui poteva basarsi.  
   
«Piccolo... Rosso. Decisamente incazzato.»  
   
«Tutto te.» L’Omega rise, prima di stringere le dita sulla sua camicia e trascinarlo giù fino alla propria bocca.  
   
«Era bellissimo, Ren...» sussurrò Levi, muovendo piano le labbra sulle sue.  
   
Si fecero le fusa, finché il suono della porta che si apriva non arrivò alle loro orecchie. Una piccola infermiera Omega si stava avvicinando a loro, con un fagotto azzurro stretto tra le braccia.  
   
«Scusate l’attesa, vostro figlio è stato brevemente visitato, lavato e vestito. È tutto nella norma, è sano e forte. Congratulazioni» disse sorridendo. Poi, sporgendosi lievemente sul letto, lasciò scivolare il neonato tra le braccia di Eren che subito lo strinse al petto, con delicatezza.  
   
Lentamente, il ragazzo abbassò quei pochi centimetri di stoffa che coprivano il viso di Daniel, i suoi occhi chiusi, la pelle arrossata.  
   
«Oh... È così caldo...» mormorò, sfiorandogli la guancia con la punta dell’indice. «Lee... Tesoro, vieni a-… Levi?»  
   
Alzando lo sguardo per un istante dal figlio, vide il compagno pietrificato accanto al suo letto. Le sue labbra erano strette al punto da essere quasi invisibili, il viso pallido, le spalle contratte. Eren tese allora una mano verso la sua, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi abbastanza da potergli posare il bambino tra le braccia. Confuso, Levi aggiustò la presa come Carla aveva insegnato loro a fare e deglutì, guardando dall’alto verso il basso quel visetto così piccolo che avrebbe potuto stare nel palmo della sua mano per intero.  
   
«Digli qualcosa, Levi. Ti conosce, conosce la tua voce. Parlagli...»  
   
L’uomo deglutì di nuovo, sedendosi sul bordo del letto su cui Eren subito gli fece spazio. Incerto, si leccò le labbra improvvisamente secche prima di schiarirsi la voce.  
   
«Ehi... Hai mantenuto la parola» sussurrò a voce bassa.  
   
Daniel si mosse tra le sue braccia, liberando una piccola mano che scivolò fuori dalla stoffa della copertina. Poi aprì gli occhi. Due piccole iridi celesti si guardarono attorno pigramente prima di fissarsi sul viso dell’uomo che lo stringeva a sé come il più prezioso dei tesori.  
Eren si asciugò gli occhi col dorso della mano e sorrise, quando vide Levi fare lo stesso usando la manica della camicia.  
                
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
«Come stai, tesoro mio?»  
   
«Bene. Davvero, puoi smettere di piangere ora, mamma.»  
   
«Non posso, non ce la faccio. Abbiamo visto Daniel dalla nursery. Tuo padre è rimasto là, non sono stata capace di portarlo via dal vetro» rise, accarezzando la mano del figlio.  
   
«Sì, anche Levi è così. Probabilmente passerà tutto il giorno accampato fuori da quella stan-»  
   
«Che stavi dicendo di me?»  
   
Madre e figlio si girarono verso la porta, esibendo la loro espressione più angelica.  
   
«Nulla» cinguettò il ragazzo, seduto a gambe incrociate sul materasso.  
   
«Grisha è-»  
   
«Ancora là. In completa adorazione» rispose l’Alpha, avvicinando una sedia al letto per poi mettervisi seduto. «Che è dove tornerò se scopro che ti stavi prendendo gioco di me alle mie spalle, con tua madre.»  
   
Carla rise, Eren mise su la sua migliore espressione da cucciolo.  
   
«Forse dovrei raggiungerlo allora. Non vorrei iniziasse a spaventare le infermiere» disse la donna, alzandosi dal letto.  
   
Baciò il figlio sulla fronte e accarezzò la spalla di Levi, prima di uscire dalla camera e chiudere delicatamente la porta alle spalle.  
Un istante dopo, Eren aveva già scalciato la coperta dalle gambe e stava scendendo dal letto. Levi spalancò gli occhi, aprendo la bocca per protestare, ma il ragazzo lo zittì, sedendosi direttamente sulle sue gambe.  
   
«Ehi ehi, che credi di fare?»  
   
«Mi sei mancato.»  
   
«Sono stato via solo mezz’ora.»  
   
«Mi sono sentito solo.» Ogni possibile risposta venne bloccata dal modo energico con cui l’Omega iniziò a strofinare il viso contro la guancia del proprio mate, la ghiandola del collo sulla gemella. «Sono passati nove mesi dall’ultima volta in cui siamo stati solo tu ed io. Forse non accadrà più per mesi e mesi.»  
   
Levi non protestò più. Poteva capire perfettamente il desiderio di Eren, oltre che sentirlo pulsare nel petto grazie al marchio che condividevano. Le loro vite erano appena cambiate per sempre e non era strano voler passare un momento di intimità, da coppia quale erano. Così l’Alpha strinse le braccia attorno al corpo del suo compagno, accarezzando la stoffa morbida del pigiama di cui Eren si era lasciato vestire quando il suo interesse era stato tutto focalizzato solo sul cibo.  
   
«Dillo» fece le fusa l’Omega, mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio per giocare.  
   
«Cosa...?»  
   
«Che ti sono mancato anche io.»  
   
Levi ringhiò sottovoce, ma Eren rispose subito con un altro ringhio, più forte, mentre le dita di una delle sue mani si infilava tra i capelli dell’uomo. Si baciarono e l’intensità delle emozioni sprigionate da quel contatto fu sufficiente ad Eren per avere la propria risposta. Approfittando della sua distrazione, Levi si alzò dalla sedia, sostenendo l’Omega con le proprie braccia fino a depositarlo di nuovo con delicatezza sul letto.  
   
«Ora datti una calmata, hai appena partorito. Devi riposarti.»  
   
«Non sono stanco.»  
   
«Dillo alle tue occhiaie. Abbiamo dormito due ore, ieri notte. Dovresti approfittarne per recuperare, ora...»  
   
«Lo farò solo se dormi con me.»  
   
«Eren, io non ho-»  
   
«Prendere o lasciare, Levi. O resti o andiamo entrambi alla nursery.»  
   
Divertito, guardò il suo compagno tentare di pensare ad una scappatoia, una soluzione alternativa che lo salvasse all’ultimo minuto. E vide anche il momento in cui decise di arrendersi, sfilò le scarpe e salì sul letto accanto a lui. Il materasso non era stato pensato per due persone, ma a loro non serviva così tanto spazio. Levi si stese sulla schiena ed il ragazzo si accoccolò sopra di lui, la guancia premuta contro la sua spalla e le braccia a cingergli il petto.  
   
Quando, poco più tardi Carla e Grisha entrarono in camera, si scambiarono uno sguardo intenerito e indietreggiarono fuori dalla porta. Rimasero lì, a montare la guardia per la coppia addormentata, seduti a parlare, immersi nei ricordi di quando, ventuno primavere prima, su quel letto avevano riposato insieme.  
   
   
* * * * *  
   
   
I suoi occhi erano chiari, i capelli di un intenso castano. Quel bimbo aveva tanto di lui quanto di Eren. La sola idea l’aveva sorpreso per tutti i mesi di attesa ed ora che poteva realmente stringerlo tra le braccia lo era ancora di più. Ogni gesto, suono e movimento di Daniel era una nuova esperienza tanto per il piccolo quanto per il padre, che si alzava di notte per guardarlo dormire nella sua piccola culla ai piedi del loro letto, o chiamava Eren da lavoro per sapere come stavano.  
   
Il suo sonno leggero era una vera maledizioneper quelle notti. Bastava un sospiro da parte di Eren o Daniel per fargli spalancare gli occhi.  
Così, nonostante i tentativi di trattenersi ed essere silenzioso, Levi si accorse subito del suono strozzato dei singhiozzi dell’Omega.  
Confuso, si girò nel letto, facendo aderire il petto alla sua schiena per poi circondarlo con le braccia. Eren sussultò, consapevole di essere stato sorpreso e il respiro gli si strozzò in gola.  
   
«Eren…»  
   
«No. No, va bene, non è niente. Lascia sta-»  
   
«Non posso e non _voglio_ lasciar stare» replicò sottovoce, cercando di far voltare l'Omega verso di sé senza successo. «Come potrei? Dimmi che succede…»  
   
«Niente.»  
   
«Eren…»  
   
«Non ho-»  
   
«Ti prego…»  
   
Nella sua voce c’era una nota di supplica impossibile da ignorare. Eren sentiva la sua preoccupazione rimbombargli nel petto e così cedette. Tirando su col naso, si girò su un fianco, per infilare subito dopo il viso nel poco spazio tra il cuscino e la gola dell’Alpha.  
Per Levi quella era già una vittoria. Con le mani gli accarezzò la schiena dalla base alla cima, iniziando a fare le fusa sottovoce per cercare di calmarlo.  
Sapeva per esperienza che forzare Eren a spiegargli ciò che in quel momento gli passava per la mente non sarebbe servito a nulla se non a farlo chiudere ancora di più. Il segreto con lui era aspettare, avere pazienza e farlo sentire abbastanza calmo da volersi aprire spontaneamente. Dopo anni passati insieme ormai questo Levi lo sapeva bene. Così attese, accarezzandogli la schiena, sfiorando con le labbra la ghiandola sul suo collo finché le sue spalle smisero di tremare e la sua voce fu calma abbastanza da poter mormorare: «Ho paura di non saperlo crescere. Di non essere abbastanza, di sbagliare tutto e farmi odiare.»  
   
E quella paura, l’Alpha la sentì scorrere dentro di sé, veleno nelle vene. Deglutì, scuotendo la testa e di nuovo tentò di alzare il viso del suo compagno per incrociarne lo sguardo. I suoi begli occhi verdi erano lucidi, brillanti di lacrime trattenute. Ma come poteva rassicurarlo da qualcosa di cui era vittima lui stesso?  
   
«Eren... Guardami, ehi. Lo so, è così anche per me» ammise, sfiorandogli la guancia con le dita. Vide le pupille del ragazzo stringersi appena per la sorpresa e quasi sorrise: il suo compagno era ancora un ragazzo, ai suoi occhi doveva apparire come un invincibile esperto di qualsiasi materia, eppure se c’era qualcosa di cui Levi Ackerman proprio non sapeva nulla, quella era proprio la famiglia.  
Gli Jaeger erano stati la sua prima esperienza come parte di qualcosa di grande e amorevole, un gruppo di persone legate da sangue e sentimenti in cui era entrato, sentendosi a proprio agio fin dal primo istante. Questo era tutto ciò che sapeva ed era ciò che voleva per loro figlio.  
   
«Essere genitori non è qualcosa che si possa insegnare. Per quanti libri si possano leggere, non ce ne sarà mai uno con tutte le risposte necessarie... Sbaglierai, qualche volta, così come sbaglierò io, ma non ho nessun dubbio che ogni cosa che faremo sarà per il suo bene. Lui imparerà da noi e noi da lui, ma tu Eren, non sarai mai solo.»  
   
Quelle poche lacrime che era riuscito a trattenere, scivolarono lentamente lungo le guance. Levi le baciò, pulendole dal suo viso. Eren non parlava, ma non avevano bisogno della voce per comunicare.  
   
_Sollievo, amore, dolcezza_.  
   
Questi sentimenti fluivano dall’uno all’altro, insieme a quella promessa che silenziosamente si scambiarono con un solo sguardo. Si baciarono, quasi a volerla suggellare. Le mani calde dell’Omega avevano appena sfiorato la maglietta del pigiama del suo mate, quando un flebile verso acuto attirò l’attenzione di entrambi. Si staccarono, sorridendo e raggiunsero il fondo del letto da dove, nella sua culla morbida, Daniel li guardò, le mani strette in piccoli pugni.  
   
«Qualcuno qui ha fame» disse Eren, afferrando i bordi della propria maglietta per sfilarla.  
   
Levi si sporse per prendere in braccio il bambino, che li guardava, spostando i suoi grandi occhi spalancati –la forma in tutto e per tutto come quelli di Eren- da un genitore all’altro.  
Aspettò che l’Omega si fosse seduto comodo, i cuscini a sorreggergli la schiena, prima di posare Daniel tra le sue braccia. Il bambino strinse subito la piccola bocca rosata attorno ad uno dei capezzoli del ragazzo, che gli accarezzava i capelli e stringeva le labbra per le lievi fitte che lo attraversavano.  
C’erano voluti un paio di giorni prima che il suo corpo cominciasse a produrre il latte necessario al bimbo. Il suo torace era diventato più morbido, i pettorali si erano gonfiati lievemente e questo gli erano costato un gran numero di prese in giro e scherzi da parte del suo Alpha, che però aveva perso la forza di continuare quando aveva visto per la prima volta il figlio nutrito dal corpo del suo amato.  
   
Anche quella volta, Levi si mise seduto accanto al compagno e appoggiò la guancia alla sua spalla, guardando dall’alto il bimbo che succhiava beato. Avvicinò un dito alla mano che Daniel aveva appoggiato sul petto di Eren e quelle piccole dita subito lo strinsero con tutta la forza che un esserino così piccolo poteva avere.  
   
«Lascialo mangiare in pace» lo rimproverò Eren, non troppo serio e con un sorriso sulle labbra che stonava con gli occhi ancora rossi per il pianto di poco prima. Daniel scelse quel momento per sbadigliare, accoccolandosi contro il suo petto, sazio e di nuovo pronto per dormire. «Sai, avevi ragione... Ho paura, tanta, ma per lui sento che potrei fare qualsiasi cosa... Soprattutto se noi siamo insieme.»  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Il primo anno di quella nuova vita fu il più difficile per entrambi. Sapersi adattare all’enorme cambiamento che un bambino portava con sé, alle responsabilità che richiedeva, impegnò tutte le loro energie.  
Ma in ogni nuovo giorno, Daniel li ricompensava a modo suo. I primi sorrisi, i primi passi, le parole, i giochi, il primo giorno all’asilo. Il modo in cui assomigliava ad entrambi eppure a nessuno dei due allo stesso tempo, indipendente, forte, ma connesso a loro dal legame che solo una famiglia unita può creare.  
   
Quando Daniel ebbe un anno, diedero alla loro casa un ultimo saluto. Troppo piccola per poterli ospitare definitivamente, riuscirono a trovare una nuova sistemazione nello stesso piccolo quartiere costruito sulle scale abbastanza spazioso per una famiglia in crescita, senza essere costretti a lasciare i luoghi in cui erano cresciuti ed avevano vissuto per tanti anni, dove tutto era iniziato.  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
«Buonanotte tesoro mio» disse Eren, baciando la fronte del figlio accoccolato sotto le coperte.  
   
«Notte, mamma» rispose Daniel, la voce dolce e acuta che solo i bambini possono avere.  
   
Lasciò la porta socchiusa, uscendo ed una piccola lampadina ad illuminare da un angolo della stanza. Levi era già sdraiato a letto, un libro tra le mani ed un braccio dietro la testa a sorreggerla.  
Eren prese un lungo sospiro prima di scivolare in camera e salire sul letto, sedendosi proprio nel centro con le mani sulle ginocchia. Rimase lì, in silenzio, finché l’uomo non alzò lo sguardo, notando la sua quieta richiesta d’attenzione.  
   
«...Sì?»  
   
«Ricordi quando mi hai detto che avresti voluto una famiglia numerosa?»  
   
Qualcosa si mosse nel petto di Levi. Un presentimento a cui non diede voce, limitandosi a sollevare le sopracciglia e raddrizzare la schiena, il libro abbandonato.  
   
«Sì, me lo ricordo...»  
   
Eren sorrise, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
   
«Spero proprio che tu la voglia ancora...-»  
   
«Oh...»  
   
«-...Perchè-» Eren prese una delle mani di Levi, avvicinandola alla pancia.  
   
«Oh..!» ripeté l’uomo, facendo aderire il palmo alla maglietta che copriva la pelle tiepida del corpo del suo compagno.  
   
«Sì, oh. Sei settimane...» mormorò l’Omega, alzando su di lui quegli occhi di smeraldo. «Bella notizia?»  
   
Levi lo prese tra le braccia, trascinandoselo sulle gambe per baciarlo sul marchio.  
   
«Non male.»  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
«Danny. Tesoro, svegliati.»  
   
«Eh? Papà...»  
   
«Shh, tranquillo. È tutto okay. Andiamo in un posto.»  
   
Daniel si lasciò prendere in braccio, guardando verso la finestra. Era buio, fuori. Non era ancora giorno.  
   
«Dov’è mamma?»  
   
«In camera, a letto, ma dobbiamo andare via per un poco» disse, mettendogli una giacca ed allacciandola fino in cima. «Ti porto dai nonni.»  
   
Levi era calmo, mentre parlava, ma Daniel poteva percepire una certa agitazione nascosta dietro la sua voce. Così non protestò quando il padre gli mise le scarpe né quando gli impedì di andare in braccio ad Eren, seduto sul letto con una mano premuta sulla grande pancia rotonda che gli era cresciuta.  
   
«Va tutto bene, amore mio» gli disse il ragazzo, baciandolo. «Quando ci rivedremo, avremo una bella sorpresa per te.»  
   
«Un regalo?»  
   
«Quasi» fu la risposta, data con un sorriso stanco. «Ora vai con papà.»  
   
«Torno subito» mormorò Levi, baciandolo sulle labbra.  
   
La strada fino a casa dei nonni fu percorsa al buio ed al freddo. Daniel nascose il viso contro il collo del padre, chiudendo gli occhi che ancora sentiva pesanti per il sonno. La nonna Carla aprì la porta appena bussarono. Era in vestaglia, spettinata, ma sorrise quando Daniel tese le braccia verso di lei per farsi prendere. Grisha arrivò scendendo le scale, vestito e con una valigetta in mano.  
   
«A che punto siamo?»  
   
«Appena all’inizio, ma ci abbiamo messo un po’ a organizzarci» mormorò il corvino, accarezzando la testa del figlio. «Abbiamo già la macchina pronta.»  
   
«Allora andiamo. A dopo, cara. Danny, fai il bravo.»  
   
I due uomini salutarono frettolosamente e sparirono per la strada buia.  
Daniel sbattendo le ciglia, alzò lo sguardo verso la donna che si affrettò a chiudere la porta per lasciar fuori il freddo di dicembre.  
   
«Dove stanno andando?»  
   
«Ad aiutare la tua mamma.»  
   
«A fare che cosa?»  
   
Carla sorrise.  
   
«Una cosa bella.»  
   
**● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Per mano a Carla, Daniel si teneva vicino alle gambe della donna mentre attraversavano il corridoio. Era già stato in ospedale altre volte, ma sempre con mamma o papà e nonostante la nonna fosse lì con lui, sentiva la loro mancanza. Per questo motivo, non appena scorsa Levi in piedi accanto ad una porta socchiusa, si staccò dalla mano di Carla per corrergli incontro.  
   
«Papà!» gridò.  
   
Levi abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui, poi si inginocchiò per prenderlo in braccio.  
   
«Non urlare, piccolo. Qui bisogna parlare a voce bassa.»  
   
«Scusa...»  
   
Levi baciò il bambino sulla fronte, stringendo un po’ più forte la presa su di lui. Prima che Daniel potesse chiedere dove fosse sua madre, l’uomo spinse la porta alle proprie spalle. Nonostante il rimprovero appena ricevuto, a malapena si trattenne dall’urlare «Mamma!» quando vide Eren seduto sul letto, con una coperta rosa stretta tra le braccia.  
I suoi occhi verdi brillarono quando si posarono sul figlio e sul compagno. Sorrise, tenendo una delle mani verso di loro, l’altra che ancora sorreggeva con attenzione quel piccolo fagotto.  
   
«Danny, amore mio. Mi sei mancato» disse, facendogli posto sul letto. «Vieni, c’è qualcuno che voglio presentarti.»  
   
Curioso, Daniel scese dalle braccia del padre e si arrampicò sul materasso, mettendosi seduto sulle ginocchia. Solo a quel punto Eren si sporse verso di lui, mostrandogli il piccolo viso di un neaonato avvolto in quella che aveva pensato fosse solo una coperta.  
   
«Lei è Olimpia. Olly» mormorò il ragazzo, scoprendo un poco il corpo della piccola. «Ed è la tua sorellina.»  
   
Gli occhi del bambino si spalancarono per la meraviglia. Non aveva mai visto una persona così piccola, né non aveva mai avuto una sorellina prima d’ora.  
   
«Ed è per me?»  
   
Eren sorrise, annuendo piano. «Certo. Dovrai prenderti cura di lei e quando sarà cresciuta un po’, anche lei si prenderà cura di te. Non sarete mai soli, finché sarete insieme.»  
   
Daniel toccò con delicatezza una delle piccole mani paffute della neonata, che fece una smorfia, continuando a dormire.  
   
«Mi piace. Posso averne altre?»  
   
Eren alzò lo sguardo verso Levi, che per non ridere aveva coperto la bocca con una mano, ma i loro occhi si incrociarono subito ed in entrambi brillò la stessa luce dolce e divertita insieme.  
   
«Sai» rispose l’Alpha, sedendosi sul letto e prendendo il bambino sulle gambe. «Credo proprio di sì.»

  


_**The End  
Thank you all** _


End file.
